Just a Year Or Two
by Pochee
Summary: This is the somewhat epic story before the epic story. How Scott and Wallace met; this summary sucks, better one inside. BoyxBoy, M, smut  later chapters  - if you don't like, then don't read, please.
1. Prologue: Need to Know

**Title: **Just a Year. Or Two.

**Writer: **Pochee (me!)

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **This is the somewhat epic story before the epic story. This story takes place before Ramona moved to Canada, before Scott got a real job, before Wallace started dating the other Scott, and before Julie became a bitch-wait...no, Julie was always a bitch, never mind. This is the less-awesome-than-the-actual-Scott-Pilgrim-comics tale about how our awe-inspiring, uncanny, oddball duo met; and why they share the same bed.

**This story is dedicated to mollydolly9999. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Need to Know Info.<p>

Scott Pilgrim's First Year of High School.

Three weeks after third quarter began:

"Scott Pilgrim, please report to the Principle's office. I repeat, Scott Pilgrim, please re-"

"What did you do this time, Scott?" Young Kim Pine hissed at her classmate, while trying not to be caught be their teacher.

"Ha, nothing," Scott Pilgrim, one of his high school's best fighters, smirked as he stood from his seat. Before leaving the room the middle child of the Pilgrim family turned to his red-head classmate once again: "Nothing, yet."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mr. Pilgrim, come in please," Scott's principle motioned for the high schooler to enter. The boy nodded as he walked into the office. Scott couldn't help but noticed there was someone sitting in one of the two seats that faced the man's desk. Nonetheless, Scott took the other chair next to the mystery person. "Mr. Pilgrim, this is Mr. Wells," He gestured towards the person in the seat beside Scott.<p>

Scott's eyes widen, as his gaze laid upon what he would have said was the hottest guy he had ever seen, aside from himself. The other boy turned his attention to Scott, simply watching him. Scott couldn't fabricate the idea of anyone's eye being that memorizing, or that the man's dark brown hair framed his face perfectly. Or maybe it was the way he smirked at Scott, the way that look made Scott feel heat collecting in his southern reign...

"Mr. Pilgrim, Mr. Wells is here to take you to the hospital,"

"Yeah, okay..." Scott trailed off as he continued to drool over "Mr. Wells". The freshman wondered what the other boy's first name was- "Wait, what hospital?"

The principle looked somewhat shocked at Scott's question, "Well, you haven't heard, Mr. Pilgrim?" Scott shook his head. "Oh dear, my apologizes then. It would seem that Ms. Stacey has broken her arm and was recently taken to the hospital. We just got word that your parents are out of town and the hospital needs some papers filled out, so they sent for you. But seeing how your parents are gone, Mr. Wells here, has offered to take you-"

"I do have an older brother, ya know?" Scott interrupted, pissed that everyone acted like he didn't have a brother, when he _did_.

"Yeah, and I didn't 'offer' or volunteer," Mr. Wells cued in, feeling a bit offended by the lucid comment. The principle was dumbfounded and awe-struck by the two boys' remarks.

"Well, I mean...I suppose that was an option too, but as Mr. Wells pointed out, Ms. Stacey requested that Mr. Wells retrieve you."

* * *

><p>"So...how old are? I mean, I've never seen you at school and-"<p>

"I'm almost in college," Mr. Wells glared at the red light that they were momentarily stopped at.

"Oh..." Scott turned to look out his window, "That's cool. So you're like...what? 16?"

"No." Scott chewed at the inside of his cheek, thinking: "So...17?"

"Yeah, going on 18," He sighed as the light finally changed.

The duo passed more buildings and more lights before any words were exchanged again: "Um, Scott, right?"

"Yeah," Scott finally turned away from the passenger's window to look at the older boy. His neck hurt like a bitch though, from being in the same position for so long.

"How is your older brother?"

"Okay...haven't seen him in awhile," Scott spoke as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Oh, that's good," Mr. Wells stated as he turned the steering wheel, making a left at a stop sign. "So...you dating yet?"

Young Scott studied the older boy for a moment or two before answering, "No...my last girlfriend dumped me."

"Oh, bummer," Mr. Wells said as the car slowed down, before stopping completely at the entrance of the hospital. Scott just nodded; it was a bummer especially considering the fact that he wasn't gay and this perfectly hot guy as sitting right next to him, with these amazing chocolate orbs that Scott found himself having a hard time looking away from. "Well, anyway," Mr. Wells turned towards Scott and smiled, "Tell Stacey I said: I'm sorry I can't come in and stay, but I gotta get back to school," Scott frowned at this, he wanted to spend more time with Mr. Wells. But Scott understood, Mr. Wells was going to be enrolling into a college soon; he needed to be at school for the last semester.

"Okay, but..." Scott wasn't really sure what he was doing but he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned closer to the soon-to-be-college student, "What's your name?"

Mr. Wells stared at the brunette boy with curiosity, a faint pink dust covering his cheeks, before leaning in and almost closing the gap between their faces, "It's Wallace,"

Scott smirked at this, what a sexy name. "Well," Scott closed his eyes before continuing, "Thanks for driving me here, Wallace." Scott whispered as he place a kiss on Wallace's lips.

Okay, least get one thing straight: Both Scott and Wallace had kissed someone before. But for some reason, this kiss was different. Much. Different.

The kiss itself was intended to be just a simple peck on the lips out of a pure innocent feeling that bubbled inside of Scott's chest, but once their lips connected, Wallace took it to a whole different level. Wallace ran his tongue along Scott's lower lip, asking for permission. At first Scott was hesitated, not sure if he was ready for what was to come next; but when a comforting hand cupped his face, pulling him closer to its owner, Scott granted the upper-class man's wish. He parted his lips just enough to able Wallace to stick his tongue inside the wet, warm cavern. They tongues fought for dominance, as Scott leaned over even more, almost crawling into Wallace's lap. Almost.

Finally, Wallace won the "battle" and expertly worked his tongue inside of Scott's mouth. But all too soon, the need for air overpowered the passion of the kiss. As the boys separated, a single string of salvia still connected them. After the string broke, disconnecting with the smallest "pop", the two boys were left flushed, panting, and a bit embarrassed:

"Uh! Um, b-b-bye, Wallace!" Scott, as red as a tomato, waved as he shut the car door as fast as he could and dashed inside of the hospital.

"See ya later, Scott." Wallace whispered breathlessly.

But to our duo's dismay, they never did.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my…strange prologue? Okay, so really quick, for those readers who were like: "What the fuck? They just met and they're sticking their tongues down each other's throats? _" (or something along those lines) Let me just say that for Scott, it was like love at first sight; and for Wallace, well I'm not really sure…I thought he was the type who would just go along with it… _<strong>

**Anyway, please review because I'm not sure if I should keep going; if it sucks tell me please! Thanks for the read! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Some Cake and Old Comics

**Title: **Just a Year. Or Two.

**Writer: **Pochee

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **This is the somewhat epic story before the epic story. This story takes place before Ramona moved to Canada, before Scott got a real job, before Wallace started dating the other Scott, and before Julie became a bitch-wait...no, Julie was always a bitch, never mind. This is the less-awesome-than-the-actual-Scott-Pilgrim-comics tale about how our awe-inspiring, uncanny, oddball duo met; and why they share the same bed.

**This chapter is dedicated to Yaoiluver123, Derpydash, 6 Sided Sweetie, Jennifer the Dark, Sin Angel, our anonymous new fan, and Mattx13 (who demanded I continue the story). :)**

**I own nothing mentioned in this chapter or story (except the plot). All characters, video games, and shows mentioned belong to their rightful creators.**

**Bon Appétit!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Some Cake and Old Comics<p>

In a small cafe, in tiny town, in Toronto Canada: what seems like a lovely couple discussing their plans for the future over coffee is nothing but the opposite.

Wallace Wells, a 23-year-old man 2 years out of college, talks with a family friend, Stacey Pilgrim. Young Stacey, only 17 years of age, exchanges views on life with Wallace, all the while eating a slice of chocolate cake. It was widely known by the entire small town that Stacey not only befriended those older than her, but she acted more mature than those who were older than her. So, those who passed by the small coffee shop and noticed the two talking did not question it.

But, like all things, there was a reason behind the duo's meeting today:

"Wallace, can I ask you for a favor?" Stacy looked worried about something, but seeing how our last conversation's topic was chocolate, I wasn't quite sure why.

"Of course, you know I'll always help you out," I smile at her, and she suddenly grinned.

"Really?"

"Of course!" I beamed, but stopped when I saw the mischievous look in the young girl's eyes, "Wait, no...why-?"

"Oh, no, no, no! You can't take it back!" Stacey laughed, wagging a finger in my face.

"But-!"

"No buts, Wallace. You said you would!" I sighed in defeat, signaling her to continue, "But seriously Wallace, all joking aside: I need you to do me a big favor." I just nodded and took a sip of my coffee. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. I could tell Stacey did not want to ask me, but it seemed like she had no other choice. "You know how you live like right across from us now?"

"Yeah, I'm aware of it,"

"And you know Scott, right?"

"Yeah…I met him when he was a freshman in high school." I looked away, feeling my face heating up from a memory that I had never forgotten.

"Oh yeah…well, that's fine." Stacey nodded as if making a final decision on the subject.

Scott Pilgrim...the guy who I never ran into again after I drove him to the hospital. During some point of my college freshmen year, I began telling myself it was just a dream. That this Scott kid didn't really exist, but was just a figment of my polluted, dirty mind. But Stacey talked about him too much for me to completely think that Scott was imaginary. It was everything that Stacey said about him and that 10-minute ride with him, which caused me to fall for Scott. To my surprise, Stacey talked about her brother a lot, not that I'm complaining. I actually enjoyed listening; Stacey had told me he was into X-Men, food, and video games, but honestly she had me at X-Men. The freshman in high school had won over my heart and didn't even have to do anything! So, when Stacey asked if I knew Scott, I could have said I knew anything and everything about the boy. He's favorite food is nachos, he enjoys playing The Legend of Zelda (whatever that is, I'm not a big gamer myself but), he likes the snow though he never talks about stuff like that, and he also-

"Wait, why?" I questioned, now feeling uneasy about what was going on.

"Well, this is Scott's last year of college and my parents want him to move back in until he graduates and maybe a year or two after that." She paused for a moment, "Probably until he gets a job, which won't happen anytime soon…"

I simply nodded at her somewhat harsh statement. She sighed again, then she stated the main issue: "Scott would end up getting my room, because dad just had to turn he's room into a souvenir gallery," Stacey rolled her eyes with a huff. "Let's be honest, Wallace, do I look like the type of person who wants all her friends to know that her older brother still lives with her parents and her?" She questioned while giving me this serious look. I couldn't help but chuckle a little, before answering her rhetorical question:

"Yeah, no I get it. Julie would never let you live that down." I took another sip of coffee, eyeing the girl behind the counter near the entrance of the cafe. She could be such an asshole to Stacey sometimes...well actually, scratch that. She could be an asshole period. Better yet, she _is_ an asshole.

"Exactly, and that's why he's moving in with you!"

The next few minutes went by extremely fast: first Stacey nearly shrieked after I spat my coffee on her half-eaten slice of chocolate cake, then she went on the "now you really owe me one" tantrum, and then I somehow ended up agreeing to this shitty deal. I mean, no offense to Scott; he was cute, good kisser (for the most part), and an awesome guy from what Stacey tells me. And as much as I would love to see him again, I mean come on; he was totally straight when we kissed. And he's probably got a girlfriend now. That messes up everything... "How am I suppose to get a date with Scott around?"

"Wallace, it's not considered a date if all you do is just have sex-" Stacey began, but I stopped her:

"Just have sex? You make me sound like a whore!" I whined jokingly.

"Well, let's face it," Stacey grabbed her coat off the back of her chair and proceeded to put it on, "At least you and Scott have something in common now."

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at Stacey's joke.

"Heh, I got to go. I have to make Scott's 'welcome home' dinner," She used her hands to put quotation marks around 'welcome' and 'home'. And I suddenly got this feeling that maybe I should reconsider this 'Scott staying with me' idea. But before I could even get my thoughts straight, the young teenager was waving goodbye to me from outside the cafe window.

"Shit..." I stood up and headed for the coffee shop counter, "Julie!"

"What?" I got shot a glare from halfway across the cafe from a girl with a pair of glasses on. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail for work, but she always ends up wearing her hair like that even outside of work.

"Can I get a shot of espresso?" I tried to ask politely, putting on a somewhat genuine smile.

"No." My 'genuine' smile dropped and now I was semi-glaring at her.

"Why not?"

"Cause you know something I don't," She smirked as she grabbed an espresso cup and began filling it with the wonderful dark liquid, "So, spill it."

"I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about," I smiled and this time it was 100% genuine.

"Please, Wallace: between you, the Pilgrim girl, and me we know everything," She stated a fact, that was in fact true, over her shoulder. "Plus, it's probably something really cool, right?" As soon as the word 'cool' met my ears, the memory of Scott and I sucking face popped in my mind.

"N-No, it's not cool at all," I was blushing like mad as I headed for the cafe door.

"Wait, don't you want your espresso?" Stacey called after me.

"Nah, I'll pass." I sighed as I decided to go home, my face still red.

* * *

><p>When I got home, I fried me some bacon and watched TV. Time seemed to go by slowly as I watched repeats of some soap opera. I mean, you see one soap, you've seen them all, ya know? Kelly and Max are married but Lisa, Kelly's sister, is sleeping with Max. Lisa's friend Jill lost her father in some horrid accident, but her father is actually alive and living with his first wife. Meanwhile, Jill's brother, Toni, is dating this guy named Sam; and Jill blames everything bad that has happened to their family, including their father's death, on Toni's "gayness". Which, may I add, is complete bullshit because it's obvious that their father left to be with his first wife and to get away from Jill [1]. Jill's just an asshole and too dense to realize this simple shit! In fact, Jill reminds me a lot of someone else I know...<p>

Suddenly the phone began ringing, it was 'the Pilgrim girl': "Wallace?"

"Yeah?"

"Get dressed. Now." Stacey sounded pissed off. At first I wasn't sure why, but then I heard someone else in the background. "Scott, shut up!" She hissed on the other end of the line.

"Um, Stacey, what's going on?" I asked as knots began to form in my stomach after hearing Scott's name.

"I'll explain later, just get over to my house, now." And then she hung up.

* * *

><p>"Scott! Answer the door!"<p>

"Why?" I continued to smash buttons on the black controller, "You're closer and younger! Do your big brother a favor,"

"You're not doing anything important-"

"I'm on level twenty, TWENTY!" I yelled back at her. Tch, she would never understand. What's wrong with the younger generation these days? No respect.

"Scott, answer the door, before I came in there," I hit the pause button, thinking through my options...

Option 1: I could keep playing and hope whoever was at the door could teleport themselves in, or

Option 2: I could use my Jedi mind power and the Force to open the door and then-

"SCOTT, ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!" Stacey yelled, sounding just a bit pissed off. Just a bit.

"Yeah, okay, okay! I'm getting it!" Who the fuck was it anyway? Anybody who needed to get into this house had a key. But when I opened the door, and half-expected to see one of my little sister's stupid friends, there was someone completely different. I stared blankly at the slightly taller man. His black hair framed his face perfectly, his dark brown eyes were giving off this warm feeling, and something about the way that tiny smile played on his face. Wait...he isn't...!

A small cough was heard from behind me, "Move, Scott..."

Stacey pushed passed me as she greeted the man, "Hi, Wallace!"

"Hey, Stacey." He smiled as he walked passed me, casually strolling into our home with his hands in his black leather jacket pockets. He turned to face me as Stacey shut the front door.

"Don't be rude, you idiot." She whispered as she elbowed me. I rolled my eyes before greeting the guy:

"Yeah, um hi. I'm Scott, Stacey's older brother," I stuck my hand out, feeling sick to my stomach as I waited for him to shake it. But Wallace just stared at me, as though he was expecting more. There was something in his eyes that ate away at my heart...it looked like sadness or disappointment.

"S-Sorry!" He shook his head, clearing away some thoughts, "I'm Wallace." He pulled his hand from his jacket and held it out to be shaken. I shook it as a wave of guilty washed over my body. Stacey walked over to the dinning room area, looking into the kitchen at something.

"Wait, you really don't remember me?" He spoke quietly, he sounded kinda disappointed.

"Umm...honestly? No," I shook my head as I headed from the living room.

"Sorry, Wallace..." I heard Stacey whisper to the older man as she walked back into the entrance area. "It's not like you guys spent years together anyways." Suddenly it felt like I had been pierced with a sword as my little sister's words met my ears. Her statement wasn't true at all; I knew Wallace just as well as she did!

Over the years, I began asking about the dark-haired man. Asking about what happened when they met each other for lunch, or if he liked the movie they saw together. I guess the reason why I never hung out with him myself is because I always thought Wallace and Stacey were secretly dating. I mean, it made sense: there was an age difference my parents would never respect, they were always together (plus that other chick with the glasses...god, what's her name?), Stacey is always "too young" for anything in my parents' eyes, she was always so willing to talk about Wallace (always bubbly when she talked about him), and let's be honest, Wallace is just too badass for my parents to handle. Plus, they like to know everything about whomever Stacey's dating, and there was just too much about Wallace for them to understand in the time period given. Well, I guess that wouldn't matter if she had told them years ago... Anyway, I love my sister, but I would never ask her about something like that, plus she would never tell me about it anyway.

Suddenly Stacey spoke loudly, wanting me to hear her: "Why don't you guys get to know each other better in the living room, until I finish dinner?" I groaned knowing that meant I would have to stop playing my game. "Scott, end your ga-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." I sighed as I did as I was told. Heading for the living room, butterflies suddenly decided that my stomach would be a wonderful home for them and all of their family. It felt like a Killer Moth attack [2]...

Stacey left us in the living room, telling us she would come and get us when dinner was ready.

"Um, hey, are your parents around?" Wallace started.

"Why do you care? Pervert. Stay away from my sister," I requested as I unplugged the gaming system, pissed that I had to stop playing and pissed that the damn butterflies wouldn't go away.

"Eh? What the hell? That's nasty; I didn't mean it like that. I'm gay, geez..."

There was a long pause as I turned around slowly and stared at the other in some shock.

"Oh...well, I-um...sorry...I didn't mean..." I fumbled over my words, feeling guilty for accusing him of being corrupted, "...they're in Europe."

There was more silence that followed after he nodded, acknowledging my statement.

It was then that it all made sense...he was gay when we kissed! So, that's way he didn't freak out and pull away...wait...that doesn't make me gay, right?

"...sooo, I hear you like X-Men," Wallace spoke up, attempting to clear the awkward atmosphere.

I could feel my jaw drop, he knew about X-Men? "Y-Yeah!" I answered, recovering from my shock and confusion. "I have like all of the comics, and some figurines and stuff…you're like the only other person I know who knows about them..." I trailed off, as I sat next to him on the couch. As soon as I did, I got an idea, "Do you...wanna see?"

"Eh?" He looked a bit surprise, before a smile graced his lips, "Ha, sure why not?" I smiled in returned, as I showed him to my room.

* * *

><p>Wallace turned out to be an even cooler dude when you got to talk to him in person. He knew a lot about X-Men too. Actually, he knew a lot about comics in general. We talked about our favorite characters from the X-Men and before you knew, we were having a heated debate on which Marvel characters could kick the other's character's ass:<p>

"Dude, Deadpool would kick Azazel's ass so hard," I spoke as I stared at the ceiling as I lay on the floor, surrounded by comics.

"Please, Pilgrim, Azazel could kill Deadpool in no time," Wallace corrected as he flipped through another issue of _The Incredible Hulk_, as he sat in a beanbag nearby.

"You're joking, right?" I questioned his sanity as I sat up to look at him. He looked up from the comic only to shake his head, then returned to reading. "Dude, Wallace, Azazel is nothing compared to Deadpool. I mean, come on! The guy can heal himself at extremely fast rates!" As a response, Wallace sat the comic down with a sigh.

"Scott, Deadpool is a pussy," He stated simply.

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sure he can heal himself, but come on. Azazel can teleport anywhere at anytime. And unlike his son [3], who's blue skin reminds me too much of Beast's fur, Azazel doesn't have to know what the area looks like before he teleports there." He pointed out, speaking somewhat slowly.

"But...so! Deadpool could sneak up behind Azazel and stab him in-"

"Azazel would just teleport behind him and snap his neck. And that would be the end of Wade Wilson." He stated nonchalantly.

"..." I lay back on the floor and went back to staring at the ceiling. "Jackass..."

"Why thank you, Mr. Pilgrim," I could practically hear his smirk as I heard him pick up another comic book. Suddenly the silence of my room was interrupted by an angry growl that escaped from my stomach: "If I could teleport, I would teleport to Sneaky Dee's and order some nachos."

"I bet you would," Wallace chuckled as he turned another page of the comic he was reading.

"DINNER TIME!" Stacey called from downstairs.

"About damn time! My stomach was about to go all: 'it's clobberin' time!' [4]" I received another laugh from Wallace as we left my room and headed for the dinning room.

"Wait, Scott," Wallace grabbed my wrist before I could get to the stairs. He looked me dead in the eyes before whispering, "Do you seriously not remember me? Like at all?" I could hear the pain in his voice as he looked in my eyes for any signs of hope. But I pulled my arm free as I turned back to the stairs.

"Yeah, I remember you..."

"That's good-"

"No, it's not!" I whipped around to face him, "That's horrible!"

"Wait, what? Why?" He looked so confused, and to be honest, I was a little too.

"We kissed-! I mean, like tongue and all...and I wanted to-! You! And I! We-!" I fumbled over words, like a kid fumbling over which Shiva twin is cooler [5]. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to collect my thoughts and put them into concrete sentences. Finally, at a lost for words and patience, I threw my hands in the air and blurted out: "I'M NOT GAY!"

"W-What did you say?" Stacey stared at me from the bottom of the stairs in disbelief. I turned back to Wallace to find a flabbergasted look on his face.

"Shit..." I hissed as realization dawned on me as to what I just said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...was that a weird ending? Ah, well nevertheless, number explaining time~!<strong>

**1 – Ha…I got some of that section from the plot line of the soap opera **_**Days Of Our Lives.**_

**2 – Only God knows how much I love the **_**Teen Titans**_**. :)**

**3 – I just realized how many **_**Marvel **_**references I made… Anyway, to all you cool cats who didn't know who Wallace was talking about, it's Nightcrawler.**

**4 – Oh gosh, my bad humor…**_** Fantastic Four**_** reference.**

**5 – Shiva twins belong to **_**Final Fantasy XIII**_**. Personally, I like Styria better, just cause she looks cooler.**

**Sorry for all the comic and gaming references...kind of got carried away. ^^' But honestly, I think the whole story will be like that... Sorry again.**


	3. Chapter 2: Autumn and Video Games Part 1

**Title: **Just a Year. Or Two.

**Writer: **Pochee

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **This is the somewhat epic story before the epic story. This story takes place before Ramona moved to Canada, before Scott got a real job, before Wallace started dating the other Scott, and before Julie became a bitch-wait...no, Julie was always a bitch, never mind. This is the less-awesome-than-the-actual-Scott-Pilgrim-comics tale about how our awe-inspiring, uncanny, oddball duo met; and why they share the same bed.

**This chapter is dedicated to SydInTheAsylum, Mattasaurus14, JenniferTheDark, and Derpydash because their reviews made me smile. Thank you, guys! :)**

**I own nothing mentioned in this chapter or story (except the plot). All characters, video games, and shows mentioned belong to their rightful creators.**

**Have at it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Autumn and Video Games Part 1<p>

Dinner was...awkward to say the least. Scott continued to apologize to me because Stacey continued to scold him about offending me. And every time I assured Stacey that I was not in the least bit offended. I mean, sure, I was caught off guard... But one apology is good enough.

"It's really okay, Stacey," I sighed as I sat down my fork on my plate. Geez, let it go...

"I know, I know, but _Scott_ knows better." She hissed at him.

"Sorry..." He mumbled as a result.

"Anyway..." I went back to eating, "When you comin' over, Scott?"

"Eh, I-I don't know..." What looked like a blush covered his face as he turned away. It was cute…he was cute.

"In a couple days," Stacey stated firmly, obviously still mad at Scott.

"Oh, okay. Well, you're welcomed anytime!" I grinned at him as he turned back towards me.

"T-Thanks…"

"We'll probably bring some stuff over too-" Suddenly, a telephone ringing could be heard throughout the otherwise silent house. Stacey sat down her fork and pushed her seat away from the table, "I'll get it."

Once she had disappeared into the next room, I asked Scott if he was okay: "Hey, you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine." He began eating again.

"Well, I'm glad," I said more to myself than to him.

"Wallace?"

"Huh?" I looked up to meet a pair of inky black eyes.

"I am really sorry about what happened early," He honestly looked like he meant it, and the sad expression that decorated his features pained my heart.

"It's okay, really it is," I smiled at him as the sound of Stacey talking on the phone began to fill the room.

"Okay, but-"

"SCOTT! Mom's on the phone!" Stacey called from the other room. With a sighed Scott got up and walked into the room Stacey went in.

A couple of minutes later, Stacey came back only to get her plate: "I'm done eating, so I'm going to start clean up."

"Oh! Let me help!" I urged as I went to grab Scott's plate.

"Ha, it's okay. You're the guest, you're not suppose to clean," Stacey spoke as she grabbed Scott's plate from me. "Are you done?"

"Er, yeah. Here," I passed her my plate, "Thanks, Stacey."

"Anytime, Wallace, anytime~!" Stacey sung as she walked into the kitchen.

I let out a shaky sigh, as I thought about the conversion Scott and I were having before he left. What was he going to say?

"_Okay but…I think you should know-"_

"Hey, Wallace?" I turned towards the voice that called my name to find Stacey smiling weakly at me. "I truly am sorry that he doesn't remember you even a little," She looked in the direction of the room Scott was in, "I know how fond of him you are." She looked back at me, a sadden look painted on her face, "Maybe one day, he'll feel the same." Suddenly the room got extremely hot as I could feel my face heating up.

"What? H-How did you-" I started but stopped when Scott reentered the room.

"Because," A smile now played on Stacey's lips, "No one takes _that much_ interest in something they don't like."

After that, I left the Pilgrim's home in a hurry, not wanting to talk or even think about what Stacey said. I decided a walk would be nice; maybe I could clear my mind. And it was times like these that I wish I didn't live right across the street… So, I took one last glance at the Pilgrim's house and headed for the park.

* * *

><p>Stacey knew… She probably knew from the beginning. I mean, god, no one asks about a person, unless they're dating, as much as I asked about Scott. And she happily told me everything; I mean she had to have known!<p>

"Wallace Wells?" I turned around to find my black-haired, glasses-wearing, know-it-all friend: Michael Comeau.

"Heh, hey, Michael," I greeted him with a feeble wave.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing in the park at this time of night?" He questioned as he jogged to catch up with me.

"What? It's only 12:15?" I stated after checking my watch, "What are you doing here?"

"I just left a party and I have to go through the park to get home," He shrugged as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

We walked in silence for a bit; it wasn't that it was awkward or we had nothing to talk about, we just didn't need to talk. I could tell that it was hard for Michael not to go into some tantrum about someone new in town, but at the same time it was obvious that he knew that right now silence was the best option.

"Hey, Wallace?" Michael finally spoke up after about 10 minutes of quietness.

"Yeah?" I looked briefly at the shorter man out of the corner of my eye.

"Did you hear that Stacey's older brother is in town?" He mimicked me, glancing up at me before he gave me a toothy grin, "I hear he looks cute too,"

"Tch, shut up, Michael. I thought you were heading home?" I glared at him, stopping and turning to him.

"I am, why?" His obnoxious grin didn't waver as he too stopped walking to face me.

"Well, why are you still following me? We're almost back in town," I pointed out.

"Dude, Wallace, I live three blocks from you." He stated bluntly.

"Ha! Oh great!" I shouted with sarcasm, throwing my hands in the air as I turned away.

"Whatever," Michael walked passed me, hands still in his pockets, "I'm surprised you didn't ask me about him, seeing how I know _everyone_,"

I sighed as I looked behind me, "…fine. Wait up," Michael stopped walking and whipped around, that obnoxious grin on his face once more.

"Glad to hear it!" He smacked my back as I joined him on his journey home. "Thought I would have to walk home by myself,"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what do you know about him?"

* * *

><p>A couple days later there was a knock on my door...one that sounded like it was trying to impersonate the <em>Pokémon<em> theme song. With a tired sigh, I pushed myself off the only chair in my apartment, and answered the door.

"Hi, Wallace~!" Stacey beamed as she and Scott barged into my apartment.

"Eh? Whoa, what's _that_?" I motioned towards the medium-sized blue cube-like object in Scott's hands, as I closed the front door.

"It's a gaming system, duh," Scott spoke as he sat it down in front of my TV stand. Then he dropped this duffle bag he had with him and began pulling wires and plugs out.

"Wait, what's going on?" I looked towards Stacey for an answer.

"Well, Scott's moving his stuff into your place in small segments," Stacey smiled as she turned to watch her brother plug wires into my power outlets.

"Some warning would have been nice..." I sighed, giving up and heading for my fridge, "Want anything to drink?"

"Oh, no. I'm actually about to leave," Stacey spoke up.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, popping open a can of beer.

"I'm meeting up with some friends," She shrugged as she moved closer to the door.

"Friends?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Wallace. They're girls," Stacey rolled her eyes as a smug smile formed on my lips. "Hee, later, Wallace." She waved as she opened the front door, "See ya tonight, Scott."

"Yeah, whatever..." Scott mumbled as he continued to set up his gaming system.

"So...Scott, who gave you permission to bring that thing over here?" I walked back over towards the TV area, smirking.

"One: this _thing_ is a Game Cube, okay?" He asked irritated, "Two: I am staying here for the rest of the year, right? So why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Oh..." I sat down in the armchair and picked up a magazine of the floor, "Wait, are you going to play that now?"

"Duh," Scott plopped down on the floor and grabbed a controller out of his bag. "Gonna watch me?"

"Naw, I'm going to read this Playboy m-"

"I thought you were gay," Scott stated as he turned on the cubed gaming system.

"I am," I sighed as I turned my attention to the magazine.

"Then why are you reading-"

"Playboy magazine doesn't just have women, Scott." A smirk spread across my face when I heard Scott mutter: "I knew that..."

"Sure you did,"

"Shut up, Wallace..." I laughed and began read the magazine, or more like flip through it. I mean, sure Playboy had _some_ male models, but it wasn't nearly enough.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Wallace, can I ask you a question?"<p>

"You just did,"

"Oh…well, can I ask you another?"

"…just ask."

"Have you ever had a…girlfriend? Like at all?"

"Ugh, yeah…why?"

"Oh…j-just wondering…" Scott continued to smash button on his controller, thinking that he could fool me. It was obvious that he wasn't actually playing the game:

"Scott?"

"Yeah?" He answered his voice shaking a little.

"You know you're still on the start menu, right?" Scott's head jerked up in shock, as the words "START" flashed on the screen in big, white font.

"Uh, y-yeah, I knew that…" He trailed off as he hit the "start" button on the small controller. He had recently changed videos games, ending his 'journey' as a green hat wearing elf-like character.

I let a heavy sigh out, as I put down my magazine. It was clear Scott had something on his mind. "Scott?"

"…yeah?" This time, Scott really was focused on his game. I watched him played for a bit: his player was dressed in blue jean overalls with a long-sleeved red shirt. His player looked like an idiot wearing these white gloves and this tacky ass red hat that had a 'M' on it. His mustache didn't help either, much to my surprise.

"This game…makes no sense, Scott." I rubbed my temples frustrated.

"It's the mushrooms," Scott randomly blurted out moments later.

"…what? What the hell are you talkin-"

"The mushrooms are the bad guys. You have to jump on them to kill them," He explained with a monotone voice, not really caring to explain why the mushrooms were the 'bad guys' or why stomping on them kills them. Or why they look so grumpy...

Suddenly, the screen went black after Scott jumped into some weird ass green pipe sticking out of the ground. I was about it ask if he died, when out of nowhere an evil laugh was blurted out of the television. I swear I've seen a lot of weird stuff in my life, but when a red-haired turtle with spikes (that was probably on steroids) appeared on the screen: I had seen it all.

"Scott, what the fuck is thi-" I started, but was interrupted by Scott 'shhh-ing' me.

"Wait, I need to heard this," He explained, which I would normally understand and feel a bit guilty for my actions, but this was bullshit. There were fucking subtitles at the bottom of the screen. What made it worse though, was the fact that the turtle, dragon guy wasn't even speaking English! Or any other language for that matter…

After the green, red-haired thing finished growling and laughing at Scott's character, he must have pushed the pause button because "PAUSE" unexpectedly popped up on the screen. "What were you saying earlier?" Scott questioned as he turned around to face me.

"Uh…oh! What the hell is this game?" Scott's eyebrow twitched at my question. He huffed as his cheeks puffed out and he pouted a little before responding: "You don't know this game?"

"No," I shook my head, feeling slightly dumb when an honestly shocked look passed across Scott's face. But it only lasted for a brief moment, before his face returned to a cute little pout.

"Well, obviously you have some studying to do before I move in." And with that he picked himself off the ground. He brushed his pants off, before grabbing his homemade 'X-Men' jacket off the wall rack. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Wallace." He spoke as a genuine smile replaced his pout. He was about to go out the door, when he paused, "Wallace?"

"Yeah?" I answered, getting up to get another beer.

"Tomorrow…I…" When he trailed off for a second time that day, I turned to look at him. He was staring at the ground, looking depressed about something.

"Scott?" I called to him lightly. His head whipped in my direction, his face surprised again. "You okay?"

"Ha, yeah…never mind. I'll see ya tomorrow, Wallace," He smiled halfheartedly as he shut the door behind him.

"…yeah. See you tomorrow, cutie."

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, this isn't my favorite chapter...actually, I hate it. But nevertheless, I'm not rewriting it.<strong>

**Oh, and virtual high fives to anyone who knows what games Scott was playing! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Autumn and Video Games Part 2

**Title: **Just a Year. Or Two.

**Writer: **Pochee

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **This is the somewhat epic story before the epic story. This story takes place before Ramona moved to Canada, before Scott got a real job, before Wallace started dating the other Scott, and before Julie became a bitch-wait...no, Julie was always a bitch, never mind. This is the less-awesome-than-the-actual-Scott-Pilgrim-comics tale about how our awe-inspiring, uncanny, oddball duo met; and why they share the same bed.

**This chapter is dedicated to SydInTheAsylum, Derpydash, and Jennifer the Dark (high-fives all around!). I love you guys! :D**

**I own nothing mentioned in this chapter or story. All characters, video games, and shows mentioned belong to their rightful creators.**

**Oh, one more thing, just because I feel like I should point this out for the hardcore Scott Pilgrim fans reading this: there is a scene in this chapter that will follow **_**some **_**of the comics, but in no way is it suppose to be **_**exactly**_** like the comics. So, please don't send me messages saying that it's incorrect, or "it didn't play out like that!"**

**Aside from that, read your eyes out, lovelies!**

* * *

><p>"God, I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." I sighed as I knocked on the door before me. I waited a good minute-in-a-half before I decided he wasn't home and turned to leave-<p>

"Well, look who it is: Wallace Wells!" A voice behind me cheered. With another sigh, I turned around to greet the owner of the voice: "Hey, Michael,"

"And who do I owe this wonderful visit to?" He asked as I walked passed him and into his apartment.

"Scott Pilgrim," I answered, not in the mood to say anymore than that.

"Ha, I should've guessed," That stupid-ass grin found it's way on Michael's face again, "So, whacha wanna know?"

"I wanted to know about-"

"His favorite food?"

"Er, no. I wan-"

"His past?"

"What? No. I just wa-"

"He's sexual preference?"

"Would you shut the hell up?" I all but yelled at the insufferable man. "I wanted to know about video games, man! Video games!"

* * *

><p>"Scott?"<p>

"What?"

"Are you drunk?" My girlfriend's eyes widened a bit, and it pissed me off. Everything pissed me… She pissed me off, with her obsession with money and fame. Her constant need to be in the spotlight. The fact that she wanted our band to sign with a big-time label company and she was the only member who even wanted to! Not even Stephen Stills wanted to! And then she had the nerve to vote me and Stephen Stills out of the band!

"Natalie-"

"It's Envy, Scott. I told you like 30 times," The dark-ish pink-haired girl pointed out, frustration in her voice.

"Whatever, truth is: I like Natalie much better than Envy," I stated matter-of-factly. She frowned but said nothing in response. "Ya know something? I hate Envy Adams," I spat, as suddenly there was a clone of my girlfriend right beside her. It copied her as her frown grew into horrified, disgusted look. God, I hate alcohol…

"Well, excuse me for wanting to make a name for myself!"

"A name? What's wrong with your actual name?" I questioned, confused by her wants and needs.

"My old name went with the old me. I've changed, Scott. I'm no longer that dork from before," It was obvious she was trying to get me to see it the way she saw it, but I didn't want to. I couldn't.

"Why change? I loved the dorky you!" A small crowd began to form around us, noticing we were fighting, "I loved your anime figurine collection!" I spoke, a little louder than I needed to but I didn't care.

"Scott, be quiet," Natalie whispered, not enjoying the attention.

"No! I loved how you spent your Sundays watching those anime DVDs that you ordered off of Amazon," Again, I said it louder than I should have.

"Scott, shut up!" She hissed, now irritated by me.

"I even loved your secret yuri fetish!" Suddenly, the crowd around us began to talk: _"What's 'yuri'?" "Is that that girl on girl stuff?" "It's from Japan, right?" "Is Envy gay or something?"_

"Enough! Scott, I want you out of my life!" She yelled, pointing at the door at the other side of the room.

"And what makes you think I want to be in your life? You told me to get a haircut!" I shouted back at her, tossing my cup of beer into the crowd of unneeded observers.

"Get. Out. Now!" Natalie shrieked, almost popping a blood vessel.

"Fine!" I shouted as I stomped off towards the front door, "We're through, Envy Adams!"

* * *

><p>"So, I guess that's all you really need to know to win the game," Michael passed the guidebook to me as he picked up his coffee. "Easy enough, right?"<p>

"Ha, says the guy who played the game every weekend for the past year," I sighed as I thumbed through the thick book, "God, this book might as well be all 7 Harry Potter books in one."

"Naw, you should see 'The Official Pokémon Full Pokedéx Guide.'"

"The…what?"

"'The Official Po-"

"Just stop. I don't want to know," I massaged my temples as I drunk some of my espresso, "Anyway, after this we need to go and actually buy the game,"

"Well, technically, you need to buy a gaming system that'll play the game first," He drunk some more of his coffee.

"Hey, Wallace!" I looked away to find that Julie was suddenly heading for our table. She grabbed a chair from another table near by and sat next to Michael, "Did you hear?"

"Did I hear what?" I asked. "I'm not a mind reader, Ju-"

"Wait! What did _I_ not hear?" Michael questioned, wanting to know the latest information.

"Well, I just got word from this guy I know that-"

"Wait, hold on. What is this all about? I mean, does this have anything to do-" Julie interrupted me, as I did her before: "Shut up and listen. Then you'll know what it has to do with you," She hissed, but continued, "So, like I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I heard something huge from a friend. See, he went to this party, that I would have went to if it weren't for-"

"Just get to the point, Powers," Michael sighed, wanting to know only the juicy bits.

"Okay, fine. He went to this party that Envy Adams was having-"

"Wait…Toronto University singer Envy Adams?" Michael asked, almost spitting out his coffee.

"That's the one!" Julie smiled with triumph, as Michael's mouth fell open.

"H-How do you know her?" He almost seemed star struck.

"We're like best friends," She gloated, before she continued to gossip, "But anyway, the guy said that Envy and her boyfriend broke up!"

"What? No way! Who was he?" Michael was so into the conversation, he didn't notice his coffee getting cold.

"Dude, you're starting to sound gay," I spoke, rolling my eyes at him.

"What? Wallace, you-"

"Hey! Wait, Wallace, that's it?" Julie eyed me suspiciously.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" I narrowed my eyes.

"That's your reaction to the news?" She tilted her head forward and her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose a bit.

"What news? Envy Adams broke up with her boyfriend?" She nodded, "I don't see the big deal. I've never even heard of the girl before."

"Oh… I see." Was the only response I got as Julie pushed her glasses back into place. She sighed, "Wallace, you're so out of the loop when it comes to pop culture."

"Well, if you want a reaction, then explain why you thought you would get one," I stated simple, before I picked up my espresso and finished it off.

"Well, she's a senior at Toronto University,"

"So?"

"And she's a singer in a band," She said as a small, devilish grin appeared on her face.

"Your point?" I questioned, irritated.

"And her previous boyfriend was…" The grin continued to grow in size.

"Who? Who?" Michael was practically shaking in his seat with anticipation.

"Scott Pilgrim." Her grin was in full-bloom when the name left her mouth.

"S-Scott? Stacey's Scott?" My eyes widened and, if it were possible, my jaw would have hit the ground.

"Holy shit!" Michael gasped, covering his mouth with his hands.

"See? That was the reaction I was looking for!" Julie clapped before she stood up and walked back behind the counter.

"W-Wait! Julie!" I was just about to run after her, but Michael grabbed my wrist:

"Dude, Wallace, if Scott was dating Envy and they broke up, he must be in a hell of a bad mood right now." He squeezed my wrist a little tighter, "You should go check on him."

* * *

><p>"Scott home?" I asked Stacey as she let me into their house.<p>

"Yeah, upstairs," I headed for the stairs when Stacey stopped me, "Wallace, do you know what's going on? He hasn't left his room-"

"Don't worry, Stacey. I got it."

* * *

><p>"Scott?" I knocked on his bedroom door and waited for an answer, "Scott? Hey, open up. It's me, Wallace,"<p>

"I know who it is," Scott scolded from inside his room.

"Then let me in," I said.

"No,"

"Why not?" I asked, "Come on-"

"No! Stay out," He yelled back.

"Fine..." I gave up with a sigh as I turned around and slide down against his door. "You know..." I stretched my legs out before me, starting at my black Converse, "I got dumped by this guy once-"

"I'm not gay, okay? Don't compare," His voice sounded like it was right behind the door.

"Well, for the sake of learning something, I'll say it was a girl, happy?" I growled a bit, tch kids these days.

"No." He replied.

"Well, whatever. Anyway, so we broke up and she really ripped apart my heart," I ran a hand through my hair, remembering the horrid moments of that old relationship, "She was, uh, cheating on me with a girl- er guy?"

"...just say it the way it was," Scott sighed.

"Okay, well apparently he got her pregnant," I went back to staring at my shoes, "He told me that he never really planned on dating me for has long as he did. Or rather, he never really planned on dating me at all."

Silence fell upon us, and I guess the sharing stories method didn't work-

"...sorry, Wallace,"

"Huh? Why?" I chuckled at his unnecessary apology, "It wasn't your fault,"

"I know, but-"

"The game you were playing a couple days ago, you never told me the name," I quickly tried to change the subject, no longer comfortable with talking about my past boyfriends.

"Oh...um, _Paper Mario_?" Scott questioned, taking the bait.

"Yeah, was it..." I tried to recall the game Michael thought was the one Scott was playing, "Uh, _The Thousand-Year Door_, right?"

"Wh- how did you know?" I could almost see the shocked expression on Scott's face; eyes as big as the moon and his mouth dropped open.

"You told me I had some studying to do before you moved in," I shrugged at the thought, "So, I studied." Suddenly a clicking noise met my ears, and before I could register it to be the sound of a door opening, I found myself on my back as Scott stood over me.

"You...wanted to come in?" A small smile played on his face as he extended his hand to help me up. I took hold of it. Scott's hands were really soft, like...a baby's bottom?

...wait! No! What the hell? That's not what I meant. I need to get out more...

"So..." I scratched my neck awkwardly, looking around Scott's room. It was different from last time, I mean sure there were comics still scattered about the floor, but there were some black trash bags sitting in one of the corners of the room. "Scott, what's with the bags?"

"They're trash bags," He spoke quietly as he shut the door and walk back over to his bed.

"Trash bags...for food?" I questioned, looking for some sort of food laying around.

"Well, yeah, and for some other stuff," He flopped down on his bed and began staring at the ceiling.

"Oh..." I sat down on the same blue beanbag I had when I first came into his room.

I watched Scott concentrate on the ceiling for what felt like years, before I spoke up: "Scott, what's with you and that ceiling?"

"Huh?" Scott sat up so fast I thought he would get whiplash (oh that rhymed!).

"Ha, you've been staring at the ceiling since I came in," I laughed as I grabbed a random comic sitting nearby.

"Really? Sorry," Scott smiled at me, but it was obvious how he was really feeling; there were streams of tear stains glittering on his cheeks.

"Scott," I stood up and headed towards the bed, "Does someone need a hug?" He laughed lightly, as I held my arms out with a smile on my face.

"Dude, you're just like a chick," Scott joked as I held him in my arms.

"Whatever, you know you like it." I jeered, squeezing him tighter.

* * *

><p>"So, then you're supposed to beat this red paper dragon!" Scott laughed even harder when he finished his sentence.<p>

"Ha, a red paper dragon? Well, that's better than that turtle on steroids," I shrugged, flipping through the _Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door_ guidebook. You would never believe it, but Scott collects video game guidebooks. Although, he claims he never uses any of them.

"Haha, Bowser?" Scott continued to laugh, "That's a good one: 'that turtle on steroids'! I'll have to Young Neil!"

"Ha, young-who?" I chuckled, his laughing was contagious.

"He's Stephen Stills' roommate," He wiped away tears that formed at the edges of his eyes.

"Oh, okay."

Once our laughing died down, Scott's attention was drawn to the trash bags sitting in the corner of the room: "She gave me all these manga and figurines...I thought she would never change,"

"People change, things change, life changes, Scott," I spoke, having been there before.

"...but she told me she would never change...she said nothing between us would ever change-!" I grabbed hold of Scott and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Her stuff is in the bags, uh?" I whispered, not really looking for answer because I knew my assumption was correct. But Scott nodded nonetheless, and I hugged him tighter.

We stayed like that for a while, and honestly, I would have given anything to stay like that forever.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?" My shoulder muffled his answer.

"You hungry?"

"No, I-" Suddenly, a low rumbling noise met our ears.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Okay, maybe just a little," He sighed as he pushed himself out of my grip. I almost pulled him back, but I let him go. I mean, I had to.

"You wanna go to Sneaky Dee's?" A smile spread across his face, but it didn't fully bloom until I said: "The foods on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! The third chapter's done! The next chapter is where the wonderful angst begins and more characters are introduced! :D<strong>

**Thank you for reading, and remember to review because reviews make my day! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Winter and Confessions Part 1

**Title: **Just a Year. Or Two.

**Writer: **Pochee

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **This is the somewhat epic story before the epic story. This story takes place before Ramona moved to Canada, before Scott got a real job, before Wallace started dating the other Scott, and before Julie became a bitch-wait...no, Julie was always a bitch, never mind. This is the less-awesome-than-the-actual-Scott-Pilgrim-comics tale about how our awe-inspiring, uncanny, oddball duo met; and why they share the same bed.

**This chapter is dedicated to Emrysnyx because she hasn't lost faith in me. I love you! *virtual hug!***

**I own nothing mentioned in this chapter or story. All characters, video games and shows mentioned belong to their rightful creators.**

**Ready? Fight!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Winter and Confessions Part 1<p>

Scott continued to come to my apartment and use my television to play his video games. And although I won't call it "bonding", it was still better than sitting at home alone. Even if some people would call it torture and cruel to be putting myself through this, I liked having Scott around even if it wasn't the way I really wanted it to be.

Actually, Christmas was right around the corner, and Scott was on his Christmas break. Stacey wanted him to stay with me during his winter break, however I informed her that I had only one bed and was not planning on spending money on another one for someone who was just temporarily staying with me. It was tempting enough to be in the same room alone with him, but sharing the same bed? Well, mattress...but that's not the point. What I mean is: someone was just asking me to fuck him... I would buy another mattress when Scott graduated, and only after Scott graduated. Plus, I don't have the space. My bedroom was also my living room and dining room, literally. I also stated that Scott probably didn't want to stay with me, but in fact, Scott had been the one who came up with the idea in the first place. He said he didn't mind sleeping on the floor, he said he wanted to stay with me so he didn't have to be with his parents or Stacey all winter. He said he was tired of his mother coming into his room whenever she felt like it; he said he needed some privacy. By the time Scott's winter break started, I had decided it was fine for him to stay with me:

"Alright, Scott, before you can actually stay here, we have to go over the rules," I stated flatly, watching him sit his bags by the front door.

"Okay, what are they?" He questioned as he turned to me, a bewitching smile on his face. I stopped breathing for a minute, thinking about _all_ the possibilities that I would have to have fun with this guy, who was staying with me _all_ winter. But I cleared my throat and thoughts, when the smile faded and became a puzzled look.

"Um, right. First rule: no females allowed in this apartment. Ever."

"So, does that include girls above the age of 21?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, Scott. It does," I sighed a bit, as he looked disappointed by my answer. "Second rule, if you want to have sex with someone, especially if it's a girl, do it at their place-"

"But what if they live with their parents?" He suddenly panicked, and I chuckled some.

"Then, obviously, they aren't worth your time," I stated simply. He looked at me for a while, studying me as though I was a piece of modern art that held a deeper meaning behind it. I squirming and shifted under his gaze before speaking again, "Last rule: you can't have the TV on Fridays or Saturdays."

"W- What?" He asked in disbelief, his eyes huge and round.

"That's when my shows come on," I shrugged as I headed for the kitchen. As I opened the fridge, Scott spoke, "But, but Saturdays is when I get my game on!" I turned smirking at him as he stumbled over his words, trying to think of a good excuse to change my mind. He leaned over the counter, which was the only thing that indicated where the living room/bedroom ended and where the kitchen began. "I mean, I'm in- I'm in the _zone_ on Saturdays," I rolled my eyes as I walked back into the living room and sat in the only chair we had in the whole apartment: the beige armchair. "Wallace, come on man, you- you can't do this!" He yelled throwing his arms up in desperation. "Please!" He suddenly dove into the floor next to the armchair holding onto the arm of the chair, trying to use his puppy dog eyes on me. I took a sip of my beer, not looking at the younger boy, before speaking, "Scott, I have to see my shows. I know it sucks," I spoke quietly, ruffling his hair with my free hand, "But that's life-"

"Life's a bitch." He stated firmly, as he sat on the ground crossing his arms over his chest with that cute pout.

"Ha, I know it does, bud," I laughed, before drinking some more. I glanced at Scott from the corner of my eye, seeing him pout was adorable, but at the same time I felt a bit guilty. With a sigh, I said: "Look at the bright side, my Saturday show ends next week," I noticed his face change completely as he turned to me. I smiled at him when he looked extremely excited, "Think you can go one Saturday without playing videos games?"

"Ha, no!" He laughed as he walked over to the TV. I rolled my eyes as I watched him started up his game. It's going to be a long winter...

* * *

><p>I had decided to buy Scott a new gaming system for Christmas. Michael helped me pick which one, saying I could buy that game we had been working on too. So, I ended up buying an Xbox 360 and Final Fantasy XIII. Of course it would stay at my house, only because he comes to my apartment to play all the time. When he moves into his own place, he can take the system with him (and the game).<p>

Originally, I had no plans for Christmas Eve, but then I was invited to spend the festive holiday with the Pilgrim family. They were having a little get-together and thought it would be for the best if I came. "There's no get-together without Wallace!" Mr. Pilgrim spoke as he smacked my back after I agreed to go. But normally, when people say they're having a "get-together" that means there's like 5 to 10 people, not 50:

"Wallace?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" Stacey asked as we stood at her front door. My jaw just about hit the floor when I walked through the threshold of the Pilgrim family's home:

"Wh-Why is there so many people?"

"Oh well, I invited some friends from high school, Scott invited some friends from college, and mom invited some people from around town." She smiled as she took my coat from my hands.

"I-I still don't understand..." I whispered to the high schooler.

"Hee, it's okay," Stacey grabbed my wrist as she pulled me through the crowd of people, "There's a few people I want you to meet!"

* * *

><p>"Scott, you're an idiot," Kim rolled her eyes as she turned back to stereo, "I can't believe your parents got you, of <em>all<em> their child, this sweet stereo."

"Well, you know, I _am_ their favorite," I leered at my old high school friend.

"You better stop lookin' at me like that, or I'll wipe that smirk clear across the room," Kim hissed as she walked away.

"Love you too, Kimberly!" I grinned as I waved goodbye to her jokingly. She was in mid-step when she whipped around and shot me the finger.

"Ha, sweetest girl you'll ever meet," I turned around to meet the face of possibly the greatest guitarist in the history of the world: Stephen Stills.

"Yeah," I laughed awkwardly, "So, like the party Stephen Stills?"

"No, Scott, this party sucks." He flatly stated, before explaining, "You said this was going to be the greatest Christmas party ever!"

"Isn't it?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"Dude, Scott, all you have to drink is eggnog and all the girls here, aside from your mom and Kim, aren't even legal," Stephen Stills stated again, before taking a drink from his red, plastic cup.

"No, _she's_ legal." I said, pointing across the room to one of Stacey's friends. Stephen Stills merely looked and went back to drinking before-

"Wait!" He all but yelled, almost throwing his cup in the direction of the girl I had just pointed out, "Who is _she_?"

"That's Julie...uh...shit, I don't remember her last name," I hissed as I rubbed the back of my head, trying to think of her last name. But before I could even begin to throw out names, Stephen Stills was already talking to her on the other side of the living room.

"Scott!" I looked around, before I spotted Stacey waving to me from the kitchen entrance, beckoning me to come over.

I did as asked, and entered the kitchen to find a group of 3 people drinking eggnog and sitting/leaning against the counters. I couldn't help but notice that 1 of the 3 was Wallace Wells. "Scott, you know Monique and Sandra, right?" I nodded slowly.

"Hey, Scotty," The smaller one smiled and winked.

"Tch," The taller one rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Wallace. "So anyway, like I was saying: there's this club where bands play all the time-"

"And it's super cheap!" The still smaller one, known as Sandra, piped in with her high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, and like it's not too far from here," The taller and bitchy one, called Monique, continued.

"Psst! Stacey!" I whispered loud enough to grab her attention. She smiled and moved closer to me.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?" I questioned, as I wondered why she had called me over in the first place.

"Oh, well, we're thinking about going to the Rockit after this." She explained.

"Oh," I nodded once she finished, "So, can I come? Or...?"

"Yeah-" Stacey started, but Monique butted in:

"No way, Scott. You're not allowed,"

"Yeah, you would ruin it, you party-pooper!" Sandra added with a frown and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Plus, you don't even drink alcohol," Monique spat, as she finished off her eggnog.

"So? They sell sodas there!" I argued, with a glare.

"That's not my point, idiot," Monique sighed as she hopped off the counter and walked back into the party. "See ya later, Wallace." Monique smiled as she blew a kiss.

"See, Scotty? You ruin everything!" Sandra spoke as she headed after her friend with a huff.

"Don't worry, Scott. I'll get you in with us," Stacey whispered as a smile spread across her face, as she went to find the annoying girls.

"If it makes you feel any better, I wish they acted that way with me," Wallace spoke up, as he patted me on the back. I jumped slightly when his hand connected with my shoulder, sending small shivers down my spine.

"Ha, glad everyone wants to be like me," I smiled weakly over my shoulder at him.

* * *

><p>"OMG!" Sandra pushed through the crowd of partygoers, "I love this band!"<p>

"Ugh, really?" Monique questioned as she followed her friend close behind.

"I'm going to the bar!" Wallace called after them, but they were too far and it was too noisy.

"We'll meet you guys there!" Stacey yelled as she headed after the bothersome duo.

I followed Wallace to the bar, "Want anything?"

"...a cola?" I weakly requested. I felt bad about making him order a soda for me at a bar. It made him look lame...which he's not! He's far from it.

"Yeah, sure okay," Wallace smiled, making me feel less guilty about the situation. There was just something about Wallace's smile... I can't exactly put my finger on it, but it makes me feel all bubbly and warm inside. Maybe I've gained the super power of controlling molten lava or something?

"Here," Wallace handed me the bottle of soda he ordered. He had gotten a beer, which by now made me realize something: "You really like beer, huh?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah I guess. It's okay," He shrugged and took a sip from the bottle.

"Oh, well I just noticed you drink it all the time and stuff," I looked down at my feet, god I'm such an awkward fail...

"Yeah, but I like wine better," He looked away, towards the stage, "But the bills need paying and my job's being a bitch and is lowing everyone's pay."

"Why?" My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I don't know, early Christmas present?" He chuckled a bit before drinking more of his beer. I laughed a little, not wanting to seem rude or something.

After that we listened to the band some, Wallace got another beer, I got another coke, and Wallace got some more beer.

"Wallace! Scott!" Stacey waved as she maneuvered through the crowd of Christmas Eve party-people. When she finally got to the bar, a worried look twisted her features, "Is Wallace okay?"

"Wha-" It wasn't until Stacey asked that I noticed Wallace was looking a little...tipsy. "Hey, Wallace, you alright?"

"Fine, fine!" He smiled, eyes half closed as he swung an arm around my neck, "Doing great, Scotty!"

"Oh my," Stacey giggled at the scene before her: my face red as a beet, as Wallace, happy as ever, leaned on me for support. "Maybe you should take him home," Stacey suggested as she grabbed the beer from Wallace's loose grip.

"Hey, Stace...I was drinking that!" Wallace weakly reached for the bottle, but his attempt was in vain as Stacey moved further away. She laughed at him for a short moment, before becoming serious: "Take him home, Scott."

* * *

><p>"Wallace, uh sorry, but can you walk on your own? You kinda heavy," I whispered, knowing all too well that when you're even a little drunk loud noises hurt like a bitch.<p>

"Huh? Yeah, man! No problem!" But when _you're_ the drunk, you being loud is a totally different matter.

We walked side-by-side, me with my hands in a coat pockets and Wallace wobbling around. Actually, he was pretty cute when he was drunk. Wobbling like a penguin, it was cute.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"You like video games right? I mean, if you don't that would suck balls!" He threw his arms out and twirled around a couple times.

"Haha, yeah. Why?" I laughed as I watched.

"Good, otherwise that money would have gone to waste!" He cheered as he stopped spinning and went back to wobbling.

"Huh? What money?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"My paychecks," He replied bluntly.

"Wait, what?" I jogged to catch up with him as our steps falling into place, "Your paychecks? What did you spend them on?"

"Your Christmas presents, silly!" He wrapped an arm around my neck again, but this time he didn't lean on me.

"You bought me...presents?" I almost didn't believe, even after he repeated it again. The rest of the walk home was silent.

* * *

><p>"Shit, which pocket are they in?" Wallace hissed as he looked for his keys. I stood awkwardly behind him waiting. Actually, I couldn't stop thinking about the fact Wallace bought me Christmas presents... Why? He...he didn't have to...<p>

"Ah! Found them!" Wallace unlocked his apartment door and motioned for me to enter.

"I'm gonna go home..." I whispered, hoping he could hear me.

"What? Why? Stay awhile!" He offered with a grin.

"No, thanks," I waved off the proposal and headed for the front door, "But Wallace?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"What?" Wallace shook his head... Honestly, I'm not quite sure why, but he did.

"I mean, why did you buy me gifts? You didn't have t-"

"Simple. Because I like Scotty," He smiled as he walked towards me. I walked back, right into the door.

"Y-You like m-me?" My face felt hot and I felt lightheaded, dizzy almost.

"Yep! I've always liked Scotty!" Wallace announced, as his face was now only inches away from mine. I forgot how to breathe as my throat became dry.

"You-" I didn't get to finish... Wallace closed the gap between our faces and was now devouring my mouth.

I could feel his tongue roaming around in my mouth, and even though memories of that day came rushing back to me, this feeling in my stomach felt foreign and new.

Wallace pulled back and laid his forehead on mine. The way our breaths mingled as we tried to get them under control, stirred a feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. I was getting dizzier by the minute without having to move.

"Scott," Wallace's voice sounded husky and vulnerable at the same time, and this feeling of accomplishment flooded over me, "I love you."

...what?

"I always have, I lov-"

"Wait!" I shoved Wallace away, what was he talking about?

"Scott?" Shit, that same damn look of disappoint shown in his eyes as when we met in the fall.

"No," I shook my head violently, "No!" I ran out of Wallace's apartment, into my house, past my parents cleaning up party decor, and straight into my room.

* * *

><p>I stared at the door, hoping that maybe Scott would come back. Maybe he would return, even if it were only to shout: "I'm not gay!"<p>

Anything, please, anything!

Just come back.

"I'm...sorry, Scott," I flopped down onto my mattress after waiting for what seemed like hours. My body felt numb, and I could feel the hangover headache coming on.

"Damn..." I rubbed my forehead, this was worse than when I came out to my parents...

Something wet rolled down the side of my face, "Shit!" I sat up and rubbed furiously at my eyes, "Don't cry, don't cry! You knew this would happen, it always happens...stop crying, you dumbass!"

I lay back down, the tears refusing to give up, "Fuck..."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, sorry Wallace, but I had to end the chapter like this... But don't worry, you'll get some <strong>_**action**_** next chapter! ;)**

**Question: How kinky do you guys think Wallace and Scott get? Ha, weird question I know, but it's just because I wanted to know if it would be out of character for them.**

**Please review! I feel lonely when you guys don't. :(**


	6. Chapter 5: Winter and Confessions Part 2

**Title: **Just a Year. Or Two.

**Writer: **Pochee

**Rating: **M, for this chapter and upcoming chapters.

**Summary: **This is the somewhat epic story before the epic story. This story takes place before Ramona moved to Canada, before Scott got a real job, before Wallace started dating the other Scott, and before Julie became a bitch-wait...no, Julie was always a bitch, never mind. This is the less-awesome-than-the-actual-Scott-Pilgrim-comics tale about how our awe-inspiring, uncanny, oddball duo met; and why they share the same bed.

**Okay, you guys can totally skip this part, but I thought it was about time to actually personally thank those who reviewed. So here we go~!**

_Jennifer the Dark_: THANK YOU (for reviewing so much)! And thank you for reading. :) I'm still blown away by the fact you guessed both of the video games from chapter 3 right. :D

_Scott-pilgrim-kicks-ass_: I love your username, because it is very true. And thank you for calling my work "awesomely awesome", you're awesome! XD

_BlakeLovesPeace103_: I'm sorry the last chapter made you sad. :(I hope this chapter makes you happy. :D And I think your right, only if Scott was super drunk. And seeing how Wallace usually gets drunk at some point in my stories, I'll probably just end up writing a total different story for that.^^;

_indigoblue72_: Aw, why thank you! This story loves you, too. :) But again, I think in the end, I'll probably just write a total different story for that. I might even do a bunch of one-shots, if people want to request prompts. I don't know yet...

_Derpydash_: I think I'm in love with you... No, I'm just kidding! Haha, sorry if I made this awkward...anywho! Thank you very much for review so much, and I'm glad I've got Wallace's personality right so far. Accuracy is what I aim for! XD

**Ah, I'm really sorry about this being late. I wanted to update sooner, but I went to the Philippines for about a week and forgot my laptop at home. orz**

**On the flip-side, this is the longest chapter I've written (ever). It turned out to be 18 pages on a word document. It might be even too long, so please let me know (I'll split it into 2 chapters if needed). Also, this is my first time writing smut, so please tell me if it's bad. I'd hate for my inability to write good porn to ruin this story. But be easy on me, yeah? I have no self-esteem. ^^;**

**I own nothing mentioned in this chapter or story. All characters, video games and shows mentioned belong to their rightful creators.**

**Warning: there may be some OOC... Sorry. But have fun reading! And remember to review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Winter and Confessions Part 2<p>

_"Ahh, f-fuck, Wallace..."_

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"Y-Yeah," I shuddered, a thin layer of sweat covering my body._

_"Ha, sorry," He caressed my cheek with the side of his hand, "Just try to relax, okay?" I nodded weakly at his request. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my body. It just felt weird, ya know? I've never had-_

_"I'm going to move, okay?" Wallace's grip on my hips tightened, as he too took a deep breath, "Ready?"_

_"Y-Yeah, go ahead," I smiled, while getting a good hold on the bed sheets under me._

_This bed sheets...god, they're bright and annoying. They aren't mine and the last time I checked Wallace's mattress sheets weren't red. These were like bright red. But now that I'm thinking about, the room we were in seemed like a hotel room. It's nice mirrors and TV, the curtains that matched the bed sheets, the bottle of champagne that rested in a bucket of ice sitting on desk near by. The fucking wallpaper even matched the damn bed sheets, the only difference were the gold swirls that lined the top and bottom of the walls. It was a nice hotel room, nonetheless._

_Suddenly, Wallace thrusted forward and god did it feel good, "FUCK!"_

_"Feel better?" He questioned, a smirk on his face as he continued to pound into my ass._

_"Y-Yes! Don't stop!" I moaned as I let go of the red sheets and looped my arms around his neck._

_"Don't worry, I w-won't," Wallace groaned. And Wallace keep his word, he continued to thrust into me._

_But all too soon, my stomach began to fold into itself and I knew exactly what was going on: "Wallace, I'm-I'm close-"_

_"Don't worry, just come when you're ready," He whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine._

_"Ah, shit! So c-close," Wallace placed a kiss on my forehead, before attacking my neck again. God, I was so close-_

_"Wallace, I love you!" I screamed, as my voice reached a height it had never before...and then everything went white, even the bed sheets._

* * *

><p>"Scott?"<p>

...

"Scott, hey wake up,"

...huh?

"Scott Pilgrim, get your lazy ass out of bed now!"

"W-What?" I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by the sound of knocking on wood.

"Scott, it's time for breakfast. So, hurry your ass up and get downstairs before the damn food gets cold, okay?" I could tell it was Stacey calling from the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah," I scratched the back of my head as I sat up. I was about to hop out of bed and head downstairs when I noticed there was something sticky in between my thighs. I lifted the covers of my bed wondering what the fuck was on my legs, when everything came rushing back to me:

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING-!" I scrambled out of bed and ran for the bathroom, "Shower! Oh dear god, I need a shower!"

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" I greeted Scott as he entered the dinning room.<p>

"Yeah, Merry Christmas..." He yawned.

"Scott, what took you so long?" I questioned my older brother as he plopped down in the chair across from me.

"N-Nothing..." He mumbled as he pick up his fork and began eating his fried over-easy eggs.

"Oh..." I went back to eating my toast, "Sorry I didn't make anything extravagant for the occasion."

"It's fine..." Scott moved his eggs around his plate with his fork.

"Are you okay? I mean, you don't look well-" I started but Scott cut me off:

"I'm fine," He murmured, slumping in his chair, "Actually...I'm no longer hungry, Stacey."

"Scott, what happened?" I reached across the table to grab one of his hands. I cradled it before continuing, "Was it... Was it Natalie?"

"Envy? And no," He sighed. I let a breath of relief, thank god.

"So, what is it then?" I questioned, something was obviously bothering him. He was definitely not in the Christmas spirit. But when he refused to answer me, I accepted the fact that he didn't want me to know. "I can call Wallace over, or you can go over ther-"

"No! It-It's alright!" Scott flinched at my proposal and pulled his hand free. He looked down at his breakfast and whispered: "I'm fine... Really, I am."

"It's Wallace, isn't it?" It took me a minute, but I finally put all the pieces together. He looked up, surprised.

"Wha- How?"

"It was kinda obvious after I saw your reaction," I smirked as I returned to eating my toast, "So, what happened between you two last night?"

"N-Nothing! I swear! We didn't-! If you mean-" Scott's hands flew up in front of his face in a defensive manner as he shook his head violently.

"Whoa, Scott! It's okay," I smile weakly at him, "I wasn't implying anything, I was just asking."

"Oh..." His hands lowered until they rested on the table, "Sorry..."

"So..." It seemed like I needed to go about this a different way, "Er, you doing anything with Wallace today? Like opening presents or playing video games?"

"...no." Scott picked up his fork once more.

"Oh, okay..." Well, that didn't work.

"Where's mom and dad?" Scott questioned, successfully changing the subject.

"Friend's house," I sighed, feeling like I was missing out on a part of my childhood. I mean, isn't Christmas suppose to be spent with family? Our parents are spending it with some other family, while I get to spend it with a gloomy Scott and no Wallace, _joy_...

"Will they be having dinner with us?" Scott asked again.

"Yeah, or at least that's what they said," I sighed; suddenly I didn't feel in the holiday mood.

Scott and I finished our breakfast in silence, and honestly, it was the first time in a long time Scott had stayed quiet for a whole meal. "Scott, what happened?" It really bothered me, and it felt like it was my fault for his gloomy mode, "You know you can tell me anything, right? I mean, I'm your sister. I'll always have your back,"

He just stared at me for a while, and I shifted in my seat feeling uncomfortable.

"...I doubt you actually want to know what happened," He exhaled as he rubbed his eyes.

"I think I do. I'll try to help you," I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Well...fine," He squinted at the empty plate in front of him, before telling me exactly what happened.

+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

"And then I woke up to you knocking on my door." By now Scott had a dark red blush on his cheeks and was avoiding eye contact with me. And honestly, I was feeling a little awkward as well. Not many girls have their older brothers tell them about their wet dream...in which they were doing it with their neighbor.

"Oh... Er, well when people have dreams like _that_ about a certain person, that usually means you want to be closer to them in some sort of way," I tried to explain, but I only knew so much about this subject matter because of Sex Ed in middle school. And that was a couple of years ago...

"I...I guess, but me and Wallace are already like best buds-" Scott began, but I stopped him.

"You said he told you last night that he loved you, and that you said you loved him in your dream, so maybe..." I trailed off, hoping Scott could put 1 and 1 together to get 2. But Scott stared at me blankly, waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"So maybe...what?" He questioned innocently.

With a sigh, I did the work for him: "So, maybe you love him?"

"Wha-? No!" Scott almost jumped out of his sit, "I can't be in l-l-love with a guy!"

"What about Wallace?" I attempted again, hoping to succeed.

"Huh? What about Wallace?" Scott calmed, but it was obvious he was still oblivious to his own feelings.

"Can you love Wallace?"

* * *

><p>Can I love Wallace? I let my head drop as I thought about my sister's question:<p>

"Honestly, I'm not sure what love is..."

"Tell me how you feel when you think about him," I looked up to find a warm smile on Stacey's face.

"I... I feel warm and bubbly inside. And when he smiles it kinda makes my day," I blushed as I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "There are times when I could literally spend my whole day just listening to him talk. And when he went out and actually learned about the games I was playing, it made me really happy." I couldn't help but smile a little bit at the thought.

"What about when you're with him?" Stacey questioned, the smile on her face growing larger.

"Um, well when I'm with him, I feel awkward and forget how to breathe. But when I'm not, I feel kinda lonely. I mean, even if I'm with people..." I looked away, feeling embarrassed by saying such girly things.

"Heh, Scott?" I turned back to see Stacey with one of the biggest grins on her face, "That's love."

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath, not completely sure I was ready to do this. But I knew this needed to be done, and Stacey said the sooner the better.<p>

I raised a shaky hand, balling it into a fist. With one last deep breath, I knocked on the front door.

It was only after waiting for about a minute, that I exhaled a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Is he not home? No, maybe he knows it's me and doesn't want to answer? Or maybe he's still sleeping...no, that's just stupid. He knows it's me, that's why he's not answering...

I tried again, not wanting to give up. "Wallace?" I called, loudly. When I got no answer again, I began beating on the door, yelling at the top of my lungs: "Wallace, open up!"

"Scott Pilgrim?" I turned around to find an old lady standing on the sidewalk watching me.

"Uh, yes?" I replied awkwardly. Who the hell is this? And how does she know my name?

"If you're looking for Wallace, he just left, sweetheart," She smiled, her face wrinkling up as she did so.

"Oh... Er, thanks?" I forced a grin on my face. She nodded before tottering up to the front door of the house right next to Wallace's. She gave me a small wave, "Merry Christmas." Then she unlocked the door and vanished.

I stood there for a minute, unsure of what just happened...

Finally, regaining some sense and getting a grip on the situation, I took off for town in search of Wallace.

Let the quest begin!

* * *

><p>Round One!<p>

I busted through the front doors of the video shop, No-Account Video. "Kim! Kim!"

"What?" Kim hissed from behind the computer she sat at.

"Have you seen a dude by the name of Wallace Wells?" I questioned as I tried to catch my breath.

"Who?" Kim looked up from the blue screen, eyeing me.

"Wallace Wells," I repeated.

"Nop-"

"Can you check the computer?" I quickly interjected, not taking no for an answer.

"Why would I?" Kim frowned, as her brow wrinkled. It reminded me of the all-knowing old lady, which sent a cold chill down my spine.

"Please, Kim!" I begged, clapping my hands together into one big fist, "Please!"

"Aw, just did it, Kim," A smiling Hollie Hawkes spoke as she walked behind the counter, joining Kim.

"Tch, fine," Kim sighed as she typed Wallace's name into the computer, "But you owe us, Scott."

"Yeah, I think dinner at Sneaky Dee's would work," Hollie grinned, as she rested her elbows on the counter.

"Sounds good, and a couple of drinks at the Rockit?" Kim suggested, her finger now running down the computer screen.

"Oh my god, and do you know who's playing this weekend?" Hollie asked Kim excitedly.

"Who?" Kim turned to Hollie, a small smile on her face. She paid no more attention to the computer, or me for that matter.

"Um, hello?" I lend over the counter to wave a hand in-between the girls' faces, "Looking for a Wallace Wells, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry," Hollie apologized, but Kim just glared at me.

"Look, honestly, I didn't find his name in the computer," Kim spoke, looking back at the computer for a moment. I sighed in defeat lowering my head, but she continued: "But," I looked up at Kim with hope, "This guy with black hair came in here less than 20 minutes ago."

"Oh, yeah! I remember him! When I asked him if he needed help, he said something about getting coffee," Hollie said, nodding her head as she recalled the scene perfectly.

"Yes! Thank you!" I ran behind the counter capturing Kim in a bear hug and then giving one to Hollie as well.

"Hey! Only workers allowed behind the counter!" Kim scolded me as I dashed for the door.

"Thanks again! And Merry Christmas!" I yelled over my shoulder at them.

"You owe us!" Kim yelled back.

* * *

><p>Round Two!<p>

"Wallace!" I shouted as I entered the small cafe. Everyone turned and stared at me in confusion. "Damn..." I sighed once I noticed none of them were Wallace.

"Scott, what the hell?" Julie growled at me from behind the coffee counter.

"Oh! Julie!" I cheered as I jogged over, "Have you seen Wallace?"

"Maybe..." Julie went back to making coffee, "Why?"

"I need to speak to him, that's all." I answered, not feeling comfortable about sharing my feelings with Julie.

"Well," She sat a cup of steaming coffee in front of me, before continuing, "I'll give you some information, if you give me some,"

"But..." I stopped to think, staring at the coffee, "I don't think I know anything you would want to know,"

"Oh, well too bad," Julie shrugged as she turned back to the coffee maker, "And I know where he went, too."

"Wait!" I searched my mind for something, "D-Didn't I hook you and Stephen Stills up?"

"Huh?" She turned around with a shocked look on her face.

"I mean, I did point you out to him," I rubbed the back of my neck as I spoke, "And it was at my party."

"Ugh, whatever. Obviously, you're completely clueless when it comes to socializing," She huffed, irritated by my lack of 'knowledge'. She snatched the cup of coffee off of the counter, "I'll tell you what you want to know if you buy a coffee."

"Fine, I'll take the one you're holding," Julie smirked as she handed me the cold coffee. I gave her 3 dollars, but she insisted that I give her a tip for being so 'kind'. "More like bitchy…" I mumbled under my breath as I handed her 2 more dollars.

"He left for the library about 10 minutes ago. Said something about getting a book," She spoke as she stuck the 2 dollars into the pouch of her green work apron.

"Oh, really? Thanks, Julie!" I attempted to give her a hug but it didn't work out: "Ew! Get away! Dealing with one of you Pilgrims is enough work!"

"Sorry… Anyway, Merry Christmas!" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah, Merry Christmas to you, too…" Julie grumbled back.

I dashed out of Second Cup, throwing the coffee into the trash on the way out, and headed for the public library. Damnit, Wallace! Wait for me!

* * *

><p>Round Three!<p>

I threw the double doors of the library open, yelling: "Wallace!"

"Shhh!" One of the workers held a finger up to their mouth, "This is a library, dipshit. Be quiet!"

"S-Sorry," I whispered with guilt. Once the man walked away, I couldn't help but feel like calling him back to ask him a question: Why was the library open on Christmas? Actually, now that I thought about, a surprising amount of places were open today… But that's not why we're here! Wallace, that's why! Let the search continue!

I searched all of the first floor for the older man. I searched high and low, in and out, the restroom, the cooking section, even the kids' play area in the back corner. After concluding that Wallace was not on the first floor, I headed for the second. I was going through the music section when I heard two familiar voice arguing: "No, that band sucks,"

"Are you kidding me? This band rocks!" I turned the corner of one of the shelves to find Monique and Sandra fighting over a CD that Sandra held. "Have you heard their new one?"

"No, and I don't plan on doing so," Monique replied to Sandra's question as she rolled her eyes, "Plus, who has ever heard of _Black_ _Lungs_? I mean, besides us,"

"I have," I lied as I walked closer to the two. I didn't want to lie, but if I didn't find a way into their conversation, they would have just ignored me. And if anyone in this library had seen Wallace, it would have been these two.

"Really?" Sandra's eyes lit up as she turned to face me.

"Y-Yeah," I smiled weakly, "Um, but have either of you seen Wa-"

"Like, omg!" Sandra gave me a quick hug before sticking out her tongue at Monique, who just rolled her eyes and picked up a different CD. "So, what's your favorite song? Mine's '_Hold Fast_', you know, sink or swim in brackets?" She giggled, obviously talking about some weird inside joke (1).

"Er, yeah! I love that one, too…" I looked away; feeling completely lost in the conversation, "But really have you seen-"

"Like geez, Scott. Who would have thought we had so much in common?" Sandra winked at me.

"Wait, no! It's j-just music. It's not a big deal-"

"Scott?" Monique had a weird look on her face that bothered me.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You do know that the _Black Lungs _is an American band, right?" She arched an eyebrow, waiting for my response.

"Well, of course I do! I love me some lungs…that are black! Those _Black Lungs_, I love them…" I trailed off; I knew absolutely nothing about this band. In fact, I had never even heard of this band until now.

"Huh? No they're not," I looked at Sandra, who had a confused look on her face as turned to Monique.

"I know, they're Canadian," Monique spoke before a nasty smirk found its way on her face, "But Scott here, didn't."

"Scott?" Sandra looked a bit hurt by the fact I didn't know the bands origins.

"Scott, probably doesn't know anything about the band because he didn't even know about them until now." Monique stated, seeing right through my act. Rats! Another plan foiled! Or something like that…

"Yeah, okay, I don't know what band you're talking about. I actually just came over here to ask you guys if you've see-"

"Fuck off, Pilgrim," Sandra shot me the bird as she turned back around to face Monique, "Anyway, like I was saying: their new one rocks!"

"Wait, I just need to know if-" I tried again, but was shot down by Monique this time:

"Fuck. Off." Monique jeered.

"Fine, fine. Geez, next time tell me that you're on your periods at the beginning of the conversation." I murmured as I headed back down the stairs to the first floor. Maybe I'm not meant to talk to Wallace…

* * *

><p>Round Four?<p>

I exited the public library, ready to give up and go home. I had no lead on where Wallace went after he left the fortress of books. I not only felt lame and defeated, but there was a small pain in my chest. I think it might have been from Stacey's eggs…

"Well, well, well, the main character finally makes his grand appearance?" I turned around to find a man with glasses and black hair grinning at me. I'm not one for real books, but I read this book once and there was this cat: a cat with a grin and he was called…Cheesy Cat (2)? No, no, it was something catchier than that… But that's not the point, the cat was always grinning this creepy, cocky grin. And this guy had the same exact grin.

"Um…who are you?" I questioned, it was total déjà vu; I mean, it was like little old lady all over again.

"The name's Michael Comeau," The man held his hand out, and I took it and shook it.

"So… How do you know me?" I asked, letting go of his hand, still feeling awkward.

"I know people," He chuckled as he flashed another grin at me, and I suddenly felt very uneasy. But instantly, I got an idea: he knows people, uh?

"…do you happen to know a Wallace Wells?" I questioned, shifted my weight from two feet to one, feeling anxious.

"Ah, Wallace Wells… He talks about you a lot, ya know?" My eyes widened as Michael continued, "He came to me for video game advice, and man, was he pretty damn determined too. And then he went and spent a month's worth of paychecks on a new gaming system and game," He kicked at sidewalk beneath him.

…the Christmas presents!

"Do you know where he is?" I asked, suddenly finding the heart to continue looking for Wallace.

"Last I saw of him, he was heading home," Michael shrugged, not thinking much of it.

"Seriously? Finally!" I threw my hands up in triumph. "Thank you!" I engulf the man in a tight hug.

"Uh, your welcome?" Michael patted my back, before pulling out of the embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Michael!" I smiled as I took off for Wallace's place.

"Yeah, same too you, Pilgrim!" He grinned.

* * *

><p>Final Round: Boss Fight!<p>

I've never run so fast in my life, and suddenly I was missing gym class. At least during that class, I didn't have to try that hard.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Wallace's front door. I know to the neighbors and people I had run passed that I looked like a mess. I mean, here I was running like I was being chased after by Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants (3). Not only that, but my nose was as red as a cherry, my cheeks were pink, and I just couldn't catch my breath.

After trying to get some air into my lungs, I attempted to compose myself before knocking on the door. I hoped he was home, but at the same time, I was nervous as shit. I mean, if he didn't answer the door that would be okay. I could try again tomorrow I guess… Maybe if I did, I wouldn't feel as sick and anxious.

I bent over, putting my hands on my knees, still out of breath. Suddenly, the front door opened to reveal a tired looking Wallace, "Yeah-" He started but then looked down to find me, huffing and puffing like the out of shape runner that I was, "Oh…"

"W-Wallace," I took a minute to straighten up, before continuing, "I think I l-love you."

* * *

><p>"Ha, so then you ran all the way here?" Wallace laughed as he sat next to me on the mattress.<p>

"Well, y-yeah. I mean, what was I suppose to do? After going through all of that shit, I had to!" I tried to defend my irrational actions, but Wallace just laughed more, "Don't laugh at me! I-"

"Aw, you're too cute!" Wallace joked as he enveloped me in a hug. He was joking, right? "But seriously," Wallace let me go, and wiped away a few invisible tears from his eyes, "Thanks."

"For what?" I questioned, not understanding the sudden gratitude.

"For just looking for me," He smiled as he ruffled my hair. My heartbeat became ill regular as it sped up, and I suddenly noticed how close our faces were, "It makes me really happy."

"Um, yeah. I'm glad it d-does…" His breath was intoxicating and my mind began to cloud. Honestly, all I could think about was his experienced lips on mine. I couldn't help wonder what his mouth felt like on other places…

"Scott?"

"Huh-" I got my wish as Wallace leaned in to meet my lips in a kiss. The kiss didn't last nearly as long as I wish it had, but it was obvious we both were glad it happened.

"Scott, do you trust me?" Wallace asked suddenly. He looked like he wanted something other than my answer.

"Y-Yeah, of course," I nodded with a smile.

"Then you won't mind if I kiss you some more?"

"What? Of course not!" I beamed, happy to know we both felt the same.

"Then lay down," Wallace instructed. I did as I was told and laid back on the mattress. Suddenly, scenes from my dream came rushing back and my face began to redden.

"You okay?" Wallace asked as he straddled me, probably noticing my red cheeks.

"N-No... I mean, y-yeah! I'm fine..." I stumbled over my words as Wallace cupped my face.

"Good," He smiled before connecting our lips. Wallace immediately ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I separated my lips just enough to grant him access. His tongue felt foreign against mine even though we've done this before...

He tasted like coffee... Really yummy coffee...

As Wallace's tongue continued to explore my mouth, I could feel his hands moving up and under my shirt. After what felt like eternity, we broke apart for air. Wallace tugged at my shirt, "We need to get this off." I couldn't help but gape at him, Wallace's face was flushed and he was panting just a bit (but then again, we both were). Something inside me wanted to see Wallace like that more, I'm not exactly sure why but I did. Wallace pulled at my shirt again, "Come on." His voice was husky and it sent a wave of heat straight down to my groin. I snatched what little of the fabric he held from Wallace's grip, pulled my shirt over my head, and threw it to the floor.

I propped myself up on my elbows and waited for Wallace to continue, or do whatever it was he was going to do. Because honestly, I knew this was going to go _way_ past just kissing. But he just watched me as I stared at him waiting. "Um, so... What now?" I asked, looking away from Wallace as a blush crept on my face. I didn't know what to do next. I mean, I've never actually done anything with another man before...

"This." He whispered as kissed my neck.

"Nn, what are you-" Suddenly Wallace bit my neck, and not in the most civilized way either, "Agh!"

"Uh? Oh, sorry," Wallace gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, "Couldn't resist."

"Geez," I pouted when he went back to kissing my neck. I felt useless as he began licking the bite mark. Am I supposed to be doing something? Like talking dirty or something? That's what women usually do, right? "You know," I tried to purr, but I'm sure it sounded like I was choking on something.

"What?" Wallace stopped only long enough to response, before he started to suck at the mark.

"Ah... Stacey said: y-you can get aids this w-way,"

…wait, what the hell? That wasn't dirty at al-

"What?" Wallace stopped his ministrations all together this time, "Why the fuck would you bring that up?"

"I-I'm sorry," I sat up all the way, "I was trying to think of something dirty to say! It just c-came out!"

"Oh god, Scott," Wallace rubbed his temples, "Why aids of all things?"

"I'm sorry!" I really didn't want us to stop. I mean, it was just getting good... "I just wanted you to feel..." I trailed off, not knowing what word to use.

"Good? Turned on? Excited?" Wallace smirked at me while arching an eyebrow, "Some advice, Scott: don't bring up aids, or your sister for that matter, while having sex."

"O-Okay. Sorry..." Another damn blush dusted my cheeks, "So, c-can we, um, continue?"

"Ha, yeah. If you want, cutie," Wallace kissed me again, as he gentle pushed me back on my back. Our tongues mingling for only a second, before he pulled away. A small whimper escaped my mouth and Wallace gave a quick chuckle, before he suddenly licked one of my 'man nubs'.

"Shiiit... Wallace don't do that," I groaned.

"Don't what?" He teased as he licked the pink nub again.

"_That_..." I fought back a moan as I answered.

"Why not?" He smiled as he twisted the right one between his thumb and finger.

"I-It makes me feel l-like a g-girl,"

"What does?" He smirked as he continued to tease me.

"When y-you touch my man n-nubs," I turned my face away as it turned a deep red color.

"Your what?" Wallace began laughing; his teasing came to a halt.

"Mymannubs," I replied quickly, feeling even more embarrassed by the name I had given my nipples way back in 6th grade.

"You mean, your nipples?" Wallace questioned with a smile. But before I could answer, he pulled at my left nub.

"Fuck!" I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I think," Wallace licked my right nipple before continuing, "I'm going to tease your _man nubs_ until they turn red."

"Don't-!" My protest was interrupted when Wallace began to suck my right nipple and twist and pinch my left. My body began to squirm under his touch as I tried my hardest not to make any lewd noises.

A thin layer of sweat covered my body by the time Wallace accomplished his task, "Heh, they're prettier when they're red,"

"Shut up..." I panted as I covered my nipples with my hands.

"Ha, you really look like a girl like that," Wallace connected our lips in another kiss. It was sloppier than the other ones, but still very enjoyable. When we parted, Wallace rested his head in the nook of my neck, "Do you want to stop here?"

"What? Why?" I almost sat up, but the weight of Wallace held me down, "I want to keep going,"

"Really?" Wallace looked up at me, though he didn't look like he was going to move, "Why? I mean, I want to keep going too, but are you sure you want to?"

"Yes, because I want to prove to you, and to myself, that I l-love you."

"If you're not sure, then maybe this isn't a good ide-"

"No, I'm sure about this." Somewhere I had found the determination to go through with this, because...I knew I was in love with Wallace.

* * *

><p>Things moved relatively fast after that conversation: Wallace took off his shirt and pants, he stripped me of my pants and boxers, and Wallace assigned me a simple task.<p>

"Suck."

Wallace had inserted three fingers into my mouth, obviously having a plan in mind. I took the three digits into my mouth without hesitation. At first, I was unsure of what exactly it was that I was suppose to do. But then, Wallace's straightforward command entered my head, "Suck." Without much to go on, I sucked on his fingers. After realizing sucking wasn't really wetting them enough, I let my tongue run along, around, and between the digits.

"Nn..." My chain of concretion was broke when I looked up to find a flushed, mouth opened, lusty eyed Wallace. I think he was enjoying it a little too much at one point, but I was more than happy to make him feel good. "Mmm, that's enough," Wallace snapped out of his daze and pulled his fingers from my mouth, "You were way too good at that."

"Heh, thanks," I smiled, feeling confident in my skills. I think I did pretty damn well, too.

"Okay, so this next part might hurt," Wallace separated my legs, revealing that I had a small problem. "But when it's all over, _that'll_ be taken care of." Wallace smirked, motioning to my hard-on.

Suddenly, I felt something wet at the forbidden entrance of my butt.

"Wait, you're not going to-?" I couldn't even finish my sentence I was so shocked.

"Oh yeah, I am," Wallace smirked, as he poked at the hole.

"Wait, don't!" I cried as I tried to close my legs. But Wallace had moved himself in-between my legs, so it was impossible.

"Don't worry," He smiled as he leaned forward and gripped my earlobe within his teeth, "It won't hurt long." And with that he stuck the first finger in.

The pain was like if the Human Torch went all: "Flame on!" on your ass (4). It sent a wave of pain through my spine and ripped a scream from my lips.

"Sorry, sorry," Wallace apologized as he waited for me to adjust, "I know it hurts just bear with me, okay?" I didn't remember my dream being this painful, but I didn't want to stop. All I could do was nodded and pray that my body would get used to the feeling, and fast.

"Does it feel okay now?" Wallace asked, as he slowly began moving his finger in and out, sliding it back and forth.

"Y-Yeah," I nodded, but the way my knuckles were gripping the bed sheets would have said otherwise. Wallace merely smiled as he attacked my neck again, biting and sucking.

"Shit!" I hissed when Wallace sneakily inserted a second finger in my ass, "Ow, ow, ow..."

"Sorry, babe," Wallace whispered as he slowed his 'finger fucking', "Take deep breaths." And that's what I did. After a few deep breaths, my mind was calm but my ass was screaming at me in rage. Look ass, I know it hurts now, but it won't for long. We just have to trust Wallace…

"Can I keep going?" I simply nodded, afraid if I opened my mouth I would cry out in agony. Wallace moved his fingers once more, but this time in a scissoring motion. My body began to fidget and move in discomfort as Wallace's fingers continued to invade my butt.

But suddenly, a warm firm hand found its place on my stomach. Wallace's free hand held me in place as he continued to prepare me for what would come next. "Hang in there, just one more," Wallace whispered as he inserted the third and last finger. It hurt when it first entered, but a sudden wave of pleasure cruised throughout my body, "Ahh!"

"Feels better?" Wallace asked, although I'm sure the answer was obvious.

"Y-Yeah," I smiled weakly at him.

"Good, then let's do it," Wallace announced as he abruptly removed his fingers, leaving me feeling empty. Wallace readjusted his position between my legs. He lifted my rear-end higher in the air, getting a good grip on my hips, and putting my legs through his arms, "You ready?" I nodded, not sure my brain could come up with a comprehensible verbal answer. "Wait, Scott. Are you sure about this? Because once we do this, there's no going back," Wallace's facial expression suddenly changed from a lust-crazed look to one of a troubled and concerned look.

"Yeah," I pushed myself off the mattress and snaked my arms around Wallace's neck, giving him a quick peck on the lips, "I know I'm ready." Wallace gave me one last look before suddenly inserting something much bigger than his fingers.

I know I said I was ready and that I thought I was more than prepared for this, but I lied. "FUCK!" I yelled as I buried my face into Wallace's shoulder. My whole body tensed as my grip around Wallace's neck tightened to an alarming and almost dangerous degree.

"Deep breaths, remember?" Wallace moved one of his hands from my hip to my back and began rubbing small circles into it, "Just relax."

"I-I can't- shit!" I tried to pull away, to get Wallace out of me. Because even though I loved him, I didn't think I could endear this type of pain for him. Not like this, "Agh!"

"Stop moving!" Wallace scolded as he grabbed me and pulled me back into his chest, "Just relax, please. I swear, it won't hurt if you relax,"

"But it hurts a lot," I whispered, trying to hold back on coming tears.

"I know," Wallace hugged me, pulling me closer to him, "I'm sorry, I am," I shook my head as I hid my face in his shoulder again. It wasn't Wallace's fault. He warned me, plus I wanted this…and I still did.

I began to take deep breaths and attempting to relax around Wallace. After a bit, it still hurt but it wasn't as bad, "Y-You can m-move now,"

"Are you sure?" Wallace pulled me away from his chest, just enough to see my face, "Can you handle it?"

"Handle this? I've dealt with creepy old ladies, girls on their periods, even turtles on steroids, I think I can handle this," I joked, finding new courage to continue.

"Ha, alright. If you're sure," Wallace laughed, moving his hands back to their spot on my hips, "Here. We. Go."

Amazing. That's the only way I can explain it. _It_ being the pure bliss that came with Wallace entering me all the way: "OH GOD!" Wallace smirked at my reaction and attached his mouth to my neck once more. "Yes! Oh my- YES!" I felt like a slut crying out like that, but seriously? Who gave a fuck? Cause I sure as hell didn't. This was great!

Wallace's speed increase at a steady rate, but it wasn't enough. I could feel the end coming, but it wasn't close enough, "Ahh, f-faster, Wallace… Faster!" Wallace gladly complied with my blunt request, "F-Fuck! Oh god, Wallace…"

Wallace pulled away from my neck; sweat beating down his forehead, "Kiss. Now." I would have laughed at his Neanderthal demand, if I weren't so caught up in the heat of the moment. Our lips smashed together, as I intertwined my fingers in his black hair. Our tongues moved together, exploring each ours wet caverns. Suddenly an unbearable wave of pleasure ran up and down my spine as I could feel Wallace hit something deep inside me, "Shiiiit!"

"Crap, was that a good shit or a bad shit?" Wallace questioned with a throaty voice that caused something in my stomach to twist and send signals to my brain that I was close.

"Good! Good, just d-don't stop," I moaned as held onto him for dear life. I could feel my ass involuntary squeeze around Wallace's pulsing cock. Pulsing cock? That's right, Wallace was actually _inside_ me. There really was no turning back, and that was more than okay with me.

"Scott?" Wallace whispered, his thrust not slowing in the slightest. I nodded, not able to respond at all now, "I love you." When he said this he gave a particularly hard thrust, making me scream like a wanton woman. But he continued to whisper 'I love you's to me as we both grew near.

All at once sparks and stars explored before my closed eyes as multiple spasms wrecked through my body as I cried out one last time: "W-Wallace!"

Wallace thrusted into me a few more times before spilling his seeds inside me, grunting something that sounded like my name.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly, feeling tired as shit. My ass hurt like a fucker and something was wrapped around my waist. I tried to move but there was something behind me, preventing me from doing so. I decided to wait until I woke up more, before trying again. It was only minutes later that I remembered my dream.<p>

I had another damn dream about Wallace. But this time something deep inside me died a little at the thought of it just being a dream. Suddenly, I felt tears collecting at the corners of my eyes. Okay, I'll admit it: it _killed_ me to know that those memories were just dreams. It made me want to lock myself in my room and just die. It made me-

Suddenly, a groan could be heard from behind me. Which was impossible because there was a wall behind me. Then it hit me: not only was this not my room, but those memories weren't from a dream.

"Ugh…so hungry…" The arm that lay against my side poked at my stomach, "Scott…make me something to eat…"

"What the hell- Shit!" I hissed when I went to turn over.

"Ha… Hurts like a bitch, huh?" Wallace grinned at me, still not completely awake.

"Shut up, it's your fault! Take some responsibility," I pouted as a small blush covered my cheeks.

"…if you say so," Wallace joked, before suddenly groping my ass.

"Hey!" I started, but was stopped.

"You said take responsibility, so I'm giving you a massage," Wallace laughed.

"Not funny," I sulked, moving away but stopping when pain shot up my spine. I mental cursed at Wallace for the pain in my ass…

"Look, I'll make it up to you," Wallace rubbed the side of my face with the back of his hand, "I'll cook breakfast for us and then you can open your Christmas presents, okay?"

"...shit, Christmas!" I quickly sat up, instantly regretting it.

"Whoa, calm down, cowboy!" Wallace gentle pushed me back down onto the mattress, "Stacey already called, she knows you won't be at dinner,"

"What? You didn't tell her-"

"The cheeky bastard already knew," Wallace sighed as he got up. I watched him put his boxers on, not really sure what to think about the situation, "Is it cool if I just wear my boxers? I mean, I do it all the time when no one's here,"

"Uh, yeah. No, it's cool," I smiled, only to receive a smile in return.

It didn't take time for Wallace's apartment to smell like bacon as he made breakfast for dinner. Something about laying in bed while Wallace made breakfast made me feel like we were real lovers.

"Wallace?" I called as I stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" Wallace answered from the kitchen. When I turned to look at him, I could only see the back of his head from behind the counter.

"Does…" I went back to looking at the ceiling, playing with the edge of the sheets with my fingers, "Does this make us lovers?"

"…yeah… Yeah, it does, I guess." He didn't turn around to face me, but that was okay. I could tell he was smiling.

"I'm glad," I grinned dumbly at the ceiling, like a lovesick puppy, "I'm really glad."

Wallace later walked over with a plate of eggs, bacon, and…chocolate chip pancakes?

"Ah~! Pancakes!" I cheered as I sat up, much slower this time.

"Ha, yeah just for you," Wallace laughed as he handed the plate to me, "Hope you're hungry,"

"Like hell I am!" I smiled as I stuffed a couple pieces of bacon into my mouth.

"Heh, good," Wallace watched me eat for a bit, before placing a kiss on my forehead, "Merry Christmas, Scott."

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! Happy ending (for now)! I loved writing this chapter, and Merry Early Christmas to everyone! My friend thought it would be funnier if I waited until December before I uploaded this chapter, but I couldn't do that to you guys! XD<strong>

**Number Time~!**

**1: Okay, so I actually really like the **_**Black Lungs**_** and their song "Hold Fast (Sink or Swim)". The inside joke for this one is during one of their concerts, the singer, Wade MacNeil, introduced the song as "Hold Fast, Sink or Swim in Brackets". So, yeah... ^^;**

**2: So this is just **_**really**_** bad humor. If anyone knew what I was talking about before this explanation: then we're long lost siblings. :) But no, Scott was referring to the Cheshire Cat from **_**Alice and Wonderland. **_**But confused the cat with Cheshire Cheese, which is just cheese from Cheshire, England.**

**3: Tch, you know me and X-Men references.**

**4: Honestly, my friend and I were just joking around and she was like "Wouldn't it suck if you were having sex with the Human Torch and then he went, 'flame on!'" And we decided it would feel like a virgin during their first time. :)**

**That's it! Only three more chapters to go! The next update might take awhile because I'm out of ideas... So here's the question for this chapter: What would Wallace do in his free time if Scott went back to college?**


	7. Chapter 6: Spring and Separation

**Title: **Just a Year. Or Two.

**Writer: **Pochee

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **This is the somewhat epic story before the epic story. This story takes place before Ramona moved to Canada, before Scott got a real job, before Wallace started dating the other Scott, and before Stacey became a bitch-wait...no, Stacey was always a bitch, never mind. This is the less-awesome-than-the-actual-Scott-Pilgrim-comics tale about how our awe-inspiring, uncanny, oddball duo met; and why they share the same bed.

****Um, hi? It's been a while, hasn't it? Fuck, I'm sorry! I know, I'm _super_ late... orz****

****Honestly, I have a good reason to be late, it's called: school. I'm sure everyone's going through it, whether it be high school or college. [Or even middle school, but then I have to remind you that this fic is rated 'M'. But don't worry, it'll be our little secret. ;)]****

****Anyway, that's still not a good excuse... So, again, I'm really sorry.****

****You can skip this part if you like, just personal thank you's:****

_Jennifer the Dark_: Haha, you can do both if you wish. And the fact that you got _all_ my bad/corny jokes, makes me so happy! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it always makes me happy to write more. :)

_BlakeLovesPeace103_: Lol, my story as your breakfast? I can't say it's the most filling thing out there, but nevertheless, I'm happy to have such dedicated readers. :) And your ideas were more than helpful! Thank you very much!

_Scott-pilgrim-kicks-ass_: "it always is :)" Fffff- thank you! Ah, my readers are the best! I hope this chapter is just as good, although there's not much Scott... Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing, you loyalty is very appreciated! :)

_Derpydash_: I love my readers, and the fact that you guys take the time to review, you deserve personal thank you's. Lol, I think I get more of a kick out of reading you guys' reviews, than I do writing the story. XD Your ideas helped a bunch, so thank you. And thanks so much for reviewing all the time, it's the reason I continue to write. :)

_XxSasuxX_: Agh, I wanted to update sooner because of your review! I got over my writer's block just as school started... So, I apologize for taking so long to update. Thank you very much for the review! :)

_Mudbud333_: You're awesome. Lol, thanks for reviewing! :)

_Aequaomnia_: Lol, I know that feeling all too well. :) Oh goodness, thank you for pointing out that I have mistakes, (I don't have a beta...) I'll try to fix those as soon as possible. And don't be sorry! It was to be expected, so thanks for telling me about it. "Keep up the great-ness and awesome you have going here!" :DDD Thank you so much!

_Darkaina_: (Yes, it is in fact true.) Wallace is a wise (fictional) human being. It is only a matter of time before he teaches us all something new. XD Thanks for reading and reviewing!

****I own nothing mentioned in this chapter or story. All characters, video games, and shows mentioned belong to their rightful creators.****

**Let the games begin!**

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

"So, how long is he going to be gone?" I asked Stacey as she sat down, joining me at the small round table.

"Hm, about a month," She shrugged, as she turned to the window.

"And when was he planning on telling me about this?" I sighed, looking at my coffee. I really didn't care about the answer, because it wouldn't make what he did okay...

"He said he was really sorry. I'm sure he meant to tell you-" Stacey began as she turned back towards me, but was rudely interrupted by a certain bitch:

"Or maybe that's his way of saying 'I really don't like you,'" Julie jeered as she walked over and placed a slice of Stacey's favorite chocolate cake in front of her, "Plus, it hasn't even been a full day since he left. What are you so worked up about?"

"What?" I glared at her for a minute before turning to look at the window, "I don't know, I just thought this is the type of stuff you tell your boyfriend about,"

"Tch, in case you forgot: your _boyfriend_ is a forgetful, forgettable twerp who couldn't find his way out of cardboard box," Julie sneered, rolling her eyes at my explanation.

"Well, at least I _have_ a boyfriend," I spat back.

"As much as I love my brother, I do agree with Julie on the forgetful part," Stacey spoke up, "Don't take it to heart, Wallace. If I hadn't been up at the time he was leaving, I probably wouldn't have known he left."

"Yeah, I guess…" I sighed as I picked up my coffee, "I'm still mad at him, though…"

"Ha, whatever," Julie pulled a chair up to the two-seater table, "Boyfriends, and relationships in general, are so overrated!"

"Oh, and why is that?" Stacey questioned as she took a bite of her cake.

"Because _all_ men suck," Julie stated as she glared at me for being a male.

"Julie, that's a little unreasonab-" Stacey tried to reason with her, but was stopped when a finger was placed in front of her face.

"Wait," Julie turned from me to look at Stacey, "I ain't done."

"S-Sorry," Stacey apologized, before eating another forkful of chocolate cake, "Continue,"

"Thank you," Julie coughed before she went on, "Anyway, yeah men suck. They never know what they want… For example: they never know what they want to say. Always stumbling over words or mumbling about how they don't know what to say!"

"Whadda ya m-mean?" Stacey asked, her mouth full of cake.

"Like…for another example! And this is only an example, but if you ask a guy what he likes about you, you expect complements to start spilling from his mouth. Especially, if you're as good looking and kind as me!" Julie through her arms up in frustration.

"Correct me if I'm wrong cause I'm just guessing here, but that's happen to you hasn't it?" I wanted to smirk, but thought otherwise and tried to keep a neutral facial expression.

"…yeah, I guess it has," Julie sighed as she put her elbows on the small table and rested her chin in her hands, "I mean, if we were dating, there had to be something that he liked about me, right?"

"Well, of course there was. He just couldn't figure out which complement to give you," Stacey smiled as she rubbed Julie's back, attempting to comfort her.

"Yeah, I'm sure he was trying to come up with the best answer," I smiled, trying to help.

"Chyeah, right! You don't have to be that nice, guys. I'm a big girl, I can handle the true," Julie sat back up, "Plus, it's fine. I only liked him for his looks anyway."

"Ugh, typical Julie Powers," I rolled my eyes, drinking some of my coffee.

"Whatever," She sighed as she looked out the window, "I'm better off without him."

"Well, good for you!" Stacey grinned as she patted Julie's back, "Good for you…"

I went home not longer after, ready for month without Scott. I mean, getting some time to our selves is a good thing, right?

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

"I kinda miss having Scott around," I admitted as I stared into my empty coffee cup.

"Aw, don't worry," Stacey smiled at me from across the table, "He'll be home before you know it!"

"Yeah, I know. It was just yesterday was too quiet and uneventful," I sighed, feeling tired even though I just drunk a cup of joe.

"Well, Monique, Sandra, and I are going to the Rockit tonight," Stacey took a sip of her green tea, "You can come if you want?"

"Naw," I waved the offer away with my hand, "I'll pass."

"No way. Is Wallace really turning down a drinking invitation?" Julie gasped jokingly as she approached our table, "Who would have guessed!"

"Oh, don't be mean, Julie," Stacey smiled at her, "I mean, that was my reaction in my head, but it's Wallace's life, he can do as he pleases."

"Yeah, I can do as I please," I stuck my tongue out at the older of the two girls.

"Tch, whatever," Julie growled at me, before taking a seat next to Stacey, "But I was really hoping you would go."

"Huh? Why?" I questioned, surprised by the sudden change in hostility.

"Cause I don't want to be around those girls the whole night. Monique pisses me off, and Sandra can go get run over by a fucking bus for all I care," Julie's body visibly shook with anger at the thought of the two girls.

"Hey!" Stacey glared at Julie for only a spilt second, before Julie mouthed the word 'sorry' to her. "You better be, and you!" Stacey pointed at me.

"Me?" I squeaked involuntarily.

"Yes, I know what I said earlier but: you're going to the Rockit with us whether you want to or not! It's unhealthy to drink coffee all day and then go straight home and sleep," Stacey scolded as she pushed her seat back and stood up, "Meet us out in front of the Rockit at 8 o'clock, got it?"

"Y-Yeah," I nodded, being thrown off by Stacey's change in attitude. You hardly ever see a mad Stacey, so this was a rare occasion.

"Good, I'm off then!" She announced before leaving the café and heading wherever it was she was going.

Julie and I exchanged looks before bursting into laughter, "Aw shit, you pissed her off!"

"Ha, I know right?" Julie laughed, wiping at her eyes, "God, that might just be the best thing that's gonna happen this week!"

"Oh man, I know. That just made my day!" I stated as I wrapped my arms around my stomach (1). After our laughing died down to chuckles and giggles, Julie said she had to go back to work and that she would see me later tonight.

"Then I'm going to head home for the time being," I called to her as I headed for the door.

"Oh, okay. Remember though, 8 o'clock!" She called back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, geez."

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

"Yeah, by only 10 minutes," I pointed out to Stacey who looked like she was still pissed off, "Chill out,"

"Don't you 'chill out' me, Wells," Stacey scowled, "Monique and Sandra already went in without us because of you,"

"Well, let's just go in now," Julie suggested as she tugged on Stacey's arm, "We look like loners out here."

When we went in and finally pushed our way through the crowd, we found Monique and Sandra talking amongst themselves. "Oh, hey there you guys are!" Sandra cheered as we approached the two, "We were wondering if you guys were actually gonna come in."

"It's Wallace's fault," Stacey spoke as she shot me a glare.

"I'm sorry, geez!" I rolled my eyes as I threw up my hands.

"Whatever, it's fine," Monique waved it off, "We got us a table on the second floor."

"Good, let's go!" Stacey smiled as she began to head for the stairs.

"Wallace and I'll head for the bar," Julie nodded in the direction of the bar.

"What? Why?" I questioned her.

"Cause I want to hang with you. And there aren't any cool people here tonight, because the band sucks," Julie stated bluntly.

"Hey, you old hag, I like this band!" Sandra growled, walking up to Julie.

"Old hag?" Julie's face turned bright red, as she looked down at Sandra, "Who you calling 'old hag', you chubby little bitch?"

"W-What? How dare you, you-"

"Enough, everyone calm down!" Stacey shouted over the crowd and noise, "We're here to have a good time, not to bitch at each other."

"Well, she started it," Sandra pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"'Well, she started it,' my ass." Julie mumbled under her breath.

"Ha-Ha, okay! Let's go to the bar, Julie!" I laughed awkwardly as I pulled her away from Sandra and towards the bar.

"Fuck her..." Julie grumbled once we had reached the bar.

"It's okay, she's just a stupid high school student," I pointed out before ordering two beers from the bartender.

"Yeah, _stupid_ high schooler," Julie agreed as the beers were placed in front of us.

"Thanks," I smiled at the bartender, then turned to face Julie, "You've been in a worse mood than normal, what's up?"

"Nothing..." Julie replied frankly.

"I'm sure there's something wrong," I spoke as I drunk some beer, "You've been more bitchy than usually." Julie eyed me suspiciously before answering with a sigh: "Stephen and I broke up."

"What? Why? What happened?" I questioned, drinking some more beer.

"I don't know, we got into a fight," She explained as she sat down her beer to readjust her ponytail.

"Oh, sorry to hear that," I told her with a weak smile.

"Ha, thanks..." Julie trailed off.

"Hm, yeah," I nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"It just pisses me off, you know? I mean, what am I doing wrong?" Julie glared at her beer, before her eyes softened and she whispered, "I just wish I knew how to stay with Stephen and not get into arguments all the time..."

"Maybe if you listened more and stop with the accusation, relax and trust Stephen more, you guys wouldn't fight all the time," I suggested, feeling sorry for her. Julie could be a nice person when she tried to be. And for that very reason alone, we stay friends.

"Is that what you do with Scott?" Julie's question broke through my chain of thoughts.

"Well, yeah. I mean, like now, I have to trust him while he's away," I stated before taking a drink of beer.

"So, you still trust him? Even after he just up and left?" Julie questioned, still staring at her beer.

"What?" I asked, thrown off by (not really the question, but) the voice; the calm, unemotional (almost sober) tone.

"Even though, he left and went back to college without telling you?" Julie asked again, this time turning to look at me.

"Oh..." I looked away from her, emotions brewing inside my chest at the thought. "...yeah. I still trust him," I sighed, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Hm. That's good," Julie said and turned back to her beer.

"And why's that?" I questioned out of pure curiosity.

"Because even though I make fun of Scott and your relationship, I really hope that you guys never become like Stephen and me," Julie stated as she turned her head in the direction of the stage. "God, I hate this band..." She grumbled before turning back around, "Yeah, so anyway, some advice from one expert to another: make sure you keep things fresh and mix it up every now and then. If you get my drift," Julie smirked at me, before finishing off her beer.

"..." I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, "...yeah, no. I know what you mean..."

"Ha, I knew you would," She smirked before slapping my back, "Hey! Can we get another round over here?"

* * *

><p>I shut the front door and threw my jacket near the coat rack. I looked around the room.<p>

"Fuck..." I whispered as my eyes landed on the mattress on the floor, "Maybe I should think about getting a bed," I walked over to the mattress, dragging my feet as I did. With a sigh, I plopped down onto the large springy pad, "I'll ask Scott about it later..."

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

"So, why are you working today?" I asked Stacey as she handed me my espresso.

"Cause Julie called in 'sick'," She explained, taking my money and putting it in the cash register, "She's too hung over from last night to come in today."

"Oh, I see," I smile as she passed me my change, "Thanks,"

"No problem," Stacey smiled. I walked over to a table near the window and sat down. I had a small headache, but it was nothing a little coffee couldn't fix. I stared out the window for a while; thinking about life and Scott and just watching people walk by.

I had finished my coffee and was thinking about where to go next, when someone sat down across from me.

"Hey, you alright?" I turned to see Michael Comeau waiting for my response.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, no I'm okay," I smiled weakly at him.

"Oh, that's good. How's life?" Michael questioned as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Eh, fine, I guess," I shrugged, "What about you?"

"I'm alright," He looked away for a moment, before looking back at me, "Actually, I'm a little worried,"

"About?" I coaxed him to continue.

"You," He stated bluntly.

"What? Why?"

"Because you haven't been yourself since Scott left," Michael stated simply.

"Wait...I haven't seen you in two weeks," I pointed out suspiciously.

"Dude, I saw you last night at the Rockit," Michael frowned, creating little winkles on his forehead as he continued, "You were talking to Julie, like the _whole_ night,"

"Oh..." I felt bad for getting the wrong idea about Michael, "Sorry, man."

"It's fine," Michael smiled, "You can make it up to me by playing me in a game of _Left 4 Dead_."

"Left for what?" I questioned, not because I didn't hear him, but because I didn't know the game.

"Zombies, Wallace, zombies."

* * *

><p>"<em>I ever tell you about the time me and Keith snuck a paintball gun on a rollercoaster? I never<em>-"

"Shut the hell up, Ellis. No one cares," I hissed as I moved my character closer to the exit door.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Michael asked, not really looking for an answer.

"_Ellis? Is now the best time?_"

"Thank you! At least, my character has some sense," I exclaimed as I waited for Michael's character to open the door.

"Wallace, your character is a con-artist," Michael pointed out as he ran out of the safety room; axe in hand, "I mean, all he worries about is his suit getting dirty."

"Tch, so? You're playing as a girl," I retorted, felling like a first grader, "Wait, how do I shoot again?"

"Oh my g-"

"Just tell me," I cut Michael off, not wanting to hear his smartass response.

"Back button, right one."

"Oh, right, right..." I shot at a couple of zombies that were standing around in the distance. I hit one but didn't kill it and it began running towards my character.

"You knew," Michael began as he swung at the zombie heading for me, "Rumor has it, that there's a glitch in the game that if Nick dies Ellis suddenly goes silent the rest of the game (2)."

"And? I mean, that would be great, if my character didn't come back every time we reached a safe room," I sighed as I followed Michael's character through the motel rooms, "Wait, where did you go?"

"Go into the bathroom, there's a hole in the wall," Michael pointed at the door to the bathroom on my side of the screen, "But anyway, I don't know. I just thought it was...kinda cute."

"Huh, yeah I guess," I spoke, although I was concentrating more on finding him than listening to him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Michael and I silently watched the credits roll at the end of the game. I had died about eight times in total, and didn't make it to the helicopter during the concert round. Michael left me with one of those little hoodie-wearing guys straddling me and ripping at my inter-organs (3).

"Thanks for leaving me, man..." I sighed as my body began to relax after tensing up when the little guy jumped me.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry I left you for dead," Michael spoke as he stood up and started walking away, "Want a beer or something?"

"Naw, I'm good," I waved his offer away.

"Suit yourself," Michael shrugged and disappeared into the next room. I stared at the main menu and listened to the creepy banjo music play as I waited for Michael. A suddenly _bling_ noise sounded off and a name appeared at the bottom of the screen: _MaroonedinParis19 is online_. Then a couple more _blings _went off and a few more names appeared with the same message_: FTheManDude, GangPie, and StopwithalltheCheeze293 are online_. Finally, one last _bling_ and a message appeared: _MaroonedinParis19 wants to play Call of Duty Black Ops with you_ (4).

"Hey, Michael! Some Marooned 19 person wants to play Call of Duty with you!" I called to the man in the kitchen, feeling obligated to let him know.

"Oh, you mean Marooned in Paris 19?" He questioned as he walked back in, a cold bottle of beer in hand.

"Yeah, and all these other people are online now, too." I said as I picked up my controller.

"Hm, that's alright," Michael put down his beer and picked up his controller, "I'll play with them later."

"Oh, okay," I felt a little guilty for stealing Michael from these people.

"You wanna play one more round?" Michael asked with a cheeky grin.

"Sure," I nodded with a small smile.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Once Michael was done with his beer and we finished the game, Michael turned off his system. By now, it was around 9 o'clock and I was tired of playing video games for five straight hours.

"Hey Wallace, let's go to the Rockit," Michael whispered as he elbowed me once he sat back down on the couch.

"Ha, sure why not?"

* * *

><p>"One more round, bartender!" I yelled rising my empty beer bottle.<p>

Michael laughed at me, before patting my back, "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Wha? Naw!" I argued as the bartender placed two beers in front of us, "I can go _all_ night!"

That was a lie.

I held on tight to whoever was helping me home. Honestly, I couldn't tell who it was; I mean I could barely walk. I hiccupped every now and then, and I wobbled a lot, but whoever was helping me wasn't giving up.

"Hang on, Wallace. Almost home," The person spoke. It was a guy, that much I could tell.

"Sure thing, buddy!" I grinned at no one in particular.

We struggled to get home, but when we did the guy helped me inside: "Hey, Wallace, can I spend the night?" The guy asked as he shut the front door behind us.

"Y-Yeah, man!" I grinned again as I walked over to the bathroom door, "Make yourself at home!"

"Heh, thanks." Everything was pretty blurry, but I could make out a figure standing near the door.

"I said: make yourself at home! Don't stand by the door like a stranger!" I smiled as I leaned against the bathroom door for more support.

"Right, right," The figure moved towards me, "You alright there, Wallace?"

"Ha, no!" I laughed as I could feel my knees wobbling under me, "I think I'm gon-" But before I could finish, my knees gave out and I started falling forward.

I would have fallen on my face, if it weren't for the guy catching me, "Whoa, there!" He held me by the shoulders as I tried to regain my footing, "Be careful, man."

"Hee, yeah. Sorry..." I weakly smiled up at the guy.

"Look..." Suddenly his hands moved from my shoulders to cupping my face, "I like you, Wallace."

"Whaaa~?" I was confused, who liked me? He likes me? Who's he?

"I," His thumbs began rubbing circles into my cheeks, and honestly it felt quite nice, "Like you,"

"Huh?"

"I. Like. You. Wallace." His voice grew closer and suddenly I could feel his hot breath on my face, "I like you a lot."

* * *

><p>It was hot. I was hot. My whole body felt like it was on fire. Suddenly, there were lips pressed to mine and a wet tongue licked at my down lip. It felt...nice. I opened my mouth, letting in the greedy intruder. For a moment, I couldn't think at all. Instinct kicked in and I wrapped my arms around his neck and tingled my fingers into his long hair.<p>

...wait, Scott doesn't have long hair, right?

Suddenly, a cool hand reached up and under my shirt. His hands felt nice on my skin and the way he kept rubbing chest occasionally brushing up against my nipple felt...amazing. The mouth that was ravishing mine pulled away, leaving my tongue feeling lonely. But it soon found another place to attack: my neck.

"Ahh..." I whimpered as teeth bit into my skin. Soon his tongue licked at the mark, cleaning up the little blood that pooled at the surface of the bite.

It felt good, but my body was only getting hotter and my knees were feeling wobbly. I opened my eyes but everything was blurred and growing dark. But it still felt really good.

"F-Fuck..." I moaned as he began sucking at the mark, both hands under my shirt now. I took a deep breath through my nose, feeling even dizzier. It smelled like...Scott? I missed Scott, no matter how much I tried to deny it. I missed talking with Scott about nothing important. I missed kissing Scott in places that made him blush. I missed_ touching _Scott.

"Ahh..." My gripped on his hair tightened, "S-Scott..."

Suddenly the touching and sucking stopped and when I opened my eyes, my body went crashing to the floor. And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Day 4<p>

"Ugh..." My head felt like a cylinder full of lead as I attempted to sit up. Of course that failed, and when it did, I plopped back down on the mattress. Which isn't has soft as it seems, unless you happen to land Scott. He makes the mattress much softer than it is. "...ffffuck..." I let out a hiss as I tried to relax, my now throbbing and aching body. I tried hard to remember how I got in this situation, but let out a shaky sigh in defeat.

I lay there, in bed, for a moment before the sweet smell of bacon met my nose. I held my breath, listening for some sort of noise: the sizzling of hot oil, the clinking of the pan hitting the stove, or even just the whistling of the chef. But when room proved to be silent, and inhabited by anyone else but myself, I slowly sat up (trying to keep my head from swimming). I turned to look in the kitchen but quickly turned away from the bright lights. I rubbed at my eyes furiously, trying to get them to adjust to the lights that were on in the kitchen. I waited another minute or two before I actually got up. I wobbled around a bit, and almost tripped on the sheets from the mattress but caught myself on a wall. Using the walls for support, I made my way over to the kitchen. Once I had reached the counter, two eggs, some toast, and a couple pieces of bacon greeted me. A small piece of paper folded in half sat beside it. I picked it up and opened it with caution, only then to realize that it was a note. I groaned, I knew my eyesight was blurry enough as it was, but reading was going take some time. I put the note right in front of my face, but was forced to move it away. I squinted, then widened my eyes hoping for better luck. Finally after minutes of adjusting my eyes and the note, I could make out the words on the small piece of paper: "Thought you would be too hung over to make yourself breakfast. And for the record: nothing happened last night. -Michael :)"

...somewhere between the words 'nothing' and 'night', I lost my appetite.

* * *

><p>I decided that it would be best to skip having coffee with Stacey and Julie, and go to the video store and get some movies. That way I could spend the whole day watching videos and popping aspirins.<p>

A bell rung as I pushed open the glass door and entered the small video store. Suddenly a cough came from where the counter was, but I couldn't see anyone. "Welcome to No-Account Video," The monotone voice recited, "Let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks," I spoke, not bothering to see who was behind the counter, and headed for the action section.

I wondered around the video store for a while, not really sure what I was looking for.

"Um, you lost or something?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around, a little faster than I would have liked, to find an unimpressed red-hair girl watching me with her arms folded on her chest.

"Er, no sorry," I scratched at the back of my neck awkwardly, "I was just looking..."

"You do know you've been in here for like a whole hour, right?" She questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Really?" I was shocked. I mean, sure I had be in here long enough to go through every section 3 times, but an hour?

"Yeah," She turned towards one of the shelves nearby and picked up a movie and looked over the back, "I mean, we're not even that big of a store,"

"Right, right..." I looked away, not really wanting to continue this conversation.

"Name's Kim," I looked back at her, but she was reading another movie back, "You wouldn't happen to be Wallace Wells, would you?"

"Um, y-yeah! That's me..." I smiled uncomfortably, "I'm sorry, but h-how do we know each other?"

"We don't," She said bluntly as she sat the movie back in its rightful place and turned to look at me, "It's because I know Scott,"

"Oh, well I guess, any friend of Scott's is a friend of mine," I tried to sound friendly, still not sure what was exactly going on.

"Don't say that," She frowned and clicked her tongue before continuing, "You'll regret it."

"Why?" I really didn't need to ask why, I knew. But Kim seemed (key word: seemed) like a nice girl, so I asked anyway.

"Is Scott back at college?" Kim asked, completely changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah... He went back a few days ago," I sighed, giving in to the subject change.

"Hm, that's what I thought," She picked up another movie, "I know, Scott's bad with relationships, but I knew he wasn't _that_ bad,"

"What do you mean?" I questioned, now confused and curious.

"Tch, rumor has it that he's dating someone and that he just got up and left her because he wasn't sure how to break it to her," Kim explained as her finger ran across the back of the movie, helping her keep track of where she was.

"Why would he do that?" I asked, trying to hide the angry in my voice.

"Obviously, you haven't known Scott long, but I'm sure he'll break up with her soon enough," She sighed as she put the movie back on the shelf and turned towards me, "They never last,"

"Obviously, Scott and you aren't as close as you think, because I'm dating Scott," I hissed as I glared at her, "And this _will_ last."

I would have stormed out of there like a bitch betrayed by her man, if it wasn't for Kim's expression. Her expression didn't change...at all. We stared at each other for what felt like forever, her expressionless face and my glaring eyes (which were dying fast, because it was hard to be angry and confused at the same time).

"I'm glad." Was all she said before turning around and heading back to where she had come from.

I followed her through the store, close behind, "Why are you glad?"

"Because," She spoke to me over her shoulder, "About time someone took him off my hands,"

"Wha-" I was stopped when Kim whipped around and stuck a hand in my face: "No customers behind the counter."

"Oh, huh sorry," I apologized as I backed up, and moved to the front of the counter.

"Look," She sighed as she placed her elbows on the counter, "Fair warning, okay? Scott has the incapable of keeping a relationship for a long period of time."

"Well, that's going to change," I told her in a stern voice.

"Good. I'll be looking forward to that," I would have thought she was being sarcastic if it wasn't for the small smile that played on her lips, as she went back to doing something on the computer.

"Yeah... I'll change that," I said more to myself, than to her as I looked down at the counter.

"You better," I looked back up to find Kim almost glaring at me, "Scott may be dumb and childish, but he's a good guy. He deserves to be happy for more than two months."

"And he will be, that I promise," I sounded like some stupid superhero who thought he could save the world, but didn't understand that he just couldn't.

"We'll see," Kim smiled weakly at me, before turning back to the computer, "My break is in five minutes and there's somewhere I need to go during it,"

"Oh, okay," She didn't have to say anything else, I knew what she was hinting at, "I should be heading home, anyway."

"Yeah, okay. It was nice to meet you," Kim spoke as she did more work on the computer.

"Same, it was nice meeting you too," I agreed as I headed for the exit, but was stopped at the door:

"Wallace?"

"Yeah?" I turned back around to face Kim.

"Good luck," She smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back then left.

* * *

><p>It was only when I got home, shut the door, and flopped down on the mattress that I realized I never got a movie, "Damn…"<p>

What was I going to do now?

I looked around the room: scanning the area from the kitchen to the TV, and then back to the kitchen. I sat up, my eyes falling on the computer over near the TV. With a groan, I pushed myself off the mattress, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and plopped down on the floor into of the black screen. I hit the power button and waited for the computer to boot-up. Honestly, I think I could use a new computer… I mean, it's not like it's bad or not working. It works just fine, but it's rather old. It also takes a while to start up. I mean, by the time it finished, I had finished my beer. I logged in before grabbing another beer from the kitchen.

I surfed the web for a good while; checking out upcoming movies, reading blogs, and watching videos. It was after six beers and during a Maroon 5 music video that I remembered it:

"_They never last,"_

"_Make sure you keep things fresh and mix it up,"_

"Hm, mix it up…" I mumbled to myself, before drinking some beer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I stared at the search bar, trying to think of what to search: "How to make a relationship last?" No, no, a thirteen girl would search that. "How to keep a relationship 'fresh'?" That sounded a little better… "How to keep a relationship fresh," I typed into the search bar and waited for the results. When the results popped up, I scrolled down the page, looking for the best site. Some guy asked the same exact question on _yahoo-answers_ and someone suggested a site and posted a link for it. At the time I probably should have been a little more suspicious of the link, but I could have cared less. I copy and pasted the link in the URL bar and hit enter. I was sent to an "Adult Toy Shop" also known as "The Play Area." I stared at the computer screen dumbfounded. Honestly, I was really thrown off by the name. It really did make me sound like a pedophiliac... But I ignored it and began browsing the "toy" site.

Surprisingly, I found all types of stuff. This shop was like a kinky husband's dream! They had all types of dirty, perverted "toys". The only thing was that I wasn't completely sure what Scott would let me use on him... So, I decided to buy a bunch of different things! At first I was just going through the site adding anything that sounded like it would be fun to try to the cart. Like for example: when I got to the "Naughty Kids" section, they had handcuffs (fluffy and not), cocks ring, ball gags, and other bandage type stuff. But when I got to the lube section and realized how large it was and how many different types of lube they offered, I couldn't decide what to add. I couldn't add the whole section, there was like a thousand different types! There was flavored lube and scented lube, they had some that were purely just for looks and colors. I finally made up my mind and bought two flavored and one scented. In the end, I bought some fluffy white handcuffs, a cock ring, a red ball gag, some vibrating thing, a couple of purple nipple clamps, and three different types of lube. I can't remember what the total price was, but it wasn't _too_ bad. If it was, I'm sure I wouldn't have bought any of it. Once I had finished filling out the billing and shipping address information, sleep had fallen upon me.

With a yawn, I shut down the computer and headed for the mattress…

* * *

><p><em>"D-Damnit, Wallace!" Scott hissed and squirmed under me, "T-Take it off!"<em>

_"Ha, no way," I smirked down at him, "Plus, you know you like it,"_

_"Fuck you!" He yelled at me, his face flushed._

_"Tch, that's what I'm trying to do to you," I spoke with a small smile, "Let's fuck, Scott."_

_"No!" He struggled to get loose, "Stacy will be home s-soon..."_

_"The thought of getting caught..." I whispered as I leaned down and licked at his ear, "...turns you on even more, doesn't it?"_

_"Ah..." Scott let out a weak moan._

_"See? I know exactly what you like," I chuckled quietly as I moved a hand to his left nipple, "I know exactly how to make you come."_

_"Ngh... T-Take it off, please..." Scott requested again._

_"No," I smirked at him once more, "I think they make you look cuter,"_

_"Damn you..." Scott mumbled as he pulled at his fluffy restraints._

_"Heh, cute," I purred as I continued to play with his nipple and lick his ear._

_"Nngh, j-just do it already then," Scott huffed, letting out a small moan._

_"Do what?" I questioned before gripping his earlobe between my teeth._

_"Ah, you k-know what," He pulled against the handcuffs again._

_"I know, but I want to heard you beg," I gave his earlobe a light tug and Scott let out a gasp._

_"...f-fine," Scott breathed. I quickly released his ear and moved back to watch him, "W-Wallace?"_

_"Yes?" I grinned down at him._

_"P-Please fuck me," He avoided eye contact as his face grew red, "F-Fuck me now."_

_"With pleasure!" I smirked as I swooped down on him, like a falcon on its prey…_

* * *

><p>Day 5<p>

I went to the Second Cup to see if Stacey was there, but instead of finding her, I found someone else. I bumped into Michael, who was leaving the café: "Uh, s-sorry, Michael."

"It's cool, bro," Michael grinned, "How's it been going?"

"Oh, you know…it's going," I smiled awkwardly, looking away. I still felt like something _happened_, even though the note said it didn't.

"Hm, I see," He replied, "Look, Wallace,"

"Y-Yeah?" I looked back at him, blushing a little…

"I helped you home, made sure you didn't pass out in the bathroom after you threw up, crashed on your armchair, and went home in the morning," Michael told me seriously.

"Oh…" I tried hard to remember what exactly happened that night, but it was still all a blur, "Yeah, okay."

"Trust me man, I don't have any feelings or shit like that towards you," Michael laughed, but something about his laugh sounded strange. But when he smiled at me, I stopped thinking about it.

"Yeah, I know," I smiled back at him, "Thanks for everything, Michael,"

"Yeah, no problem," He spoke before he began walking away, "I'll see you around, Wells."

"Yeah, see you around, Michael…"

* * *

><p>Stacey wasn't there at work that day, but Julie was back. I ordered a coffee and sat down at a table near the window. Julie soon joined me, a cup of coffee in hand. We sat in silence for a bit, both of us drinking our coffee and staring out the window.<p>

"How you doing?" Julie questioned, her eyes never leaving the window.

"Eh, okay..." I sighed, noting the dark clouds rolling in, "I miss Scott, I guess,"

"I bet," She stated, before taking a sip of her coffee, "Heard from him?"

"Naw," I shook my head, noticing the raindrops that hit the window, "Haven't heard from him since before he left."

"It's raining," Julie pointed out, before she changed the subject, "We should have a drinking party at your house."

"Why would I do that?" I questioned, taking a sip of coffee.

"Because you know drinking helps with the pain," Stacey eyed me with a small smile.

"Yeah, okay maybe," I frowned, I didn't like it when Julie was right, "But why at my house?"

"Easy, because when you get drunk you won't have to worry about getting home," Julie grinned, probably feeling superior.

"What about you? I mean, you can't stay at my place," I frowned again. It was against the rules. And I knew Scott would be angry as hell if he knew I was thinking about letting Julie come over, let alone spend the night.

"Stacey lives right across the street, I'll crash at her place. Plus, her parents are out of town, so it's fine," She explained.

"Will Stacey be okay with i-"

"It's. Fine." She repeated sternly.

* * *

><p>The doorbell went off and I opened the front door to reveal Julie and Stacey standing there. I invited Stacey so she could make sure things didn't get out of hand.<p>

"Hey, come on in," I smiled opening the door wider.

"Hn, thanks," Julie spoke as she walked in, "Where's the alcohol?"

"Fridge," I answered, as Stacey walked in.

"Don't get too drunk, we just got here," Stacey instructed Julie with a smile.

"What's that?" I motioned to the container Stacey was holding as I shut the door.

"Oh well, what party is complete without food?" Stacey grinned as she sat the plastic container on the counter in the kitchen.

"Plus, we knew all you can cook is bacon," Julie smirked as she popped open a beer. Stacey laughed lightly, before removing the plastic led and revealing homemade chicken wings.

"That's not true," I disagreed, with a stern look.

"Sorry, it's nothing special," Stacey frowned at her wings.

"It's fine," Julie smiled at her, before turning to me and smirking, "Better than anything Wallace could cook up, I'm sure."

"Hey, watch it. This is my ho-" I started, but was stopped.

"Where are the plates, Wallace?" Stacey questioned, opening the cabinet above the stove.

"Other one," I sighed, as Julie snickered. You may have won this battle, Julie Powers. But the war was just beginning.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you know what I think would be a great idea?" Stacey asked, picking up her can of soda.<p>

"What? Get Julie a boyfriend?" I joked as I continued to wash the dishes (out of common curtsey).

"Ha-ha, good one, Wells," Julie responded sarcastically.

"No," Stacey sighed, before continuing, "We should throw Scott a graduation party and invite all his friends!"

"No," Both Julie and I spoke in unison.

"What? Why not?" Stacey pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because he probably won't even graduate," I laughed; only meaning it as a joke.

"That and because I don't even like Scott that much," Julie added bluntly.

"Well, what if he does graduate?" Stacey arched an eyebrow, "Then what?"

"Then we give him a hearty 'congratulation' and leave it at that," Julie suggested before drinking the rest of her beer.

"What about you, Wallace? Do you feel the same way about it?" Stacey asked, looking hurt that no one else cared about her brother.

"Of course not, I love Scott," I turned off the water and walked back of to the living room, "In fact, I think it's a great idea."

"Aw, hell no," Julie glared at me.

"What? We're dating, we're suppose to support each other," I explained.

"See? You could learn a thing or two about dating from Wallace," Stacey jeered at Julie, before going back to her party idea, "I think we should have it at our house, just cause it's big."

"Yeah, sounds good," I nodded as I took a seat on the floor next to Stacey, across from Julie.

"And we'll have drinks and food," Stacey eyed Julie with a small smirk.

"Yeah, and of course alcohol, lots of alcohol. And I know Stephen will be there, wouldn't he, Stacey?" I smirked, knowing exactly what Stacey was trying to do.

"Oh, yes. He'll definitely be there," Stacey egged on.

"Fine!" Julie exclaimed, throwing her hands up in defeat, "I'll help!"

"Yay!" Stacey cheered and clapped.

"Wallace, can I get another beer?" Julie asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, su-"

"Oh, no, no," Stacey quickly interrupted, "Julie's gonna help me tell people about it, so no more drinks!"

"What?" Julie yelled, "No way!"

"Yes way," Stacey said in a calm voice. She then stood up and pulled Julie up by her arm, "We'll see you tomorrow, Wallace."

"Wait, what? No-" Julie started but was yanked towards the door.

"Oh, um yeah, okay," I quickly got up and opened the door for them, "Later."

"Thanks for the drinks," Stacey smiled.

"Well, thanks for the food," I grinned and waved goodbye. Once Stacey and Julie stood at the Pilgrim's doorstep, and I closed the door.

I stared at the beer bottles and soda cans that lay on the floor, not amused. I hate cleaning, but decided that if I didn't do it now, I'd have to do it in the morning.

Once the cleaning was down, I sat on the mattress. I was tired but not tired enough to go to sleep... Maybe that's what doctors diagnose as "depression"...

I laid back and stared up at the ceiling. I still didn't understand why Scott found staring at ceilings so fascinating. But oddly enough, I found as I stared at the ceiling, my mind began to wonder. Somewhere between thinking of old cartoons I used to watch as a kid, and thinking about telling Scott that I wanted to buy a bed, I dosed off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Day 6<p>

I decided to spend the day at home. I didn't feel like drinking coffee or socializing. I ate some eggs and bacon for breakfast. I looked about the small apartment, searching for something to do. That's when I saw it: the game.

I walked over and picked the case off the ground, "Final Fantasy XIII, uh?" I opened the case to look at the disc, but it was empty. Then I remember Scott had been playing it for three days straight, he almost finished it before he left.

I decided I would give it a try, I mean, why not? I don't have anything better to do. I pressed the circular button on the Xbox and took a sit on the floor in front of the TV. When the game intro ended and it asked me to sign in, I clicked on Scott's profile: _SexBobOmbs_. I'm not exactly sure where he got the name from, but it didn't really matter. I hit "Start New Game" and watched the opening scene. The graphics are really nice, and the main character, Lightning, was pretty badass. I tried to get used to the controls as I ran around the first level, some airship thing.

(Two Hours Later)

"When do I get off this level?" I yelled out loud at the TV. I was still on this fucking airship! When, no, _how_ do I get to level two? This was annoying, Scott just about finished the game in three fucking days, what the hell was I doing wrong? (5)

Suddenly, the house phone began ringing. At first I was just going to ignore it, because I was determine finally make some damn progress in the game. But then I realized how long I had been playing for and exactly how far I had made it…

I snatched the phone off the receiver, "Hello?"

"Wallace?"

"Scott?" My eyes widened and I almost dropped the phone.

"Haha, yeah?" He laughed on the other line.

"You called!" I cheered, jumping a bit.

"Well, of course I did," He replied.

"Man…" I sighed, still surprised to hear his voice, "You called…"

"Duh. But don't tell Stacey I called you, she'll kill me," he whispered, "She told me no socializing, just studying."

"Oh, man, that's harsh," I moved back to my spot on the floor in front of the TV.

"Yeah... But I really miss you, so..." Scott trailed off.

"Oh... Well, I miss you...a lot," I spoke, a light blush covering my cheeks. This was stupid. Not the conversation, but the facts that I felt somewhat embarrassed and I didn't even tell it to his face.

"So, how's life been?" Scott questioned.

"Oh... Um, good, good," I answered staring at the TV screen, as it flashed the word 'pause' in white letters, "...what about you?"

"Ugh, okay. Studying and exams suck, and I just really miss you. And not in a healthy way, like you've been on my mind _all_ week. I mean, I even write your name down as an answer on one of my test!"

"Haha, wow, it's good to know how much you love me," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess... Anyway, what's been going on? Anything exciting happen?" He asked as the sound of paper being crashed was heard from his side of the line.

"Er..." I thought about my week so far: how I've been living off of coffee and beer and hanging out with Julie and Stacey, "Hm, nothing actually."

"Oh, good. I was afraid I was missing something good!" He laughed, probably grinning like a goof.

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes and picked up the controller, "How are exams going?"

"Good…" He sighed, "I'm so glad I'm almost done with schooling."

We talked about his exams, and I helped him studying a bit (but that's kind of hard to do over the phone).

"Hey, look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" Scott trailed off, obviously feeling guilty.

"Didn't tell me what? That you were leaving and not coming back for at least a month?" I questioned, trying to keep my composer, because nothing ever gets resolved by yelling and arguing.

"Well, yeah… I wanted to tell you, but-"

"You just forgot?" I stopped him, not finding any other excuse logical.

"Yeah, I forgot," He stated after a moment or two of silence.

"How could you forget to tell your boyfriend that you're going back to college?" I questioned, honestly wondering if something was wrong with him.

"Look, I was stressed out, okay?" Scott said on the other line.

"Over what? Envy? Or how you're bad at making relationships last?" I blurted out, not even thinking about what I was saying. There was no response. "I-I'm sorry, Scott. I didn't mean…" I tried to apologize but I knew the damage had already been done.

"...who told you that?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Scott, I'm so-"

"Who said that?" He asked again, almost yelling into the phone.

"Y-Your friend: Kim," I stuttered, feeling guilty for ratting the video store clerk out.

"Kim? Kim Pine? How do you kn-" Suddenly, a girl's voice could be heard on Scott's side of the line, "Yeah, yeah, be there in a minute."

"Scott, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that," I apologized.

"I know, and I should be sorry for leaving. I'll be back in a couple of weeks, so I'll make it up to you," He spoke and I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, okay," I smirked at the thought, "And Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to make sure _we _last," I told him, confident in our relationship.

"…good, you better," He breathed, "Anyway, I've got to go. My next exam is in 5 minutes and it's a 15 minute walk from here,"

"Haha, good luck with that," I laughed, feeling happier than I had all week.

"Hee, thanks. I l-love you, Wallace," Scott whispered.

"I love you too, babe. See you in a few weeks,"

"B-Babe? No, never mind. I got to go, bye!"

"Bye," I smiled, as I held back laughter. When I was sure he was gone, I hit the end-button. I laid the phone on the floor beside me with a relieved and satisfied sigh.

"Fuck this shit," I hissed as I went to quit the game. It asked if I would like to save and I decided that if I ever played this game again, there was no fucking way I was going to start from the beginning again. I began mashing the 'x' button out of frustration, when another message popped up and then disappeared: "Wait! What was that?" Suddenly, the "Your game has been successfully saved!" message appeared. I was taken back to the game's main menu. I quickly clicked on 'load saved game' and was greeted by only one saved game data. Suddenly my heart sank, as I closed my eyes and hit the 'x' button.

"Oh god, please," I whispered, biting my lower lip. All at once, the airship music started playing, and I reluctantly opened my eyes. "Oh fuck..." I breathed as I stared at the screen.

I had just saved over Scott's game...

* * *

><p>I fell onto the mattress with a thud. I stared at the empty space beside me and sighed. I grabbed Scott's pillow and hugged it tight, "Night, Scott."<p>

* * *

><p>Day 7<p>

I stared at the coffee cup before me, wondering where I went wrong. Maybe it was a sign of some sort...maybe he wasn't coming back after exams...

"If you don't drink it soon, it'll get cold," I looked up to be met with a weakly smiling Stacey.

"I..." I looked back at my coffee, "...I don't think I want it."

"What?" Stacey looked at me in shock, "Since when did you stop drinking coffee?"

"...since I realized I can't even go a week without Scott," I whispered, slightly embarrassed to admit it.

"Oh..." Stacey became quiet.

We sat in silence for a while, before Stacey found her voice again: "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," I sighed once again, "It'll just be a long month..."

"Hee, I know," Stacey smiled as she offered a hand; I placed my hand on top of her hand on the table. She trapped it by putting her other hand on top of mine, and began patting it, "Don't worry, Julie and I are here to talk if you need to."

"Speak for yourself," Julie spoke as she sat beside Stacey.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Stacey cheered suddenly, releasing my hand with a clap, "Why don't you go buy him a game? That way, you can play it and get good at it by the time he gets home!"

"Brilliant!" Julie applauded sarcastically, clapping her hands in approval.

"Oh, shush, Julie," Stacey scolded the light-haired girl.

"No..." I thought for a moment before continuing, "That is a good idea."

"Huh?" Julie seemed confused and shocked, but that was to be expected; she's not the smartest girl in town...

"See!" Stacey jumped up with joy, "Now, you have something to do the rest of the month!"

"Yea- Wait, are you going somewhere?" I questioned as realization dawned on me.

"Ha, yeah, Spring Break is over for me. I start back at school tomorrow," Stacey sighed, slumping a little where she stood.

"Oh, that's lame," I stated bluntly, receiving a small giggle from Stacey.

"Heh, it is," She smiled. Maybe it's just from the lack of coffee or maybe it's the fact that Stacey's smiles are extremely contagious, but I smiled in return; feeling better already.

"Ew, this is like a B-rated, pedophiliac romance movie," Julie frowned, before she too stood up, "I'm going back to work,"

"Yeah, and I gonna get ready for school tomorrow..." Stacey said as she gave a quick hug to Julie "I'll see you guys around!"

"Wait, I don't get a hug?" I asked, poking my bottom lip out and holding my arms out.

"Haha, no!" Stacey laughed as pulled the skin below her eye down with her index finger and stuck her tongue out, "See ya!"

"Tch, yeah okay, bye," I grumbled as Stacey left the cafe.

"Hey, crybaby," I turned to see Julie behind the coffee counter and pointing at my cold cup of un-drunk caffeine, "If you're not going to drink it, give it here,"

"Why? Are you going to drink? You know, it's cold, right?" I spoke as I slowly approached the counter with the cup of coffee.

"I'm not going to drink it, idiot!" Julie snatched the coffee from me, "I'm gonna save it and when someone orders it, I'll just heat this one up,"

"That's..." I paused trying to think of a good word to use: Gross? Disguising? Nasty? Cheap? Low? But found in the end, Scott had really rubbed off on me, "...a fail."

"What?" Julie asked, probably confused by the sudden change in my vocabulary.

"Nothing, I'm going to the game store. You want anything?" I asked nonchalantly as I headed for the door.

"Why the hell would I want something from a video game store?" Julie questioned my question.

"I don't know. Not sure why I asked," I shrugged and exited the cafe.

* * *

><p>I ended up buying <em>Left 4 Dead<em> the first one. I mean if I had to hear one more damn Keith story, I'd kill myself.

Once I got home, I flipped through the manual book before popping the disc into the gaming system.

I was only playing it for about 15 minutes, before I wanted to throw the controller at the TV screen:

_"Grabbin' pills!"_

"Shut the fuck up, Louis!" I yelled, official pissed at the writers of the game for making that his catchphrase and for putting goddamn pill bottles all over the place.

_"Grabbin' pil-"_

"Shut up!" I hissed at the screen. Out of all the characters, my character - Zoey - seemed like the only normal person. There was this old dude in like a military suit, this pessimistic 'tough guy' with tattoos, and Louis. At the moment, we were stationed on top of this hospital with the most ironic name: Mercy Hospital. Why is it ironic? Because it was anything but merciful: this big ass zombie was smashing 'tough guy' into the ground, while the old man was knocked down and couldn't get back. We should have gotten him Life Alert (6), or something... Louis had one of those little hoodie guys clawing at him, and I was running from one of those gorilla zombies that picks up shit and throws it at you. Honestly? This sucked. Suddenly, my controller began vibrating and the gorilla zombie smacked the shit out of me. As a result: I was hanging off the side of the building, "_Help! Someone help!_"

After a few more moments, I let go and fell to my death, "Fuck this."

* * *

><p><strong>(Three Weeks Later)<strong>

Scott came home for a weekend a month later. He only had the weekend, because he would have to go back to college to get back his exams and get ready for graduation. Scott and I were playing a game of Left 4 Dead:

"_Grabbin' p-" _

"Shut the fuck up, Louis!" Scott yelled as he shot up from his spot beside me on the floor, "I'll shoot the fuck out of you!"

"Haha, calm down, Scott," I chuckled as I paused the game and pulled at his jeans, "Sit back down, please?"

"Yeah, yea-" Suddenly the doorbell rung, "I'll get it."

"Thanks," I smiled at him, sitting my controller down.

"Wallace this guy needs your signature," Scott motioned to the man holding a clipboard at the door.

I stood and walked over, to sign the sheet, "Wait, where's the box?" The man pointed behind me before turning around and heading back to his truck. I sighed as I closed the door.

"Hey, Wallace?"

"Yeah?" I turned around to find Scott sit at the counter, going through the box the man delivered.

"Wh-What is all this?" He turned to me, eyebrow arched, as he held up a pink bottle of lube and a pair of fluffy white handcuffs.

_Oh._

_Shit._

"It-It's not what it looks like!" I yelled defensively as my face turned bright red.

"Ooh, sure it's not," Scott smirked as he lowered the erotic items, "You're such a perv, Wallace."

"I am not," I frowned as Scott began to laugh.

I turned away, "Aw, don't be like that!"

Instantly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my neck. I turned around in Scott's grip and held him around his waist, "Welcome home, Scott."

* * *

><p><strong>I hate this chapter, more than any other chapter... Anyway, two more chapters to go! Is Scott really coming home after graduation? Is Julie really going to keep her word and help Stacey with the graduation party? Is Wallace ever going to tell Scott about his Final Fantasy game? Is there trouble brewing in paradise? Who knows? We'll have to wait until I actually think about what's going to happen. XD<strong>

**Anywho, number time~!**

**1. I don't know, Stacey just seems so nice, that when she gets angry no one takes her serious.**

**2. True glitch! It's adorable! (- obvious Nellis fan). But I put it in because (I love Left 4 Dead 2 and) it's a little glance at Michael's true feelings for Wallace. ;)**

**3. (I just love this game...) It's a Hunter, in case you didn't know. XD**

**4. I now realize: I put in too many gaming references... They're gamer tags, and one of them is actually mine. Can you guess which one? ;D**

**5. Final Fantasy XIII, is a great game graphically and plot wise, but! With that said, I rented it for a week, and never got off that damn aircraft...**

**6. This...this is just stupid. Just ignore it... Horrible joke...**

**Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed last chapter (and/or any chapter)! Thank you for reading, and remember to review! By the way, updates will be slower, I'm sorry. But school (kind of) comes first. :(**

**No question this chapter, just have a good week everyone! :D**


	8. Chapter 7: The End Of It All

**Title: **Just a Year. Or Two.

**Writer: **Pochee

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **This is the somewhat epic story before the epic story. This story takes place before Ramona moved to Canada, before Scott got a real job, before Wallace started dating the other Scott, and before Julie became a bitch-wait...no, Julie was always a bitch, never mind. This is the less-awesome-than-the-actual-Scott-Pilgrim-comics tale about how our awe-inspiring, uncanny, oddball duo met; and why they share the same bed.

****Everything's at the end.****

****I own nothing mentioned in this chapter or story. All characters, video games, and shows mentioned belong to their rightful creators.****

**Let the blood run!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The End Of It All<p>

"Congratulations, Scott!" Stacey and I cheered when the college graduate walked over to us. Scott's graduation had been the same as any other graduation. I guess the only difference was: that it was Scott who was graduating. Stacey said she had her doubts during final exam week, but she was more than happy to see her big brother receive his diploma.

"Stacey! Wallace!" Scott beamed as he engulfed us both into a group hug.

"Aw, Scott, I'm so happy!" Stacey smiled as she took a moment to look her brother over.

"You look good in something other than that stupid 'X' jacket."

"One: it's 'X-Men' and two: I happen to love that jacket thank you very much," Scott corrected her. I couldn't help but smile at the scene that played out before me. Even though they had their moments and arguments, they were very loving siblings still.

"Wallace!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as Scott nearly knocked me over in a hug, "You came!"

"Well, of course I did," I smiled, hugging him back, "Stacey wouldn't let me stay home."

"Oh, please! You were begging me to remind you what time the graduation was," Stacey lightly punched me in the arm once Scott had let go, "Plus, Scott has to introduce you to his friends."

Either Stacey has amazing timing or she's the devil, because just then one of Scott's classmates strolled over.

"Scott! We're done with school!" A girl with blonde pigtails cheered as she hugged Scott. Scott tensed at the suddenly touched, but the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Y-Yeah, we are," Scott nodded weakly, pulling away from the girl's grasp.

"Oh, hi Stacey!" The girl gave a small wave to the soon to be college student. She then turned to me with a smile, "And who's this?"

"Wallace Wells," I spoke, extending my hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Wallace. Lisa," She smiled as she shook my hand. Suddenly she gasped and looked at Stacey, "Is this your boyfriend?"

"What? Oh, no. He's dating Sc-"

"He's dating someone else!" Scott interrupted, grabbing Stacey by the arm and pulling her further away, "Stacey can I talk to you for a minute?"

Once Scott and Stacey moved away, it was just me and the Lisa girl, "So... Wallace, is your girlfriend pretty?"

"Oh... Yeah, she's uh, she's very pretty," I answered as I watched Scott say something to Stacey.

"Oh, that's good! I'm sure she's nice and smart, too," Lisa continued.

"Yeah..." I tuned out her senseless blabbering, and focused more on Scott.

God, it felt like forever since I last saw him. He looked skinnier, but I'm sure that's nothing a little of Stacey's cooking couldn't fix. His hair had grown; it's probably time for him to get a hair cut... But I'll let him decide. He was the same height, which was a good thing. Last thing I would want is for Scott to grow taller than me. Hm, from where I stood, his lips looked a little chapped...but nothing some kissing couldn't change.

"Are you and Scott good friends?" Lisa suddenly asked, pulling me from my thoughts for the second time that day.

"Okay, look," I turned to the idiotic, annoying girl, "First off, it's 'Are Scott and you good friends'. Okay? I'm tired of people with bad grammar; I only let Scott get away with it because it's cute when he does it," She stared at me in shock and opened her mouth to respond, but I wasn't finished, "Second of all, _Scott and I_ aren't friends. We happen to be dating, alright?"

"...oh, o-okay," She nodded, probably not knowing what else to do.

"Good," I smiled smugly as I shoved my hands in my coat pockets, "Glad we have an understanding,"

"Hey, do you guys want to grab some free food in the cafeteria area?" Scott asked as he walked back over, "Stacey says she's hungry, and I could eat something,"

"Um, no I'll pass," Lisa smiled awkwardly, "I should go find my parents, I'm sure they're looking for me,"

"I'm sure they are," I agreed, smirking at her. She gave me paranoid look, before nodding and running off.

"That was weird..." Scott stated as we watched the girl disappear into a crowd of people.

"She was weird," I pointed out, "Anyway, I need some coffee, so let's go."

* * *

><p>I regret going to the cafeteria area. Once we got there, we ran into Kim and the strange kid Scott talks about a lot, with the inability to socialize properly: Young Neil. Scott said it wasn't his real name, but because he's the youngest of his friends, he introduces him to everyone as 'Young' Neil.<p>

"Kim, you seen Stephen Stills around?" Scott questioned the natural redhead.

"No," She frowned, "I thought he was with you?"

"He's probably with Julie," Stacey noted, "They're always together these days. Like even when Julie's at work, Stephen's sitting at a table waiting for her to get off,"

"And that's why I hate relationships, too much of a commitment," Kim rolled eyes before taking a fork full of salad into her mouth. Stacey gave a short awkward laugh before silence fell over the table.

We all sat there: Stacey eating her club sandwich, Kim eating her salad, and Young Neil talking to Scott about some video game he played over the weekend. I sighed as I watched the two exchange lines of dialect. Maybe it was just me, but I felt a bit jealous. I mean, Scott and I haven't seen each other in weeks, and here he was talking to this other kid. Would it kill him to talk to me for a while? Would it kill him to look at me and just me for a little bit? Tch, what a spoiled brat...

Suddenly, an idea formed in my head. I placed a hand under the table and placed it on Scott's thigh. He stuttered but continued to talk to the other boy. With a devilish smirk, I moved it higher and higher until I was as close to his groin as I could get without touching it.

"...fuck you," Scott whispered under his breath as he went to cover his mouth.

"What?" Young Neil asked Scott, probably thinking Scott was talking to him.

"Oh, nothing, nothing! Sorry," Scott smiled weakly at the other boy.

"Would you like that?" I whispered to him, chuckling as I did.

"No!" Scott hissed back.

"Did I miss something?" Stacey questioned, hearing Scott hiss at me.

"No..." Scott answered before shooting a glare at me. I smiled back at him before removing my hand.

"So, what's everyone doing after this?" Stacey questioned us as she finished her lunch.

"I have work..." Kim sighed placing her fork in her empty salad bowl.

"Hm, yeah I have to go home and stuff," Young Neil nodded, as if he was trying to convince himself that rather than us.

"Why?" Scott questioned Stacey's original question.

"Oh, because I need help cleaning the house, that's all," A too sweet smiled forced itself onto Stacey's face.

"Oh hell no, I'm going to Wallace's place then!" Scott declared, grabbing my arm as he did.

"Haha, sorry I have to go fetch Julie from the coffee shop," I smiled weakly.

"Fine, then I'm going to Young Neil's…" Scott mumbled as he released my arm.

"Then it's decided!" Stacey smiled that sickening sweet smile again…

* * *

><p>"For house cleaning, this is...actually really cool, Stacey," I told her as I looked around. Stacey had somehow managed to rent out the Rockit for Scott's surprise graduation party and decorated the whole place in a three hour time span, "It looks great."<p>

"Why thank you!" She spoke as she looked around at her work with pride, "Hee, it was a lot of work but I did it, no thanks to Julie..."

"Ha, I was here for moral support not to do physical work," Julie snorted from her spot behind the bar.

"Hey, did you manage to find someone who makes drinks? Like one of your friends?" I asked glancing towards the bar.

"Oh, yeah. Actually, she's one of Scott's friends. She was in his graduating class," Stacey sighed before continuing, "She's one of Scott's exes though..."

"Are they still friends?" I questioned casually, trying not to feel too jealous.

"Yeah, I think so," Stacey leaned against bar exhaustedly, "I don't know though, Scott always looks uncomfortable around her, unlike when he's with Kim,"

"Kim? You mean Kim Pine?"

"Yeah, they dated for about a month," Stacey sighed again; it was like talking about Scott's relationship problems wore her out.

"Whoa..." I frowned as I thought back to the first time I had met the red head, "That explains a lot."

"It does?" Stacey arched an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Hm, yeah, but it's a _long_ story…" Feeling quite exhausted myself, I sighed.

"Oh…" Stacey whispered, understanding instantly, "Well, we don't have time anyway! We need to go get ready!"

* * *

><p>"House cleaning my ass!" I smiled as I hugged my sister, "You didn't have to do this,"<p>

"Oh, but I did," Stacey smirked, "I had to throw a big, extravagant party in order to get one in return for when I graduate."

"Clever little bastard," I stated as I engulfed her in another hug.

It was awesome that Stacey threw me a surprise graduation party. There was tons of people and cake, which Kim cooked after what Stacey said was a lot of begging and crying. The thing about Kim is she's an amazing cook, but she only bakes and stuff when she's with Hollie (which sucks for everyone else). Somehow Stacey also managed to get Lisa, who majored in mixology, to be the bartender for my party. She had also paid this one DJ, DJ Maple Leaf, to do the music. It was actually a really cool party, compared to our parents' get-togethers.

"Want to dance?"

"Huh?" I turned around to find Wallace smiling at me with his hand extended, "Oh no, oh god please no." Wallace laughed at my horrified face as I stared down at his hand in fear, "I hate dancing, Wallace, you know that…"

"Yeah, but I thought I would try," He shrugged as he let his hand fall back into place by his side, "I'm going to the bar for a drink, come get me when you're ready for that dance." After a quick wink from Wallace, and shiver on my part, he was gone. With a sigh of relief and disappointment, I went to go get my third piece of Kim's cake.

I took a seat at the bar, cake and fork in hand. I smiled politely when I realized I had grabbed a seat next to Michael Comeau.

"So, how was college, Pilgrim?" Michael asked causally.

"Ah, you know, boring and stupid," I took a forkful of cake into my mouth.

"Haha, yeah. I guess that pretty much sums up college in less than five words," Michael laughed. I hummed, agreeing with his statement.

"Oh, hey, t-thanks for taking care of Wallace while I was gone," I smiled at him after swallowing. He gave me a questioning look before turning his attention to his cup of beer. "Um, he told me that you guys hangout while I was gone," I explained.

"O-Oh, yeah that..." He mumbled something else, but I couldn't make it out. I was about to change the subject (cause the mood totally changed, and it wasn't the type of mood you eat cake in), when Michael cleared his throat and spoke: "Look, Scott, there's something you should know about Wallace..."

"Yeah?" I took another bite of cake. God, Kim was so good at baking... She should do it more often.

"Wallace is a really trustworthy boyfriend- well, guy in general. Don't question his word, okay?" Michael shot me this serious look that made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah sure?" I shifted on the barstool.

"Because... Because even when he's put in, um, sinful situations, he manages to stay truthful and loyal."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that's talk hypothetically," I nodded, mentioning him to continue, "Alright, well, if a hypothetical Wallace was put into a situation that hypothetically tested his loyalty to his hypothetical boyfriend, he would be able to come out of it as the better man...hypothetically speaking,"

"...wait, what? I-I even more confused now," I frowned at him, "Please speak English, Michael."

"I am!" He huffed, pushing his glasses up.

"If something happened with Wallace, just tell me," I told him in a serious tone, pushing my cake to the side.

"Fuck, okay!" Michael growled, frustrated by my lack of understanding, "Wallace got drunk, I took him home, and - yes I admit - things got a _little_ out of hand."

"...a little out of hand?" My eyebrow arched, and my heart sank.

"We um... I mean, _I_ kinda got out of hand..." Michael turned away, not wanting to make eye contact with me.

"Michael, what happened?"

"Don't worry about it, bro," He turned back and drunk some more of his beer, "He called out your name, so it's all good!"

"...wh-what?" I stared blankly at him.

He... He and Michael... No, they... While I was gone... They did _it_ while I was gone?

"Dude, don't sweat it. Wallace's is as faithful as they get!" Michael stood up with a smile, before clapping me on the back and causing me to want to throw up all of the cake I had eaten that night…

* * *

><p>When I got home, I went straight to my room without wishing Stacey a "goodnight". I slammed my door, plodded onto my bed (facedown), and instantly got the urge to jump out of the window and die. I mean, who wouldn't want to after they found out their boyfriend was sleeping with some fucker…<p>

…_revenge._

I sat up and wiped at my eyes with the back of my hands, what time was it? I had fallen asleep accidently and now it was 3 in the morning. I looked around my darken room as I thought about the weird dream I was just having. In the dream, Wallace had gotten all jealous because I was hanging out with Young Neil. At the end, Wallace had come back crawling and apologizing…and then we had make-up sex. But the sex isn't what made me think about the dream, even though it was wonderful, it was the fact that Wallace had gotten jealous.

Suddenly it all made sense, that was how I was going to get back at Wallace!

* * *

><p>The next day, I went to Stephen Stills' place to talk to Young Neil. Neil was in the middle of a Super Smash Bros. Melee game when I arrived:<p>

"Wanna play a round?" He offered as he motioned towards the small TV that sat in the living room. I simple nodded, kicking some fictional ass should brighten my mood.

We ended up playing about twenty rounds, but it was only when I went into sudden death with the Ice Climbers that I remember why I had come. "Dude, can you do me a favor?"

"What type?" Young Neil asked as he watched the battle closely.

"I need your help with this plan..." I trailed off when I had kicked the pink Ice Climber off.

"O.K. bitch," Neil whispered.

"Ah, but her brother's still on the stage," I pointed out as I mashed some more buttons.

"Hm, yeah..."

"...anyway, what do you say?" I tried again.

"About what?"

"About the plan?" I eyed him out of the corners of my eyes, was he even listening?

"...what plan?" I sighed at his response. Shaking my head, I decided to finish this match before talking about it anymore.

Soon after the conversation died, bombs began dropping from the game's sky,

"I hate the bombs..." Neil mumbled as he changed his position from the floor to the couch.

"Me too," I agreed, now having to dodge kicks, hammer swings, _and_ bombs. Suddenly a bomb landed right on the bastard and blew him off the screen, "Hell yeah!"

"Haha, dude got owed!" Young Neil cheered from the sofa, "Man, look at that replay!"

We laughed as the slow motion footage was played and the blue-hooded boy was sent flying once more. As the award ceremony music played and Link was pronounced winner, I turned my attention back to Neil: "Okay, I need your help with this pla-"

"What does the plan involve?" He quickly asked as he began to start another round.

"Neil, dude, wait and just listen to me first," I frowned, realizing he had an attention problem.

"I am," He frowned back, still staring at the screen.

I sighed and gave up, "Okay... The plan involves making this other person jealous."

"Jealous? _Other person_?" His left eyebrow arched as he hit the start button, snatched my controller off the ground, and tossed it to me.

"...yes, _other person_..." I repeated, reluctantly catching the bike controller and playing.

"...are we talking about Wallace?" He asked causally from the couch. It was so causal that I missed it the first time, "Scott?"

"Hm?" I bit my lip concentrating on game at hand.

"The other person, is it Wallace?"

"..."

"...?"

"...wait, what?" I smashed the pause button harder than I probably should have.

"Dude, un-pause the game. I was just getting into the zone," Neil spoke as his eyebrows knitted themselves together.

"Hell no, dude! How did you know?" I wanted an answer because suddenly everyone knew and that wasn't okay. I wasn't ready for everyone to know...

"Well, it was obvious," Neil's sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I-It was?"

"Dude, Scott, don't give me that look. If you cry, I'll probably get really uncomfortable and shit..." He averted his eyes to some other place, anywhere but my face.

"H-How was it obvious?" I questioned, thinking that I and Wallace had done a good job hiding it.

"Bro, it isn't hard to tell when two people are best friends. I mean, you and Wallace even live together," Neil explained as he ran a hand through his brown, shaggy hair.

"...best friends?" I eyed the boy for a second time that day.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know why people always want to make their best bud jealous, but Stephen does it all the time with Julie and I always help. So, I'll help you out cause I'm a pro," He flashed me a shady smile before his features turned serious, "Now un-pause the game."

And thus, plan "Hangout with Young Neil and Ignore Wallace" began.

* * *

><p>A Wonderful Montage of the Next Three Weeks:<p>

Week One~

***beep*** "Hey, Scott, it's me...Wallace. I'm calling, again, so just call me back when you get this message. Okay?" ***beep***

**0o0o0o0**

***beep*** "Scott, is everything alright? I haven't talked to you in three days, you okay? I've been by your place, but you're never there. And you never come here anymore... Call me back, please."** *beep***

**0o0o0o0**

***beep*** "Dude, Scott, like what the hell is going on? I talked to Stacey and she said you seem fine, so what's happening? Are you avoiding me or something like that? Did I do something wrong? Call me back. Soon." ***beep***

* * *

><p>Week Two~<p>

***beep*** "Hey, Young Neil, it's Scott. I just wanted to know if we're staying at your place or mine tonight? Call me back before then!" ***beep***

***beep* **"Hey SP, let's chill at mine cause I have a system and you don't... Later." ***beep***

**0o0o0o0**

***beep*** "Hey, dude, you'll never guess how many messages Wallace left me last tonight, it's crazy man! Anyway, we still on for that movie and lunch thing? Call me." ***beep***

**0o0o0o0**

***beep*** "Yo, bro, it's me. I just talked to Stephen and he talked to Julie and apparently Wallace went all ape shit on her the other day because she mentioned your name. I think the plan is working, man... Oh! And don't forget to meet me at the Rockit tonight." ***beep***

* * *

><p>Week Three~<p>

***beep***** **"Stacey, Young Neil is coming over for dinner tonight. So, set the table for three…please. Love you, sis!" ***beep*******

**0o0o0o0**

***beep***** **"Hello? Wallace, it's me, Stacey. I was just calling because I wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight and have dinner with us. Scott invited Young Neil over, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over as well. It's been a while since I've seen you and Scott's been so busy with Neil lately, that I'm sure you two miss each other… Um, so yeah, just come on over around 7. You can call me back if you want, or you can just show up. Anyway, hope to see you tonight! I'm making pasta!"** *****beep*******

**0o0o0o0**

***beep* **"Hey Stacey, I'm sorry but I can't come tonight. I've been really busy with work and all lately… But I'm sure we'll see each other soon. I'll come by the coffee shop later this week and visit you during work. In the mean time, I'll talk to you later, bye."** *beep***

* * *

><p>I sighed as the message ended and I hit the end button. What the hell was keeping Wallace so busy? Work had obviously been a lie because we all know that Wallace's job barely requires him to go <em>into<em> the office and work, let alone do work _outside _of the office. So, what was really keeping him away? And why hadn't he mentioned anything about Scott?

I could hear my brother and Young Neil in the living room playing some game. That was also peculiar…this was the third night in a row that Neil was having dinner with us. It wouldn't be so strange if Stephen had come with him once, but it's also Neil by himself.

I stopped stirring the pasta, had something gone down between Wallace and Scott? Suddenly the urge to talk to Wallace over came my urge to make dinner. Turning the stove off, taking the pot of water and noodles over to the sink, and turning off the timer as I passed it, I headed for the front door. "Boys, order some pizza because I need to going out. I won't be making any pasta when I get back, so just order a large."

* * *

><p>I pounded on the wooden door that stood between my big brother's happiness and me. There was a moment of silence before I went back to banging on the door, "Okay, I'm coming, one second!"<p>

The front door to Wallace's house opened and I pushed my way passed him and into the warm home. "Stacey, what the hell is-"

"I demand to know what's going on, Wallace!" I yelled as I threw my hands up in frustration, "What did you two dimwits do this time?"

"Excuse me? 'This time'?" Wallace frowned as he shut the front door, "I honestly don't have no idea what-"

"Oh, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" I shouted, pointing a finger at him, pissed that he was acting innocent and dumb.

"What I was trying to say before you interrupted me was that I have no idea what's going on," My finger instantly dropped and I felt guilty as hell, "All I know is that Scott has been ignoring me since the graduation party."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Wallace," I sighed, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear, "I'm just worried about you two. You seem so happy together,"

"And we are, but I have to figure out what's wrong for us to go back to normal…"

"Brainstorming party!" I exclaimed, " We cant think if all the possible scenarios! Like they do in crime shows!"

"Dear god…" He whispered as he rubbed his forehead.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Maybe you offending Scott with your teasing?" I threw out the idea before drinking the hot chocolate Wallace made me.

"Mabye… I did ask him if he wanted to dance at his graduation party," He pointed out, sitting his beer bottle on the floor next to him.

"Oh, that might be it. But I don't see why that would piss him off some much, you know? Because I'm sure he knew you were joking," I spoke as I tried to connect the two, but failed. No, Wallace's teasing wasn't the problem.

"Well, there's the…stuff we've been using during um, you know," Wallace rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What stuff are you talking about?" I didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"I b-bought these things off of this extremely shady website while Scott was at college and we started using them when he came back to visit…" He attempted to explain.

"What are you talking about, Wallace? Just spit it out already!" I huffed, frustrated.

"Fine, I bought some sex toys off of the internet and-"

"Jesus, Wallace! Stop, stop right there!" I nearly threw my mug at him, "I don't want to know anything about your guys sex life, ew!"

"Haha, sorry. I was trying to spare you the details," He smiled sheepishly, "But that aside, I don't think that's it because he totally likes it-"

"Stop!" I screamed, placing the mug on the ground and covering my ears with my hands, "I don't want to hear about what you do in bed with my brother!"

"Haha, sorry again, I'll stop," Wallace laughed as he picked his bottle back up and drunk from it.

"Good, now let's think of something else…" I instructed, wrapping my hands around the warm mug once more.

"What if Scott's just spending time with someone he has more in common with," Wallace suddenly said as he stared at the ground. "Maybe they're…" Wallace trailed off.

"'Maybe they're' what, Wallace?" I narrowed my eyes, reading his mind, "I know my brother, Wallace, and he's not cheating on you."

"I know, but I can't help but thi-" He began.

"No, you're pathetic if you think my brother would even consider cheating on you," I scolded, tightening my grip on the mug. When he didn't answer and continued to watch the floor, I stated my concern: "I don't want you guys to break up. It's been so long since Scott was truly as happy as he is with you. I don't think I could stand it if you two broke up…"

"Don't worry, we won't," I looked at Wallace, he looked determined, but he was still looking at the carpet.

"How do you kn-"

"Because I made a promise, and I'm not about to break it," He turned to me with a spark in his eyes that was much more then mere determination. It was the spark of having faith in a relationship you _know_ is worth it.

I stood up and placed the mug onto the counter behind me, "I believe in you, Wallace. Don't make me regret it," I said before leaving him and heading back home.

* * *

><p>I went to get coffee the next day and decided to ask Julie for some advice. I was little on edge, when I thought about what Stacey would do to me if I couldn't get Scott to talk to me. But when I got there, some random dude was making coffee, while Julie and Michael were sitting at a table near the back, where they looked to be discussing something important. I decided that the coffee could wait and walked over to them.<p>

"Mind if I join?" I asked as I approached them.

"No, but don't you dare leaving here without buying a coffee, you're one of our loyalist consumers," Julie spoke bluntly as she motioned towards an unoccupied chair that sat nearby, "But back to what we were talking about before: I just don't understand it either…"

"Hm, I agree… Sounds fishy to me," Michael nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" I questioned, sticking my nose into their business.

"Pilgrim and Neil," Julie sighed, "Stephen said something's wrong with Scott."

"Obviously, because he's been hangout with 'Young' Neil and avoiding me for the passed month," I told her with a frown.

"Well, that explains a lot," Michael stated, genuinely surprised.

"Wait, what did you do this time?" Julie narrowed her eyes at me.

"Why do you think it was me?" I asked, pissed that everyone thought it was my fault.

"Because it's _you_, Wallace," She smirked at her insult before glaring at me again.

"Ugh…" I sighed before explaining the whole situation to the two.

0o0o0o0o0

"And that's what has been going on," I finished with the need to grab a coffee. Julie looked bored by the explanation, but Michael had this look on his face that reminded me of someone who was halfway around the world and just realized that they left the stove on at home.

"Wallace, I need to go to the library, now," He told me as he stood up from his seat.

"And?" I asked, what the hell did that have to do with Scott? Or with me for that fact?

"Dude, just come with me, please?" He pleaded, before he suddenly winked at me.

"…oh! Okay, yeah I'll go with you," I smiled before standing with him and putting my jacket on.

"Wait, what's going on now?" Julie asked, standing up as well because she didn't want to be left out. But Michael just ignored her, dragged me out of the coffee shop, and into the library.

Once we reached the history section, where we knew no one would be in because schools were out for the summer, Michael let go of my hand.

"Alright, I'm here, now spill the beans," I commanded, pissed that I didn't get my coffee.

"Okay, so you remember the graduation party?" Michael asked as he pushed his glasses back into place.

"Yeah, I do, what about it?" I questioned.

"Well, and please don't hate me," Oh shit. "But you remember that night we went to the Rockit when Scott was at college?" Oh fuck. "Well, you know that note I left you that next morning? It was kind of a lie," Oh hell no. "And then somehow I ended up telling Scott about it…"

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?"

* * *

><p>"And next time, I'll be forced to take your library cards!" The old woman yelled at us before shutting the double doors to the old building.<p>

"…did we just get kicked out of the library?"

"_You_ did, _I _got kicked out of my relationship because of you!" I shouted at Michael, balling my hands into fist.

"Dude, Wallace, calm down. I'll help yo-"

"You won't do anything! The only thing you can do is get the fuck out of my life, seeing how you pretty much ruined it," I growled at the man. He went to open his mouth, but I was done with him. I was done with everyone. I turned and started to walk away.

"Wait, Wallace, where are you going?" Michael yelled after me.

"To see Scott," I answered, "Because I can still fix this."

* * *

><p>"Scott!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs of the Pilgrims home. I busted open his bedroom door to find Young Neil and him sitting on the floor reading comics.<p>

"Wallace?" Scott instantly threw down the comic and stood up, "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"We need to talk Scott," He walked over and tried to push me out of his room, "Please, Scott hear me out: I didn't cheat on you."

Suddenly the pushing stopped, and Scott stared at me in shock, before a threateningly look took over his features, "You liar! I'm not stupid!"

"I never said you were," I tried to keep my voice at a calm level, in hopes that Scott would see there was no reason to yell.

"You didn't have to," Scott spoke as he backed away from me, "It was implied!"

"No it wasn't, Scott," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Yes it was, just like hurting me was implied when you cheated on me!" He argued.

"I never cheated on you," I assured him, as Neil stood up beside Scott, "The closest thing to cheating is what you've been doing with _him_."

Scott gasped, like a girl who had just been called a whore, and Young Neil walked over towards with this look. This "I'm not afraid to punch you" look.

"But you were the one who was actually ch-" I shot the boy a glare before throwing my hand in his face to stop him from coming any closer, "Shut the fuck up."

"Don't tell him to shut up," Scott hissed.

"Oh, I apologize, tell your _boyfriend_ here: I'm sorry for telling him to shut up when he decided to stick his nose in business that wasn't his,"

"My boyfriend, huh? At least he wouldn't cheat on me! A-And if he did, at least he would have the decency to tell me he was!" Scott's face was turning red and his voice was beginning to shake.

"Decency? You want to talk to me about 'decency'?" He didn't response, "You didn't have the decency to tell Stacey or me that you were leaving. Your own fucking _sister_, Scott!" He flinched when I mentioned Stacey. He's defensive walls were down, and I thought I would be able to make a breakthrough, but the opportunity only lasted for a moment.

"I apologized for that!" He retorted, "You on the other hand, refuse to even admit what you did!"

"Yeah, that's because I didn't do anything!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. We weren't getting anywhere!

"You cheated on me, you fucking dick!" He yelled, launching himself at me. I caught him, as he wrapped his arms around my neck, "You fucking jerk..."

"Scott..." I could feel my shirt getting wet, and I almost had wished that I had just agreed with him and apologized from the beginning. But... I couldn't bring myself to admit I did something that I didn't. "Scott, babe, pull yourself together..."

Suddenly, Scott pushed me away with a force I wasn't prepared for, and sent me stumbling, trying to catch my footing. "Don't call me 'babe'..." He whispered, glaring at the ground. His hands formed fist, that were unclenching and re-clenching, "I hate that name,"

"Scott-"

"I h-hate you," Scott looked up from the floor with tears in his eyes, "I hate you so much..."

"..." I didn't know how to response to that... I mean, what could I say? I'm sorry?

"Do I really mean nothing to you?" Scott sniffed, before wiping at his eyes.

"Scott, no. You mean a lot to me, and you know I would never do anything to hurt you," I sighed, why doesn't he just believe me?

"Then why...?"

"What happen with Michael was...was just a mistake. I was drunk, he was drunk, and that's all that's to it."

"But sleeping with h-him?" Scott choked, as he wiped feverishly at his eyes.

"S-Sleeping with him?" I asked, what was he talking about we never-

"Yes, sleeping with him!" Scott explored, his teeth grinding together.

"Scott, I never slept with Michael," I tried to reason with him one last time.

"Why do you keep lying to me?" He whimpered as he turned away from me. I went to hold him, when suddenly a pair of arms snaked their way around his waist. Neil hugged Scott as he cried into his chest.

"Fine, I'm leaving." I whispered as I left the room.

"Wallace, what happened?" Stacey asked frantically.

"He's a lost cause if he won't trust me," I grumbled as I snatched my jacket from its place on the floor near the door, "I'm sorry but we're through, Stacey, it's over."

"No, Wallace, you can't leave," Stacey grabbed at my arm as she panicked, "You can't leave him like this, not like this,"

"Ha, watch me," I smirked a bittersweet smile as I crossed the threshold of the Pilgrim household for the last time.

"No, Wallace! Come back!" Stacey screamed from the front step of their porch, "Please, Wallace!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, poor Wallace and Scott. Wouldn't it be horrible if I ended the story like this? I think what's even worse is that I thought about it. XP<strong>

**Anyway, I'm back! Life got a little too crazy there for a minute, but it seems that it has mellowed back out (a bit). Next update? Not before Christmas, but I'll just to have it up by January... No promises, though! XD**

******You can skip this part if you like, just personal thank you's:******

_TheaMear:_ Yesss, another L4D fan! :D Thank you for reading and reviewing! And you guessed right [but that comes in later]. ;)

_update soon ok:_ I tried my best to update as soon as I could! Lol, it's probably just cause I suck at Final Fantasy games... Anywho! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)

_PrettyLittleScars:_ Thank you so much! I'm definitely trying my best to finish this story, cause I really do want to! XD

_YaoiOverlord:_ I love your username! XD That aside, thank you very much for waiting for the "epicness"! It means a lot to me that you waited, I hope you enjoyed it! :)

_sheetamoon:_ Update granted! Thank you a ton for reading and reviewing (and calling it awesome)! :)

_Kookie Killer:_ Ffffff-yes! Made a new fan in just one day! :D Your review made me so happy, I'm really glad that people actually understand and _appreciate_ the gaming quotes and stuff. I'm sorry I don't have any of those in this chapter, but there'll be some in the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing (it keeps me writing)! :)

**I love you guys a bunch for all the support! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Question for the chapter: What will it take to reunite Wallace and Scott?**


	9. Chapter 8: No Hope For Us

**Title: **Just a Year. Or Two.

**Writer: **Pochee

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **This is the somewhat epic story before the epic story. This story takes place before Ramona moved to Canada, before Scott got a real job, before Wallace started dating the other Scott, and before Julie became a bitch-wait...no, Julie was always a bitch, never mind. This is the less-awesome-than-the-actual-Scott-Pilgrim-comics tale about how our awe-inspiring, uncanny, oddball duo met; and why they share the same bed.

****Everything's at the end.****

****I own nothing mentioned in this chapter or story. All characters, video games, and shows mentioned belong to their rightful creators.****

**Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: No Hope For Us<p>

"Alright, let this emergency meeting commence," I spoke as I pounded my fist on the small round table.

"Is that really necessary? The table thing?" Young Neil questioned as he looked up at me.

"Are you really necessary? No, but you're still here, aren't you?" Julie glared at him before turning her attention to me, "Why is he here anyway? I thought Wallace hated him? And _him_."

"Hey!" Michael protested when Julie pointed a finger in his direction.

"Wait a minute, how are we going to help get them back together, when we're the reason they broke up?" Young Neil asked suddenly.

"Whoa, don't put me in that group!" Julie hissed at the boy, "I didn't do anything to hinder their relationship."

"Neither did I," Kim quietly, but bluntly stated from her seat near the window.

"Look, you guys, our boss is only letting us open the coffee shop late because I said it was an emergency. So, let's start acting like it is and shut the hell up," I ordered as I hit the table again, just for Young Neil.

Once it seemed like everyone was ready to begin, I recapped what had happened so far, "Wallace hasn't left his place, unless it's for coffee or a movie, which is where Julie and Kim both come in. Scott, on the other hand, hasn't left his room at all. He let's Young Neil and myself in his room to bring him food, but aside from that, he's had no other human interaction in his life."

"That's really pathetic, on both of their parts," Julie rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Okay, yes I agree that what happened didn't need to happen," I spoke, "But we're here right now to fix it."

Everyone quietly nodded in agreement, "Good, now that we're all on the same page, let's try to come up with a way to get them back together. The floor is now open to discussion."

"What if we throw this big party, and lock Scott and Wallace in a closet together?" Young Neil suggested, but I chose to ignore it, unlike some people...

"What the hell?" Julie looked at Neil, "How fucking old are you?"

"I-It was just a sug-"

"No, stop right there," Julie groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Just keep your mouth shut..."

"Anyway, back to the issue at hand," I turned to Kim, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Let them rot and figure this shit out on their own?" Kim smiled a bittersweet grin.

"No."

"What if we get them to play a video game together?" Michael spoke up, "I know Wallace has been prac-"

"Ugh, you're just as bad as him!" Julie yelled as she threw a hand in Neil's direction.

"Okay, okay, everyone calm down," I sighed, we wouldn't be getting anything done like this.

"You mean, Julie calm down," Michael smirked, only to receive the finger from Julie.

An hour had flown by as we tried to come up with something, but no one could think of anything _good_.

"Oh my god, this is pointless!" Michael exclaimed suddenly.

"Look, I'm surprised they even met in the first place," Julie shook her head, "I mean, how did they even get together?"

"That's it!" I cheered, why haven't I thought about that before? "We should recreate the moment when they first met!"

"How the hell do we do that?" Julie questioned, obviously fed up with this whole thing.

"When Wallace and Scott first met, it was because I went to the hospital and Wallace had to pick Scott up from school," I explained, giddy at the thought of actually having a solution.

"But Scott just graduated from college," Young Neil pointed out.

"Yes, but it wasn't school that brought them together, it was me," I spoke, but instantly felt like that statement was a bit jaded, "I mean, it was the fact that someone they both cared about was in trouble."

"Hm, I agree," Michael nodded his head slowly, "If we can recreate that feeling of panic, they might be forced to talk to one another."

"Oh! Like that saying, desperate times call for desperate measures?" Neil asked, beginning to understand.

"Yeah, kind of," I smiled at him, "But the real question is: what do we do to make the situation again?"

"We'll just tell them you're at the hospital because you fell down the stairs," Julie shrugged, but received a frown from Kim:

"They might not arrive at the hospital at the same time, and as soon as they realize that Stacey isn't really there, they'll leave."

"So, then what do you suggest?" Julie glared at the redhead.

"That Stacey get injured, like break her arm, and we just tell Scott and Wallace that she fall down the stairs."

When Kim finished, the light bulb had gone off in all of our heads:

"That's brilliant, Kim!" I grinned at her.

"That is a good idea," Young Neil agreed.

"Yeah, but how is Stacey going to break her arm?" Michael frowned, "It's not like we're going to run her over with a car, right?"

"No, we won't," Kim sighed, then continued, "I'll break it."

Glances and looks were exchanged, before I had to make a serious decision: my brother's happiness or my arm?

"I'll do it," I nodded to Kim, who smiled back.

"Are you sure about th-" Michael began, but we didn't have time to second-guess ourselves.

"Yes, I'm positive."

**0o0o0o0**

"Now that that's settle: Young Neil, you'll go tell Scott. And Michael, you'll go get Wallace and tell him what happened, alright?" I instructed, giving Michael a stern look.

"Is that really a good idea?" Michael looked down at his cup of coffee, "I mean... I'm partly the reason for their-"

"Ha, partly? You _are_ the reason," Julie jeered at him, "Between you and that nerd, I don't know who's more at fault."

"I-I didn't know they were dating... I'm sorry," Young Neil looked at his hands, which were shaking a little.

"It's okay, all that matters is that you're trying to correct your mistake," I smiled at him; he looked a lot more guilty than Michael did. And to be frank, I thought this whole mess was Michael's fault...

* * *

><p>Once the boys left, Kim gave me a look: "It's alright, as long as we don't get blood everywhere, it's okay."<p>

"Good, then hand me your arm," Kim commanded.

"Wait, so we're just going to break your arm?" Julie seemed genuinely worried about my well-being.

"That's the idea," I smiled at her reassuringly, "I'll be fine."

"Let's do this, I have to go to work soon," Kim sighed as she grabbed my right arm.

"Wait, I write with my right..." Kim sighed again, releasing my arm and snatching the other.

"Better?" I nodded at her question with a small smile on my face.

"Okay, let's do this quick. The faster, the better," Kim told us seriously, "Julie, hold her down around her bicep. I'll take her forearm and snap it back."

"Wait, won't that break my elbow?" I questioned, a little frightened now.

"Exactly," Kim smirked a devilish grin, before turning her attention to Julie, "On 3, okay?" Julie nodded, a look of determination on her face as her grip on my shoulder tightened to a death grip. "1...2..."

But Kim never made it to 3. A sudden force bent my arm in a direction it was never meant to bend, "**FUCK**!"

* * *

><p>There was a knock on my door, and expecting to greet Stacey, I opened it only to find Michael.<p>

"Hey, let me in, it's important," He spoke as he tried to push passed me.

"Ha, no way, stay out," I shoved him back, "Whatever you need to tell me, you can tell me out here."

"Fine, Stacey's at the hospital," He frowned.

"W-What? Why?" I quickly grabbed my coat off the wall, and walked out, closing the door behind me.

"She's at the hospital, she fell down some stairs," He sighed, looking at the front door behind me.

"I have to go," I began, trying to get passed him, "Thank you for telling me-"

"Look, Wallace, I'm sorry," Michael apologized.

"I know you are..." I stopped dead in my tracks, was now really a good time?

"And, because I think this is it for us, I want you to know something," Michael looked away for a brief moment.

"What is it?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I always really liked you..." He sighed, "And that night, you were the only one who was drunk."

I stared at Michael for a while, now definitely wasn't a good time. But Michael...liked me? "Why?"

"Ah, I don't know," Michael shrugged as a small smile played on his face, "You were always so nice. You were very kind to me when we first met, and you've put up with me ever since. Hm, and whenever you got drunk, you became cuter."

"Michael-" I began.

"Yeah, I know there's no hope for us..." Michael laughed, but it was so empty and forced, "But it was a good try, wasn't it?"

"...yeah, it was," I frowned at the ground.

"Good luck with Scott," I looked up to find another smile on his face, "Go get him, tiger!"

I smiled weakly smiled at him, "Thanks, Michael...for always being there."

"Yeah, well what other choice did I have?" He laughed as that eat shit grin found its place on his face, "Take care, man."

"Yeah, I'll try," I patted him on the shoulder before I walked passed him and began my journey to the hospital.

* * *

><p>When I got to Stacey's room, I noticed two things (that made me sick to my stomach): Scott was there and Stacey only had an arm cast on.<p>

"You fell down the stairs and _only_ broke your arm?" I frowned as I walked in, taking off my coat.

"Er, yeah?" She smiled awkwardly up at me from her spot on the medical bed.

"She didn't fall down the stairs," Scott spoke as he stared at the window on the other side of the room, "It was a lie."

"Ha, trying to play match maker, huh?"

"Well...yeah," She answered honestly. Scott's head dropped before he suddenly stood up, "I'll be at home, Stacey."

"Huh? You can't leave ye-"

"Wallace probably wants some time with you, right?" He smiled a sicken grin as he turned towards me.

"No! This isn't going any further!" Stacey shouted as she got off her bed, "This is ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous?" Scott asked, "I thought this was normal when someone's around their ex-boyfriend?"

"Wallace is not your ex-boyfriend, Scott!" Stacey yelled at him, pushing him with her only good arm.

"Whoa, let's calm down," I said as I moved in between the siblings, "We don't want anymore injures."

"You two need to talk this shit out," Stacey growled, "I'm so fucking tired of this."

"Of what? What the hell are we do-" Scott tried to ask, but Stacey explained:

"I'm tired of you acting like a spoiled ass kid," She glared at him, before attacking me, "And I'm tired of you acting like some wrongly accused victim."

"What? So, I'm not wrongly accused?" I frowned, I didn't do anything!

"Yes, you were wrongly accused, but you're still at fault," Stacey suddenly looked exhausted and sighed, "I just want you two to be happy. And that's obviously only when you two are together, so fix this."

* * *

><p>"So..." I tried to think of something to talk about, but nothing came to mind. Well, actually, a lot come to mind. How have you been doing? I haven't stopped thinking about you since that day I walked out. I'm sorry I'm such a shitty boyfriend...<p>

"Where are we going?" Scott's eyebrows knitted together.

"The park," I stated but then decided to ask, "Is that okay?"

"Whatever, I don't really care," He sighed, his breath visible in the afternoon air.

"What _do_ you care about?" The corners of my lips fell.

"What do _you_ care about?" He questioned as we reached the park.

"You..." I whispered under my breath, not meaning for him to hear it, but he did.

"Tch, yeah okay," He rolled his eyes as he began walking towards the swing set. For a park, the area was pretty lame. There wasn't much, except a bench and two swings. I'm not even such that this could be consider a park...

When Scott took a seat on one of the swings, I decided to join him. For summer, it was still pretty cold out. And there was still un-melted snow on the ground. Not a whole lot, but there was still some.

"Do you hate me?" I questioned abruptly after having been sitting in silence for a while.

It took a bit of time, but he finally asked, "...no."

"Then where are we?" I realized that wasn't a clear question, and quickly reworded it, "Relationship wise, where do we stand?"

"...I...don't know," Scott spoke as he focused on the trees before him. He squinted before talking again, "Where do you think we stand?"

"I'm not sure either," I admitted, "But I hope we can get back to where we were..." A light hum came from Scott's direction, like he was agreeing with me. Or maybe he was just trying to let me know that he had heard me.

"Where do you want to be?" I questioned him, trying to understand where he was currently.

"...I liked where we use to be," He said, swing his legs as he did.

"Then you want to get back together?" I blurted out.

"No," He turned his attention to me, his legs becoming still, "I was just saying,"

"Oh..."

"What do you want from me, Wallace?" He asked me without warning.

"Honestly?" He continued to watch me, "I want you to forgive me and for us to go back to normal."

"Ha, and you think that can happen? Even when you have yet to apologize?" He frowned, glaring at me.

"Yes," I turned away, the chains of the swings rattling.

"Who do you think you are?" He snarled at me, "Do you think I'm some pushover?"

"Scott, I would nev-" I tried to correct myself, but Scott stopped me:

"Go fuck yourself, Wallace," He signed, turning away, "Just leaving me alone…"

I stared at him for a minute, was he serious? This was impossible! It was like talking to a fucking brick wall, "No."

"Huh?" Scott turned back to face me with a confused look.

"I said no, I'm not going to leave you alone," I stated firmly, "I did that last time, and look where it got us."

"Tch, why won't you face the facts?" He asked irritated, his frown deepening, "I don't want to-"

"I'm done caring about what you think," I hissed, finally taking charge, "For once, can you stop acting like a fucking brat? Act your damn age, Scott. You're fucking 22 years old, you're not 12 anymore."

"E-Excuse me?" He asked, completely thrown off by the change in my tone.

"You're excused," I smirked, not at my reply but the feeling of knowing I was at least getting a reaction from him.

"Woah, wait a minute," Scott put his hands up in front of his face, trying to stop me from saying anything else, "What the hell? I _am _acting my age, thank you. You're the one who needs to stop acting like you're all that and a bag of goddamn chips!"

"Really? Bag of chips? See, that's my point," I pointed out bluntly, "You're too old to pull off shitty sayings like that."

"And you're just too old in general," He argued, getting red in the face, "What? Am I too young to satisfy your sexual needs, huh? You need another man to do that for you?"

"Okay, no, let's get one thing straight: I did not hav-" I attempted to tell him what really happened, but was interrupted again:

"Oh, right, right, I forgot. You two didn't do anything," Scott said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Wallace. I don't care anymore…"

"Yes, you do," I frowned, knowing that Scott just flat out lied, "Because if you didn't, you wouldn't have come here with me in the first place."

"Obviously you don't know anything about me-"

"I know _everything_ about you," I scowled, turning to face him once more. A look of surprise had snaked its way onto Scott's face.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Tch, after meeting you I never stopped thinking about you," I ran a hand through my hair, as my face began heating up, "I asked about you all the time..."

"...you asked about me?" Scott stared at me with that wide-eyed expression and something told me that I would have to tell the whole story.

"Yes, I asked Stacey about you all the time. Because after I met you..." I looked away, kicking at the little bit of snow that lay on the ground. I didn't know what else to say, my head was still trying to calm down while my heart just wanted to pour itself out onto the ground so Scott could see how I've always felt about him. But instead, a random question left my mouth, "...do you like snow?"

"…hm, yeah..." He smiled fondly at the snow before us.

"Why?" I asked, still making an effort to collect my thoughts.

"Because I use to build snowmen with my older brother," He smirked at the memory.

"How is your brother?" I asked as I let my gaze fall upon the pines trees before us.

"Fine, I would imagine," He sighed, "Life was a lot simpler back then..."

"Isn't it always?" I chuckled at the cruel fact of life, "Growing up always sucks. But it has to be done, you know?" Scott only nodded, accepting the truth.

"Scott I didn't have sex with Michael," He looked towards me, but I continued to stare straight ahead, "He'll even tell you that himself.

"We didn't do anything except kiss, Scott. And it wasn't like we were feeling each other up," I rubbed the back of my neck, "Plus, Michael said it was when we were kissing at I said your name."

"Y-You didn't have sex with him?" His voice cracked, and I could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"No," I answered, turning in my seat to face him, "And please don't cry. The last time I saw you, you were crying."

"Hee, yeah I was..." He wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his X-Men jacket, "It's just... I thought you had..." The dam had broken because tears began to pour from Scott's eyes. He body started to shake as his emotions got the best of him.

"I know, I know," I held my arms out and Scott instantly understand why. As he stood from his swing and crawled into my lap, I apologized. Not for what Scott had originally accused me of, but for making him cry.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about your other relationships," I whispered into his ear as I ruffled his hair, in more of a comforting way, supposed to a playful way.<p>

"Which one?" Scott let a bitter laugh leave his lips, before glancing up at me with those black eyes.

"Hm, I think the beginning is always a good place to start," I smiled down at him.

"...I don't even remember my first girlfriend..." He sighed, but continued, "I guess, I would put Kim as my first." I nodded, motioning for him to go on: "I don't even know what happened, but we like kissed and then I guess we decided that we were dating..."

"What happened after?"

"I don't know... I moved?" Scott squinted at the empty swing beside me, as if he was trying to remember.

"Oh…" I tightened my grip on Scott and, using my feet, pushed back and began swinging. Scott let out a small squeak as he suddenly laced his arms around my neck, "Haha, I'm sorry. I should have warned you,"

"Y-Yeah, you should have," He buried his face into my jacket, "Scared the shit out of me…"

"Ha, sorry again," He only shook his head, "…so, who was next? Envy?"

"Well, yeah, technically," He spoke as his face resurfaced.

"Technically?"

"Hm, I and Lisa had like this fling? But it didn't last long," He explained, feeling more comfortable with the swing in motion.

"And then you started dating Envy?" I questioned, my feet pushing against the ground.

"Yeah…" He let an exhausted breath, "And now it's you."

"I guess so," I smiled weakly at his comment, not sure if he meant I was his current boyfriend or his next ex…

We swung for a long time after our talk, and at some point my fingers had grown numb and for a moment I thought they had fallen off. Scott had dozed off and even though I could feel his breath on my neck, I still couldn't help wondering every now and then if he had frozen to death. Actually, I'm pretty sure I was losing my mind, like there was a frozen piece of rock in my skull just hanging out there.

"You still alive, Pilgrim?" I asked the sleeping mass of heat laying against me.

"…maybe, why?" He quietly answered back.

"Cause it would suck if you died before I could tell you that no matter what happens from now on," I clipped a finger under Scott's chin, and lifted his face until our eyes met, "I'll always protect you. Maybe not from Bowser or zombies," He smirked at me, "But I'll make sure to protect you."

"No," He pulled himself closer, our faces only inches apart, "Don't protect me, just love me."

"Okay," I said before the gap was closed and Scott's warm lips met my cold ones. Within seconds, Scott's lips parted and without even thinking about it, I slipped my tongue inside. As expected, the inside of his mouth was hotter than his lips and I let out a joyful hum at the discovery. Suddenly I could feel the chilly touch of Scott's fingers intertwining themselves in my hair. I let my hands lower as far as they could go until they were met with the hem of Scott's jeans. Breaking apart for air, I slipped my fingertips passed his jeans and boxers. "Oh god, Wallace!" Scott hissed as he body violently shuttered. I let out a hearty laugh, as a pout placed itself on Scott's face, "Dude not cool, not cool." But soon Scott was laughing along with me when he suddenly shot his hands up my jacket, "Dear god!" I jumped at his cold touch, and almost pushed him off my lap involuntarily.

"H-Hey, can we go back to my house? I'm getting kind of cold," Scott whispered, shaking slightly.

"Oh, yeah, let's go." I smiled at him, completely agreeing, especially after what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"S-Scott, you don't have to give me a b-"<p>

"But I want to," He smiled up at me from his position on the floor, "I want to make it up to you."

"_This_ isn't making anything up to me," I sighed as I looked away. How did we get to this? We were just talking while laying on his bed, and now this. When had our conversation gotten sexual?

"...you don't want this?" He questioned, leaning back onto his knees.

"No!" I answered quickly, only to receive a hurt look from Scott. I ran a hand through my hair, "I mean, I d-do, but..."

I really did. I wanted this so bad, it's weeks on end since I've touched (or even talked to) Scott. But I definitely didn't want him to if it meant putting him into a situation that made him look like a slut. Sex was not an acceptable apology for anything.

"Then why won't you let me?" A puzzled look took control of Scott's face.

"Look, Scott, do _you_ want to do this?" I bent over and cupped his face in my hands, "Not because you're sorry, but because you want to,"

"...yes."

"...okay, if you say so. But only for a minute," I spoke as I released his face.

"What? No fair!" He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, "I wanted to make you cum..."

"Haha, Scott, your innocence is withering away," I laughed as I lay back on his bed, using my elbows to prop myself up.

"Oh shut up," Scott hissed, "I've been reading up on this, so I just want to try it out."

"...you read up on giving blow-jobs?" Oh, how I tried, so hard, not to laugh at the younger boy, but my attempts failed as a snicker escape from my lips.

"It's not funny! I had no idea how to do it, I'm not a girl! I wasn't born with that trait..." He protested, still pouting.

"Dude, no one is born with that _trait_," Now I was just flat out laughing at him. A trait? Oh, god... "Scott, why on earth would you call it a trait?"

"That's what the Internet called it..." He mumbled, completely embarrassed and probably pissed that I was laughing at him.

" Scott, baby, don't believe everything the Internet says..." I smiled at him weakly, you would think he was still in high school.

"...whatever," He looked away, a light pink blush dusted over his cheeks, "Can I just get to it?"

"Haha, sure, why not?" I grinned, not wanting to embarrassed him any further.

He gave me a quick look before nodding his head. With a determined look, Scott kneeled onto his knees once more and moved in between my legs. A strange sensation that started in my stomach shot to the lower half of my body. Scott looked...really good sitting in front of me like that.

"S-So, you j-just want me to d-do it, right?" He asked, staring anywhere but my face, or my groin.

"That would be the ideal thing, unless you have something else you wanted to-"

"N-No!" His eyes shot up as his cheeks grew a bit darker. I simply smiled at him, he could be too damn cute sometimes.

Scott let a sigh slip passed his lips, before making his first move. I watched as he unbuttoned my jeans, before capturing my zipper in between his teeth. Ever so slowly, Scott pulled the zipper down, keeping eye contact with me the all time. Jesus, if I didn't have any experience, I would have come right there. But I bit my bottom lip, and - in my mind - prayed that I didn't have a long zipper.

"You okay? Am I doing it wrong?" Suddenly my eyes snapped open, only to be met by a worried Scott and the realization that I had closed them.

"Er, yeah..." I smiled weakly. He hadn't done anything and I could feel my cock twitching...

"Uh, so do I just pull it out, or...?" Scott blushed, turning away.

"I thought you read up on this?" I teased, regaining my composer.

"I-I did, but they said there was multiple ways to go about it…" He bit his lower lip, before his eyes quickly flashed towards me.

"Dude, Scott, do what you feel comfortable doing," I smiled at him reassuringly.

"…um, so can I take off my pants?"

"W-What?" I stuttered, somewhat surprised…

"Um, well, I think I would feel more comfortable naked, or at least without my pants…" He explained, his eyes avoiding contact with mine again.

"…is that what it said? To give a blowjob naked?" I successfully held back my laughter this time, but my smirk was a different case.

"And what if it did?" His eyebrows knitted together, "Do you prefer me to stay _clothed_?"

"You make it sound like an unimaginable thing to do," I rolled my eyes, my smirk still in full bloom.

"Look, either we do this like the site said, or you can just forget about having make-up sex," Scott told me, annoyed by my taunts.

"Make-up sex?" My once fading smirk, suddenly found it's second wind, "Is that what this is?"

"I-I guess… I mean, well, yeah," His scowl fading a bit.

"Well, then we should keep going, right?" I said, shifting my weight from my elbows to my hands.

"R-Right," Scott agreed, moving closer to my groin, "Here we go."

Scott's cold hands reached into my pants and a shiver was sent up my spine. When Scott's hands came back out, my member in hand, another shiver rode up my back. Scott gave me a quick glance before his hands went to work.

"Ahh..." I exhaled a shaky breath as I laid flat on my back. Scott's fingers fumbled and played with me for a while until I got hard.

"I-I'm gonna lick it, okay?" I heard Scott announce, and then I felt it.

Have you ever had that feeling of nervousness and excitement in the pit of your stomach? And then there's that one moment where all of those feelings just explode? That's exactly what it felt like when Scott licked me. I screwed my eyes close, and realized I probably looked like I was in pain. So, to make sure Scott didn't notice and stop, I covered my face with my arms, "S-Shit..."

Suddenly Scott began sucking and everything began spinning, "Oh, g-god..."

"Mmhmnh?"

"Fuck!" An electrical shockwave shot up my spin and I instantly sat up, "S-Scott, don't do that-"

"Hmmnh?" He hummed, a smirk developing on his face.

"God, stop!" I frantically tried to push his head away, "Don't talk with your mouth full!" Scott pulled away, and this trail of saliva still connected my cock and his lips. It actually looked really hot…

"It didn't hurt, did it?" He asked concerned, wiping at his mouth as he did.

"No, it was just too much..." I explained, attempting to catch my breath and slow my racing pulse.

"Oh... Sorry," He smiled up at me apologetically, "I'll go slower-"

"No!" I blurted out, my face getting heated, "I mean, just don't do that too much or this'll be over faster than you think..."

"Haha, okay," Scott nodded, before grabbing my cock again, "Can I continue?" I nodded and laid back down.

Scott engulfed the whole thing and started back where he left off, sucking. I gritted my teeth together, not wanting to make any noises. The sucking continued and Scott, rather professionally, began moving his head back and forth.

"W-Where did you find out, ah, how to d-do this again?" I forced out, feeling like this was too good for a beginning.

"Fmhnghfn,"

"F-Fuck-!" Was all I could get out before I came. In his mouth. Without warning. Smart move, Wallace...

Suddenly, Scott pulled away, coughing and choking like he was drowning. "Oh, god! I'm sorry!" I quickly picked up my pants and dropped onto the ground beside Scott. I patted his back as I whispered sorry's to him. Tears formed at the edges of his eyes, as some of my, um, you know was dripping out of his mouth.

"...oh dude, please warn me n-next time..." Scott coughed, rubbing his throat.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I did warn you…" I pointed out, still feeling somewhat guilty.

"Tch, whatever," He frowned, wiping his mouth again, "Can you like get me something to-"

"Oh! Y-Yeah, sorry," I quickly interrupted, knowing exactly what he was going to say. I instantly took off my shirt and handed it to him, "Here, just use this." He gave me a questioning look, but I mouthed the words "it's okay". He smiled weakly before using my shirt to clean himself up.

* * *

><p>"Um, can we sit on the bed?" Scott asked, after he finished using my shirt, "The floor hurts."<p>

"Ah, oh sure," I smiled, standing up and then holding my hand out to help him up. Taking it, he smiled and said "thank you". We laid on his bed, staring at the "enthralling, and all too compelling" ceiling [2].

"You happy?" I asked, not really thinking about much at all.

"Yes…very," He sighed, but it sounded like a relieved sigh, "I…I really missed you. Like a lot."

"Totes?" I joked, missing this part of our relationship the most.

"Totes my goats, bro," Scott replied, before a silence rested over us [3].

Suddenly, we burst into laughter, rolling onto our sides to face each other.  
>"God, we're so lame," Scott laughed, holding his stomach.<p>

"Correction, you're lame. You're the one who actually went with it," I laughed along with him, grabbing his waist and pulling him close.

"Ha, maybe. But you know we were both thinking it!" He attempted to counter, snuggling closer.

"Yeah, but you were the one who actually said it," I noted, putting an end to whatever argument he was trying to stir up. Scott's eyebrows knitted together with disapproval, "So?"

I was going to make my final point, and seal the deal, but suddenly Scott sat up and climbed over me. In this new straddle position, Scott found more confidence, "You're the one who started the whole thing," He spoke, leaning down.

"Again, you were the one who _chose_ to play along," I smirked as Scott's face got so close that it threatened to cut me off.

"Oh, yeah?" He whispered, as he stared at my lips.

"Yeah…" I watched as his devilish smile fell as the gap between our faces was closed.

Man, how I had missed those lips. The simple urge to plant a playful kiss on those lips, turned into an urge in which I wanted to ravish his lips. I wanted to bruise them, I wanted them to become puffy and swollen. Scott's lips parted and my tongue instantly invaded. His hands buried themselves in my hair, pushing my face as close as it could get. My hands clawed at his back as his shirt began to bunch up around his shoulders. What started out as a simple, sweet kiss was now a hungry fight for dominance. Our tongues danced together while our fingers scratched and tore at each other's skin. The room felt 10 times hotter than when we had started, and it was probably because we still had our clothes on. But when Scott began to grind his hips into mine, the heat proved to be too much.

"Shirt needs to come off," I huffed when we separated for air. Without even replying, he ripped his shirt off and threw it carelessly to the ground. Soon his pants joined his shirt on the floor. Before he could make another move, I grabbed Scott and flopped him over, "I'll take over from here."

A blush exploded onto Scott's face as he looked up at me and nodded. I quickly hopped off the bed and took off my pants. Suddenly, Scott was beside me taking off his boxers, "Couldn't wait?"

"Shut up and fuck me, Wallace," Scott pouted before climbing back onto his bed. I laughed, my voice deeper than usual, and followed him.

Before the fight, Scott had gotten use to being naked in front of me. He even got better at his "dirty" talk.

I bit at his neck, capturing the sensitive skin between my teeth.

"Ah, W-Wallace, stop teasing," Scott huffed, squirming under me.

"Hm, but you know you like it," I breathed, pulling away from his neck only to move onto his chest.

"Y-Yeah, but I c-can't wait..."

"Really?" I smiled, before taking one of Scott's "man nubs" into my mouth [4].

"A-Ahh, s-stop!" He plead as he fisted the sheets, "N-Not there..."

"But why?" I asked, releasing the pink nipple, "You know, you like it."

"S-Shut up!" Scott hissed as he covered his face with his arm. I chuckled at the action before going back to work. I gripped Scott's member and began pumping it, as I placed three fingers in front of Scott's redden face, "Suck, please."

And he did, he did every time. My grip on his length tightened as the urge to fuck him into his bed grew. But when I felt that Scott had done a good job, I removed my fingers from his mouth. A tiny whimper left his lips, but was quickly replaced by a gasp. I stuck one finger into him, receiving another gasp. I attacked his neck once more, sucking lightly, as I put in a second finger.

"W-Wallace…"

"Mmh?" I hummed, not willing to releasing the skin in between my lips.

"J-Just…do…" He struggled to get the words out, "…it, p-put it in…"

"You sure?" I asked him, moving away from his neck. He simply nodded, looking away. "Well…" I removed my fingers and moved down in between his legs, "If you're sure." I positioned myself before count down, "3…2…1!"

No one, no matter how many times you have sex, ever gets used to the feeling of entering or being entered by someone. Scott instantly tensed and let out a strained groan.

"S-Sorry, that was a l-little to fast," I admitted as I stopped moving and let out a breath.

"I-It's cool," Scott gritted his teeth, obviously in pain, "I understand the r-rush." Without warning, Scott sat up and locked his arms around my neck. After placing a small peck on my lips, he whispered for me to continue, "A little slower this time, though."

I readjusted our position, pulling Scott into my lap and getting a good grip on his cute little ass. "Ready?" I grinned at him, satisfied with our new arrangement.

"Heh, you really missed screwing me that much?" He joked as he laid his head onto my shoulder.

"No, I missed **you** that much," I smiled, squeezing his butt as I did.

"H-Hey!" He protested, lifted his head, and gave me a pout.

"Hello there," I greeted him, rubbing my nose against his. He laughed before moving his hips: "Let's do this."

With a quick nod, I hoisted Scott up. His grip around my neck tightened, and he lowered his head again, resting it on my shoulder. I let a minute pass, before I just kind of dropped him...which wasn't exactly the best idea either: "F-Fuck!" Scott's back arched as he threw his head back. Not waiting for a verbal response, and I repeated the motion. Suddenly, the pace was set. I would pick Scott up and plop him back down. With each drop, and thrust met his ass head on. As we got closer, my grip got firmer and I knew it would bruise. Scott's legs became noodle-like and at one point, he wanted to switch positions. But where was the fun in that? So, without acknowledging his feeble request, we continued as we were.

"A-Ah...Wallace..." Scott moaned, his nails digging trenches into my back, "...c-close..."

"Yeah, m-me too," I groaned. Scott was a mess of moans and screams. It was music to my ears, and I had missed the tune so much. The room smelled of sweat and sex, and it was so humid and hot. God, it felt great.

"W-Wallace...!" Scott suddenly clung to me, nails burrowing into my skin. A violent spasm plagued his body and everything got tight. Really tight. It was Scott's shuddering and twitching that final sent me over the edge and I came inside him.

* * *

><p>We laid there, Scott resting his head on my chest and my arm resting on his waist under the covers.<p>

"…this reminds me of this one comic I was reading," Scott spoke, his voice somewhat hoarse.

"And what comic have _you_ been reading?" I smirked down at him, noticing the red blush that coated his cheeks.

"I-It was actually one of S-Stacey's-"

"Really?" My smirk only grew when I realized he was lying.

"Okay, no... But Stacey did buy it for me!" He shifted his head to look up at me, his tone becoming defensive.

"What comic?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It was like this gay X-Men comic book..." He moved his head back, so I couldn't see his face.

"Gay...?" I questioned, choosing to stare at the ceiling.

"Y-Yeah... It was like an Eric and Charles type of thing... Like with sex and all..." I didn't have to see his face to know he was embarrassed, I could feel the heat radiating off it.

"Professor Xavier and Magneto?" I asked as I began petting his head, which I soon realized was becoming a habit of mine. But when I received a purr from Scott, I think it became a habit that neither he nor I minded.

"...yeah, but when they were younger, before the Brotherhood began or Charles was paralyzed [1]," He purred again, pushing his head further into my hand.

"Hm, so if that was us, which one would I be?" I questioned jokingly, but soon realized that I had just made the deepest analogy I could have ever made. Suddenly, Scott sat up, resting all of his weight onto one elbow as he stared at me sideways, "Obviously, Eric because we both know I'm suppose to be part of the X-Men."

"Oh, right, I forgot. How could I ever ask such a dumb question?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I did. In return, an adorable pout took over Scott's features, as he turned over so his back was facing me. I smirked at how cute his childishness could be, before wrapping my arms around his waist and snuggling my face against the nook of his neck, "You would definitely be Charles, because I swear all the stuff I do for you is just because you're in my mind. Like fucking controlling it."

"If I was controlling it, trust me, you would be so much better at gaming than you are now," He laughed, moving his body closer to mine.

"Oh, you think? Cause I'm pretty sure I've never gotten the urge to spoon with someone, until I met you," I teased, thrusting my hips forward only to draw a small squeak from Scott's mouth.

"Haha, maybe so," He laughed, pushing back just as playfully, "I think my next move should be making you cook chocolate chip pancakes and bacon for me again."

"Haha, there's no hope for us..." I sighed into Scott's neck, I could feel him involuntarily shutter.

"Like there ever was," Scott laughed as he turned over to give me a quick kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, good old X-men references, how I missed you!<strong>

**Anyway, I'm still not use to writing smut... But hey, at least I try, right? So, I have some good news and some bad news. And seeing how I can't really ask which you would prefer first, I'll go with the good: Scott and Wallace are back together! Yay! Bad news is that there's only one chapter left... But it'll be a good one, I promise. :)**

**Number Explanation:**

**1: Oh, how I cried during the beach scene… But Scott is referring to the gang during X-men First Class. Or just Eric and Charles from back in the day. Whichever you prefer.**

**2: Referring to early chapters, whenever Wallace is in Scott's room, he always ends up talking about the ceiling at one point or another… Lol?**

**3: I had to put this in! Not because I like that video (for those of you who have seen it), but because I thought it would show what a normal, real relationship – in its everyday form – was like. Which is important, because I want this story to seem a little realistic…**

**4: Referring to Chapter 5: Winter and Confessions Part 2.**

**Personal Thank You's, skip if you like:**

_Kookie Killer_: This is? Oh my goodness, thank you so much! Fffff-do you even know what that means to me? Like a whole freaking lot, like way too much, like I don't even-you just-oh my-thank you, just thank you! Ah, and I hope you didn't hurt yourself jumping out of your chair. :D

_BlakeLovesPeace103_: Haha, I'm glad I have such enthusiastic readers! XD But I just realized that when I update (like at night), it's in the morning for most of you guys, because I'm currently living in Asia and there's like a 12+ hour difference. So, I'm sorry! But your ideas are always helpful, so thank you very much! And an extremely large thank you for regularly commenting, it's really awesome to have readers like you.

_YaoiOverlord_: Oh god, haha, I'm glad you didn't drop it! There's always room for some juicy drama, and then you have the perfect opportunity for make-up sex. I hoped you enjoyed this "epic instillation" and thank you for reviewing (and reading)!

_PrettyLittleScars_: The make-up sex was just for you! ;) Haha, I'm glad you liked it so much (early Christmas gift). Thanks for reviewing and reading!

_XamierTheNobody_: THANK YOU! Haha, Scott can get pretty pissy when he wants to. A thank you, and a virtual hug, for reviewing and reading!

_sheetamoon_: Giant bear hug to you! And yes! My goal is complete: my story is now "wicked awesome"! R-Realistic? THANK YOU! (My other goal is completed!) I, personally, like drama, plus I wanted to make the story a little longer. I love getting reviews from you, so please don't stop and thank you!

_ivywhsemessenger_: I think I'm going to write a really depressing WallacexScott based on your idea! Lol, totally on my "stories to write" list. Thank you for the long review, I really appreciate it!

_NeonPoptarts_: YES! Another fan! Haha, I saw that episode, it was cute. I never thought about the FF game… Aw man, now I'm gonna have to write all these short WallacexScott stories with your guys' ideas (now put on my "stories to write" list). Thank you for the review and please keep reading! Also, I think your username is so groovy, I'm really feeling it, you know? XD

_OMGItsRainingOttsels_: Where are you guys getting these usernames? XD Dude, you alright? I apologize for the scare, just don't die! I hope you didn't go into cardiac arrest, I tried to update as fast as possible. Actually, I laughed so hard when I read your comment! Thanks so much for the comment and please keeping reading!

_KhairulJBlack_: THANK YOU SO MUCH! (Please keeping reading, we're so close to the end!)

_Sybranna_: W-What? Really? Holy crap, you're not serious, are you? Oh my goodness, thank you, thank you, thank you! Your idea is now part of the "stories to write" list as well. Thank you for reviewing and reading! And don't stop now, the end is near!

**Thank you to everyone again, whether you commented or just read. The end is close, so please don't give up on me and bear with me a little longer! No question this time, but if you like, throw some of your ideas at me. I'm always looking for interesting plots or prompts! :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Tying Off Loose Ends

**Title: **Just a Year. Or Two.

**Writer: **Pochee

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **This is the somewhat epic story before the epic story. This story takes place before Ramona moved to Canada, before Scott got a real job, before Wallace started dating the other Scott, and before Julie became a bitch-wait...no, Julie was always a bitch, never mind. This is the less-awesome-than-the-actual-Scott-Pilgrim-comics tale about how our awe-inspiring, uncanny, oddball duo met; and why they share the same bed.

****Everything's at the end.****

****I own nothing mentioned in this chapter or story. All characters, video games, and shows mentioned belong to their rightful creators.****

**Goodbye, and Goodnight!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Tying Off Loose Ends<p>

I came home from Young Neil's place, to finally move into Wallace's apartment, only to find out that Wallace wanted to buy another bed, or more like two beds:

"What? Why?"

"Cause it's weird to come into an apartment, that two people share, and see a mattress on the floor and realize that's where they've been sleeping,"

"But don't lovers share a bed?"

"No- Wait, what-"

"Plus, we've been sharing it up until now, so why change something that didn't break?"

Wallace stared at me for a moment, rubbing his temples before he answered: "One: I think you meant, 'why fix something when it's not broken.' And two: you're living here now, so if you really want to sleep on a mattress...fine." I smiled at him before engulfing him in a hug.

"Thanks, Wallace,"

"Yeah, yeah, at least let me buy some more pillows," And with that, he pulled away and left for the store.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, I met up with Stephen Stills to recruit our ideal band member. Stephen Stills and I agreed that we would need a drummer who could kick some major ass. That's when a certain fiery redhead popped into my mind, "What about Kim Pine?"<p>

"Kim plays the drums?" Stephen Stills seemed surprised, "Since when?"

"Since like always?" Stephen Stills gave me this look, and so I corrected myself, "Okay, no, since high school."

"That sounds better," Stephen Stills rolled his eyes, "Do you even know if she wants to be part of a band?"

"Why won't she?" I questioned, who played an instrument and didn't want to be in a band?

"...fine," He sighed after a couple of minutes of thinking it over, "Where does she live?"

"Um, can't we just meet her like here or at the Rockit?" I quickly offered, not wanting to go any where near her apartment.

"That's unprofessional, Scott," He frowned, before he grabbed my last nacho.

"Dude-!"

"Where does she live, Scott?" Stephen Stills asked again, firmer this time and I knew he meant business.

"Fine, but you owe me a nacho!" He nodded, "She lives in a fortress full of horrid beast and monsters."

"Are you seriously describing her roommates like that?" Stephen Stills asked, completely turned off by my description. Although, I doubt he was ever turned on to begin with...

"That's how she described them!" I tried to defend myself, but Stephen Stills just rolled his eyes again.

* * *

><p>He would never admit it, but once we reached the front steps to Kim's apartment, Stephen Stills was just as nervous to see what was inside as I was. As we climbed to what could be our last minutes of life, he explained the plan:<p>

"We can do this," Stephen Stills told me, "Just knock, Scott."

"What? Why me?" I asked, fear running through my veins, "You're the leader of this band, I'm just the bassist!"

"Fine, be a wimp and wuss out on me," He frowned as he raised an arm to press the doorbell, but instantly turned back to me, "As leader of this band, I order you to do it!"

"What?" I yelled, throwing my arms up, "And you call yourself a leader!"

Suddenly, the front door to the apartment building opened, "Um, can I help you?" Stephen Stills turned around to be met by a girl with blonde hair.

"Uh, yes, we're looking for-" Stephen Stills started, but the girl walked back into the apartment yelling: "Kim! There's two dipshits standing at the door like some fucking retards, they must be friends of yours!"

Stephen Stills and I exchanged looks of confusion and fear, before a fuming Kim Pine came running down the stairs. She pushed us further out of the doorway, slamming the door behind her, and nearly punching me in the face, "What the fuck are you doing here, Scott?"

"I-I came because Stephen Stills-" I stopped and motioned to the man beside me, then continued, "And I wanted you to join our band."

"Your band?" Kim arched a brow, unimpressed, but curious.

"Yep, we're the Sex-bob-ombs," Stephen Stills spoke up, taking the lead like a leader should, "I play the guitar and Scott plays the-"

"Bass, I know," Kim's eyebrow fell back into its place, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh... Well, anyway, we want you as our drummer cause Scott said you can play some mean drums," He tried again, only to be ignore.

"The Sex-bob-ombs, uh?" Kim eyed me as a smirk spread across her face like a forest fire.

"Don't look at me, I didn't come up with it!" I put my hands up defensively, smiling at Kim for knowing me too well.

"Yeah, okay, I'll join," Kim sighed, her smirk disappearing, "But only because I like the name."

* * *

><p>It's been two months. Two whole fucking months since I've played my Final Fantasy game.<p>

"Wallace, where the hell is the disc?" I questioned him, irritated to the max.

"I already told you, I lost it," He weakly smiled with that apologetic look on his face. This was getting old, really old.

"Wallace, for real man, where is it?" I sighed, "I'm so close to finishing it, like it's not even funny. I dreamt of the final cut scene!"

"I know, I know," Wallace continued with that stupid guilty look on his face, "I'll buy you a new game."

"A new game!" I almost smacked him when I threw my hands up, "I don't want a new one! Just tell me where the old one is, Wallace!"

"Scott, you act like a six year old sometimes..." He frowned as he walked away, towards the kitchen.

"Well, maybe if you didn't act like a fucking old fart, and stopped hiding my shit-"

"_Your_ shit? _I_ bought you that shit," Wallace corrected, as he opened the fridge. I frowned, so? I was the only one who played it around here...

"So, do you have any plans for today?" Wallace questioned, walking back into the living room area, a beer in hand. He was trying to change the subject again.

"Yeah," I hissed as I turned around to watch him plop down onto the armchair, "I was going to play some Final Fantasy."

"Oh, come on, Scott," Wallace rolled his eyes at me, "Just stop,"

"I would if I had my Final Fa-" I began again, but was rudely interrupted by a flying beer can (still full of beer).

"Alright! I didn't lose it!" Wallace yelled, standing up and marching over to the mattress.

"That almost hit me..." I mumbled as I watched him reach under our bed and pull a CD case out. It was a blank cover, but when he opened it, I could see the Final Fantasy disc inside. I raced over, snatching the game from him. "Ha ha!" I cheered with a triumphant grin, running to put the disc into the console and play some FF XIII!

"Wait! Scott!" Wallace tried to stop me, but it was too late. The game was in and playing, the controller was in my hands, and buttons were being pushed.

"Dude, I've waited so long to play this," I beamed, taking a seat on the floor in front of the TV. I loaded my file and waited for the game to begin, "Oh man, bro, this is going to be sic-"

Suddenly, the background music for the first level filled my ears. I stared blankly at the screen, "Why am I back on the aircraft?"

"Well, about that..." I turned around to find that Wallace's guilty face was back 10 fold.

"Wallace, be ever so kind and explain to me why the hell I'm back on the fucking aircraft!" I voice continued to increase in volume, until I was shouting at him. He flinched and looked away.

Clearing his throat, he spoke in a quiet voice, "I started playing it and accidentally saved over your game..."

I walked out. Just sat my controller down on the floor, stood up, and walked out the door. I walked across the street, in through my front door, right pass Stacey, and up the stairs. When I got to my room, I calmly locked my door. It was then, and only then, that I screamed a continuous string of fucks and shits.

My life was over, like game over.

* * *

><p>The small ringing of the tiny bell sung throughout the cafe, as I entered the building. "Welcome to- Oh... It's you," A joyful and wonderful Julie Powers glared as she went back to reading her magazine behind the coffee shop counter.<p>

"Why, hello to you too, Julie," I laughed as I approached the register, "You seem cheerful as always."

"Oh, shut up," She frowned as she turned away from the gossip magazine and went over to the espresso machine, "The usual?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied, trying to read her magazine upside down. I squinted my eyes, but it seemed futile.

"I got some juicy news yesterday," Julie told me over her shoulder as she filled one of the small, plastic shot cups.

"Yeah?" I questioned, grabbing her magazine and walking over to a two-seater table. I flipped through the pages while waiting for Julie and my espresso to join me. I stopped on a page that featured Lucas Lee, 'the new rising movie star'.

"So, guess what," Julie smirked as she placed my coffee in front of me and took the seat across from me.

"What?" I asked, drinking some of my delicious, godly espresso.

"Guess," Her smirk grew.

"Julie, I hate guessing games," I stated bluntly, "Just tell me."

"Fine, but you're no fun," Her smirk fell into her normal frown, but she proceeded to tell me nonetheless, "I heard this rumor-"

"From?" I interrupted her, if the source wasn't creditable, then she could stop right there.

"A friend," She glared at me, "Anyway, I heard that another Chinese family is moving into town"

"Really?" I asked, a bit surprised. A lot of Asian families had been moving here recently...

"Yep, and you know the worst part?" She leaned forward over the table, beckoning for me to do the same. I gave a short sigh of irritation, before complying to her request.

"What's the worst part?" I asked, just wanting to drink my coffee in peace.

"They named their high school daughter named after a kitchen utensil," She hissed more at the thought, than anything else, "I mean, who does that?"

"I don't know, maybe they're hungry people?" I attempted to crack a joke, as I went to sit back into my seat.

"...that was stupid as hell. God, you need to get out more, Wallace. You've been spending too much time with Scott," She spoke as she stood up, snatched the magazine off the table, and started back for the counter, "I remember when you use to be cool."

"Yeah, love you too, Julie," I laughed as I looked out the window nearby.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Kimberly!" Scott called out as he busted through the front door of No-Account Video Store, while I followed behind him.<p>

"I swear to God, Pilgrim..." She growled shooting daggers at him, "Call me that again, and I'll rip your larynx out with my bare hands."

Scott just laughed as he disappeared behind one of the video shelves. "How's business been?" I asked the redhead as I walked over to the counter.

"It's been fine," She sighed, turning her attention towards the computer in front of her, "We'll be having some competition in couple of years."

"Oh, is a new store coming in?" I asked, looking at the movie posters on the wall behind the counter.

"No, our boss made an announcement yesterday that Amazon is moving some of their American workers over here," Hollie Hawkes smiled as she appeared from the back room.

"Why does that mean competition?" I arched a brow, but gave a quick wave to Hollie.

"Cause people will order videos off the Internet compared to coming here," Kim explained as she studied the blue screen in front of her.

"Plus, who wants to walk all the way here and rent a movie, when they can just stay home and it'll get delivered to their door?" Hollie made a valid point and both Kim and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, at least you have loyal customers like me and Wallace!" Scott beamed with pride as he emerged from one of the aisle with a movie in hand.

"Yeah, unfortunately..." Kim mumbled, frowning at the computer.

"It's nice when you two show up, because we get to have a quick chats like this," Hollie grinned as she took the DVD from Scott and scanned it, "It doesn't feel like we're working, you know?"

"Hm," Kim assented with Hollie, her eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"Oh, speaking of your wonderful company, Scott," Hollie's smile didn't weakened, as she bagged the movie, "When are you planning on taking us to the Rockit for those drinks?"

"What drinks?" I asked, obviously missing out on something. And it had to be something important because Kim finally looked up from the computer with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, yeah..." Scott looked away, as Hollie handed the bag to him, "I'll call Kim later about it..."

"Okay, well, have a nice day!" Hollie called as we headed for the door.

"And come again..." Kim groaned as she went back to staring at the company computer.

"Thanks!" I smiled at the girls and followed behind Scott.

"What was that about?" I chuckled as I realized that his face had turned pink.

"Nothing, don't worry about it..." He sighed, walking in the direction of my house.

"Well...okay, but am I invited too?" I joked, never being able to pass up a drinking opportunity.

"If you want, I guess," He laughed, waiting for me to catch up. We walked side by side, holding hands, until we reached my house.

* * *

><p>"Ah, what about this one?" Stacey asked as she picked up a CD. Julie hummed as she looked at the disc from over Stacey's shoulder.<p>

It had been a while since Julie, Stacey, and I had just hung out. And I mean, hung out for fun. Not for brain storming or looking for solutions to my relationship problems. So, Stacey had suggested that we go to the CD shop and find some new music. Afterwards we would go to the Stephen Still's place and listen to Scott's new band, Sex-something or other.

"Oh no, this one's better," Stacey's voice brought me back into reality. She was holding up a record now, and Julie and I exchanged looks.

"Yeah, I mean, that's a good band and all, Stacey," I weakly smiled, not wanting to offend the girl with my next statement, but Julie spoke up before me:

"But you don't own a record player, in case you forgot," She rolled her eyes as she moved on to the next section of music.

"Maybe I don't," Stacey mumbled as she put the record back, "But my boyfriend does..."

There was complete silence after that. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards Stacey. Julie's jaw was slacked and her eyes were wide, "Y-You have a boyfriend? Since when?"

"What? You're kidding, right? You're just a kid though!" I exclaimed, smirking a bit as I did. I had given myself away, but I doubt Stacey would have fallen for it anyway.

"I knew you would be happy for me!" She smiled, before engulfing me in a hug.

"Wallace, you can't support this underage relationship. Stacey's just in high school," Julie joked with a smile, before she walked over to Stacey to receive her hug. "So, what's he like?" Julie questioned curiously.

"Is he hot?" I smirked at the duo.

"Wallace!" Stacey scolded with a grin, "And yes, he is."

"Well, not only does the six year old get a boyfriend, but she gets a hot one," Julie complained, "I wish I had one..."

"Wait, what?" I arched an eyebrow, "Last time I talked to you, which was like two days ago, Stephen and you were dating."

"What happened?" Stacey asked, concerned.

"Nothing," She sighed, turning to the CDs in front of her, "We just needed a break."

"More like Stephen needed a break," I smirked, receiving a glare from Stacey, "I mean, no offense or anything, but you're a lot to handle."

"Offense taken, jackass," Julie hissed at me before her angry face changed to one of shock. Suddenly Julie was pushing passed me to reach the "New Releases" section.

"Look!" She beamed as she held a single CD in her hands, "They finally released their debut album!"

"Who?" Stacey and I questioned in unison.

"Who else, but The Clash at Demonhead?" She frowned when neither Stacey nor I reacted, "Ugh, its Envy Adams' new band."

"What?" Stacey all but screamed, as she ran over and snatched the CD out of Julie's hands.

"Hey!" Julie protested.

"Can you guys imagine Scott's face if he found out that Natalie drop an album?" Stacey's brows knitted together as she looked around the music store nervously.

"He'll eventually found out, even if we don't tell him," I pointed out with a sigh.

"So, then just tell him, what's wrong with that?" Julie proposed, grabbing the CD back from Stacey.

"The problem with that is: Scott's a jealous guy. If he found out, he'd probably piss his pants or something dramatic," I explained, rubbing my temples. I love Scott, but sometimes he overreacts. No, scratch that. He always overreacts.

"Like the time you told him about his game," Stacey snickered, as we all headed for the cashier.

"I told him I was sorry!" I threw my hands up, "I didn't know he'd throw a tantrum!"

"Look, Wallace is right, whether we tell him or not, he'll find out," Julie handed the guy at the counter the Clash at Demonhead CD, "So, let him find out on his own."

We all agreed and decided that Scott would figure it out in time. Later we all went to Stephen's house for Scott's band practice. They hadn't even been practicing for ten minutes, when Julie decided to announce the news about Clash at Demonhead to Scott. After that, he refused to leave the bathroom, and was in there for about 30 minutes having a hissy fit.

* * *

><p>"Scott, where is today's newspaper?" I questioned when I finished cleaning dishes, "I put it on the counter before I started cooking breakfast-" But when I put the last plate away and walked into the living room, I found it in Scott's hands. "What are you doing?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side. He was laying on his stomach on the floor with the newspaper spread out all around him.<p>

"Looking for a job," He stated bluntly.

"Why?" I asked as I took a seat in the armchair.

"If I'm gonna live here, I have to help pay for rent," He answered in a matter-of-fact way.

"Wait, hold on, live here?" I moved to the edge of my seat.

He nodded, eyes still skimming the articles.

"As in my apartment?" I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Our apartment. And yes," He nodded again.

"Scott!" He turned his head to look at me, "Since when did you plan on living here?"

"Since the beginning?" Scott looked confused by my question. I exhaled a pent up sigh, before slumping in the chair.

"So, you never really planned on moving out?" I asked purely for clarification.

"Sounds about right," He smiled before turning his attention by to the job section of the newspaper.

"Fuck, the least you could have done was let me buy a bed..." I mumbled, somewhat grumpy.

"Who needs a bed, when you got a mattress and someone to keep you warm?" He said as he got up and walked over towards me. I rolled my eyes as Scott climbed into my lap. He strung his arms around my neck and puffed out his cheeks, "Don't be mad."

"I'm not," I simply replied. Scott smiled before giving me a quick kiss.

"Good," He hopped off my lap and took his place on the floor once more, "Then tomorrow you can help me get back to where I was in Final Fantasy!"

"Wait, no, no way in hell!" I stood up and marched over to him, "I refuse to play that game ever again!"

"We'll see, we'll see."

* * *

><p>In a small apartment, in a tiny town, in Toronto Canada: what seems like two average roommates discussing job opportunities is nothing but the opposite.<p>

Wallace Wells, a 24-year-old man 3 years out of college, talks with his boyfriend, Scott Pilgrim. Scott, only 21 years of age, exchanges views (and kisses) on life with Wallace, all while spread out on the floor like a bear rug. It was widely known by the entire town that Scott was not only dating Wallace, but that he was also living with him. The only thing that did not occur to the couple was that no one minded their relationship. In fact, those who saw the duo out together could not help but smile and think, "About damn time."

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap...it's done. I finished the story! :D<strong>

**But at the same time, I'm dying inside. I don't want to say goodbye to "Just a Year Or Two" and I definitely don't want to say goodbye to you guys (the readers)! I don't know any of you, but you all are awesome people. Thank you so much for going on this weird and crazy journey with me. I really hope that we can all do this again sometime! :)**

**Personal Thank You's (for the last time):**

_PrettyLittleScars: _Oh my goodness, you're a comic book illustrator? Oh man, oh man, that's sooo cool! :D Well, congrats on the publication! What's the name of the comic? And thank you so much for reviewing and reading. Your reviews are always so kind and supportive. I really hope you enjoyed the story. :)

_BlakeLovesPeace103:_ You're so welcome! I'm glad that the kinkiness (is that even a word? xD) worked and I'm so happy that I made you happy. Your reviews make me just as happy and thank you for all the support! No smut this time, but I hope you liked it anyway. :)

_sheetamoon:_ Did I ever tell you how much I enjoy getting reviews from you? Between all the hugs and wicked awesomeness, it just makes my day! I'm glad that I could portray most characters accurately. Aljfdkfjafs! Your reviews, they're just so helpful and awesome. Thank you a ton for reading and reviewing, and hanging in there with me! :)

_XamierTheNobody_: Hahaha, no, no more self-hate or bitchy-ness. I couldn't write anymore drama filled chapters. xD Please love this chapter too? And seriously, thank you so much for reading this story and loving it and just for reviewing and ugh! Just thank you! :) P.S. your profile picture is priceless. xD

_Adam-1D: _Y u no like smut? Haha, no it's totally fine. I understand. I hope you like this chapter a little more (especially since there isn't any smut). Ah, you called my story nice, thank you! Thank you for loving the story and reviewing! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D

_Your Failing Epicness: _Ah, love you too! :D And I promise I will! I'm actually planning to write another one soon, so be on the look out! Aww, you're too kind, calling my story "too good". Thank you a bunch for, first of all reading it, then loving it, and finally, for reviewing! It makes me so happy to know people actually like this. So, thank you again. :)

**Welp, that's it kids. This story has finally come to an end. Thank you to everyone who read it, added it to their favorites, or reviewed. You guys made me want to finish this and, honestly, this is the first story I've ever finished. So thank you all! Thank you for the support, and the laughs, and just everything!**

**So, for the last time, please review and thank you all again. Have a great weekend, guys! :D**


End file.
